X Men New War
by AutumnStarr
Summary: Storm and her team, Iceman and Rogue are missing, not even Xavier can find them even with using Cerebro a team of five headed for the teams last location, only to find trouble, lots of it, please see my profile for more info, rated M for strong themes
1. Missing Mutants

**X-Men: New War**

Written by: AutumnStarr(AKA Teyilia)  
with lots of much needed help from  
Wings of Alundra(AKA Scion & Havoc)  
Darcano(AKA Gambit)  
Darthfish87(AKA Dr. Oliver Harrison)  
DylanWolf(AKA Logan & Nick Rogers)  
Qyv(AKA Spero Luciem)  
Erika(AKA Quicksilver)  
WiskeyJack(AKA Longshot)  
Timepants(AKA Magneto)  
DoubleTime(AKA Photon)  
Darkevachan(AKA Mystique)

NOTE: the story is actually a roleplaying game currently in progress

Scion woke up in his huge bed and slipped out of the covers and headed straight for the ensuite bathroom in desperate need of the loo...(actions taken, not explaining)has a wash,(again actions taken not explaining) he walked out of the bathroom scrubbing himself down with a towel then walked to his closet and grabbed a pair of baggy black jeans modified to incorparate a hole for his tail and manouvered his tail into the hole before pulling the jeans up then grabbed one of his black no sleeve t-shirts and put it on then grabbed for one of his favourite white martial arts jackets and walks over to his desk and took a small hairbrush in which he stroked out his small mane and the fluffy bit on the end of his tail, satisfied with his appearance he walked to his bed and straightened out the covers then went to his window and opened the curtains and saw the sun already up, then he looked at his clock, "9 o'clock already, I'm so glad its a saturday", he said to himself as he started walking to the door remembering the last time he was late waking up for a danger room session in which Teyilia had opened a portal underneath him in his bed and he woke up with a thud clutching his duvet and while getting a right telling off from Tey for sleeping in and how she got him that alarm clock to make sure he was up in time for these sessions...

Scion sighed and creaked his door open slightly and popped his head out the door and saw no one in the corridoors, he closed his door went back to his desk and slipped his paw shaped tip less gloves on and went to the door opened it crept into the hall way and closed his door as quietly as he could...

Scion walked as quietly as he possibly can along the hallways hoping he would get the chance to eat something before he got called over by someone, he poked his head around coners as if he was spying or on some sort of espionage mission, then he makes a break for the stairs on all four paws, he makes it about halfway down before hearing a few voices of a couple students walking around upstair and he jumps over the banister and lands softly and hides up against the staircase and behind a plant, he heard the voices getting further away, he looks around at the quiet hallway thiking that must not have been the only one to have had a lie in today. he started to run for the Kitchen and makes it to the doorway without being seen.

Scion poked his head round the door finding the entire kitchen empty, not one person, Scion was now feeling somewhat nervous, "I know its a big acadamy but I've usually encountered someone by now", he looked behind him and down the hallway before going in the kitchen, then checked the door incase there wass a portal there or any trip wire or something, finding nothing he cautiously went into the kitchen and immediatly to the drawer where his vitamins were and gets up on one of the sides as he was too short to actually reach the drawer but he doesnt mind it, he got into the drawer and got one of his vitamins out then hops down closing the drawer and walked to one of the two fridges opening it and getting a small bottle of semi skimmed milk ripping the lid off and downing the bottle. before closing the fridge he looked round the door of it half expecting someone to jump out on him and nearly had himself jump to see no one was there, he grabed another bottle of semi skimmed milk and closed the fridge then hopped up on the side again and gets himself a bowl of Frosties(their like cornflakes but encrusted with suger) and then poured half the bottle of milk onto the Frosties then downed the rest of the bottle he grabbed a spoon from one of the drawers and sat down on the worktop starting to eat...

Teyilia slept like a log, sound asleep ontop of her Kitty Tower bed(if you could call it a bed), rolling over as the alarm went off and a pair of voices walked by the door Teyilia fell off the Tower and onto her feet, shifting form as she fell as to land on both her feet and hands. Looking into the mirror she noticed one thing right away, her hair was a mess, grabbing up a comb she cleaned as best she could and got dressed, the blue/black/purple shirt had a few dangling parts to it that went below the belt line, kind of like a jacket tied around the waist. after looking at the clock she headed for some food, thinking it best to walk rather then go by portal like she almost always did.

As she reached for her door Xaviers voice rang in her head, _**"Teyilia, would you get a few other X-Men together and meet me in my office?"**_ Teyilia nodded, knowing full well that Xavier felt her nod. She head out of her room

Teyilia left her room and shifted her form a bit as the smell of food from the night before hit her now overly sensitive nose, walking along the hallway Teyilia opened a portal and entered it, going to the kitchen to get dsome food and grab a few other X-Men, _Gambit should be home or somewhere, I wonder where Scion is? he's been wanting to go on a mission, perhaps he would come on this one?_ she thought as she entered the portal.

The door to the Kitchen bacme hazy and Teyla came out looking a bit on the half cat half human side of things, somehow whenever she went into the portals she seemed to automatically shift form just enough to protect herself should something happen. at first she saw nobody, but then she smelled food from the night before and headed for the large walk in freezer for some food to have before going to see Xavier.

When she came out she noticed Scion near one of the fridges, raising a furry eyebrow as she shifted form enough to use her claws to cut what she got out of the freezer, she spoke to Scion as she cut the food, "whatcha doing up so early on a lazy day like this for?" she asked the lionboy, who in her opinion was possibly the best to have around if you were feeling down.

Scion raised his glance from his bowl of cereal as he was sitting on the worktop next to one of the fridges "early? what are you doing getting up so late? your the one who drags people out of bed with Logan at 5-5.30 in the morning for exercise and a danger room session, as for lazy day you warped me out of bed at 7am last saturday morning cuz I was late for your danger room session with only my quilt to cover up myself"

He gave Teyilia a glance halfway between absolute shock of her audaicty and a scowl and sighs getting his breath back and lifted another spoonful up to his mouth and his left hand went up to his left ear and scratched behind it, clearly he was still somewhat tired as he yawned mid chew and showed Tey his mouths contents

Teyilia smirked as Scion spoke, then broke down in laughter at remembering his screaming like loony until she sent him back to his room to get dressed, somehow that was both a funny mental image as well as a somewhat mean one in Scions case, she remembered telling him she was sorry, and had done it at Logan's insisting her to. "Yes, I remember that, as well as... hey" She snaked a hand to his mouth and closed it, "Yup you just woke up, close that I'm cooking my own food" she said still laughing.

She put the meat on a full sized resturant style stovetop and let it cook for a minute as she headed for one of the fridges, grbbing what looked like a twenty oz bottle of cranberry juice she set it on the countertop and also took out a ten oz bottle of blackberry juice to mix with both the cranberry juice and a bit of the meat(she liked the taste of blackberry flavored meat in the morning, plus the eggs were just as good.)

As her food cooked she turned back to Scion, a thought on her mind, "How would you like to help out today other then learning like every day that you have been?" she asked Scion.

In mid yawn he felt Teyilia close his mouth and stared as blankly as he could at her. when he finished yawning he swallowed and smiled in recognition of her eating habits, he listened to Tey's question as he was a bout to take another spoonful of cereal and dropped the spoon back into the cereal making it splash lightly and looked up at Tey with his big lion eyes all lit up as if it was christmas and the biggest grin that had ever been seen on his face that it nearly stretched from ear to ear, he then wiped the look straight of his face trying to act cool and said quite matter of factly, " a mission, sure im game" he said nodding slightly rather coolly but inside he was rapidly filling with excitement as he rcovered his spoon licked the thing then lifted the bowl of cereal and down its remaining contents in one foul and loud gulp, as he lowered the bowl from his mouth he let out a long sigh and then burped openiing his eyes widely he put a hand to his mouth,"excuse me", he stood up on the worktop and grabbed his spoon along with the bowl and took them to the dishwasher and puts them in with other dish that other people had put there already, and went back to the worktop he was sitting on and jumped up and sat there waiting for Tey to finish her breakfast

Teyilia poured a bit of the blackberry juice onto the cooking meat, the meat sizzled for a few minutes as she let it cook, she spoke to Scion as she cooked, "You remember the last time you saw Storm?"she asked as she turned to look to Scion, "Well, from what I can tell of how the Professor is acting since she had left with Rogue and Bobby last month, I think she's missing, but I'm not sure" Teyilia smiled as the meat started to take on a black color, her breakfast was ready.

She took the food off the stove and set it on a plate, most of it was thinly sliced ham, she set the plate near Scion on the counter and drank down the cranberry juice, then shifted form into a small-ish brown and grey cat and hopped up to her food to eat, she always ate her breakfast as a cat, she was just too darned used to it.

Scion paused for a moment at the question, "yeah it was about a month ago it was a lesson in the danger room, she was teaching us how to adapt to our surroundings so we can look out for each other and not get ambushed, then straight afterwards Logan gave us a scenario in which we all got ambushed, only thing was he did it in the middle of Storms class", he frowned slightly remembering the lesson and how badly his ass got kicked "yuu know I dont think Logan likes me, it must be an animal thing!!!", he let Teyilia talk, "missing... they cant just disappear I mean even the cerb..crub..curb... the head thingy the professor plays with would pick em up straight away wouldnt it? so thats gonna be our mission you think a search party?" he says as she changed into cat form and jumped up to the worktop to the plate infront him and started eating her blackberry ham

Teyilia ate some of the ham then spoke after swallowing, "That's the thing, he can't even pick them up with that at all, which means either they are possibly dead, yeah, I know, that's a bad thing, OR they are in a place that is blocking the thing from finding them, the latter of the two I think is the most likely answer" she said, then she had top stick her furry nose in the ham to keep from laughing when Scion spoke of Logan not liking him, poor Scion would hate to find out that Logan actually was coming on the mission.

She looked up from her food as her tongue licked the blackberry and ham off her nose, "you know something, you are going to have a fun time on this mission, Logan's coming along because he knows Storm better then anyone as she and him both sparred with the other more times then I can count, plus we are going to need his help too." Teyilia said going back to eating her food.

Meanwhile outside the front gates

As Spero approched the front gate, she stepped from her car and looked around, _So... clean... hmm... ah, the door bell._ Spero looks at the buzzer for a minute as if trying to decide weather to ring the bell, _it is still early in the morning, but I am sure someone would be awake..._ Finally, she pushed the button and waited.

"Hello" came a cheery sounding voice by way of the comm, "welcome to Xavier's School for the Gifted, please follow the main drive to the doors, someone will meet you there." The gates opened so Spero could drive up o the front area and small parking places

"Thanks" Spero followed the voices instructions, getting back into her car and driving the length of the driveway, stoping in the first open parking spot and she walks to the door, entering the house. _Not much going on this morning apparently, now, where is that guide?_ Spero looked around the main entery, taking in the various pictures and plants, waiting for her guide.

Logan walked up to the front door. He was wearing jeans, a lumberjack style shirt and cowboy boots. At just over five feet tall, almost four feet wide at the shoulder and about three feet deep at the chest, he mad the term stout pale by comparison. He'd been working with the Professor to try to locate Storm's team in Washington. The effort had been futile and he'd been getting frustrated, so Xavier had asked him to go and greet a new arrival. He figured Chuck had done it more to get Logan out of his non-existant hair than for any other reason, but he'd reluctantly agreed. It wasn't like there was much he could do until he got feet wet in DC, anyway.

Opening the door, he looked the young arrival over. "Welcome t' Xavier's," he growled. "My name's Logan. The Prof. asked me t' play tour guide f'r ya. He didn't tell me anything more, so I gotta ask . . . what's y'r name an' w'r ya invited, sent 'r did ya just decide t' show up?"

"Dr. X sent for me, something about needing help finding someone. My name is Spero but you can call me Sophie. Nice to meet ya." Spero looked around as she stepped inside. _He seems nice._ "Is there somewhere I should put my stuff," she lifted two small bags.

Logan nodded and sized the girl up for a moment. She acted older than she looked and there was a sadness about her that Logan had seen in too many people he'd considered friends over the years.

With a grunt, he gestured over his shoulder to an inner door. "Guess Chuck won't mind if ya leave y'r bags in his office f'r now. If y'r gonna be helpin' us, ya won't have time t' get settled before we head t' DC. If y'r hungry, th' kitchen's right down th' hall."

"Thanks" she nodded, "So, does the profesor want to see me then? or is there a breafing that is comming up? What now?" Spero woundered aloud, looking towards the kitchen as if trying to decide if she is hungry or not.

"He's a little busy right now," Logan responded, sniffing the air, "but there'll be a team briefing startin' pretty soon. My nose tells me that the gal in charge o' th' mission is in th' kitchen right now. I figure she'll wanna meet ya if Chuck wants ya on th' team f'r this."

"Right, to the kitchen then!" she smiles warmly, making exagerated adventurous gestures with her arms (such as pointing towards the kitchen), the sad look still hanging in her eyes. She took one last look around the Main entry before heading into the kitchen

Stoping in the doorway for a few moments, Spero watchs Teyilia and Scion's show. Then when she hears Logan's name, Logan, she piped up, "Oh, Logan is comming to, how nice." She smiles and continues, introducing herself, "I'm Spero, I hear that you are in charge of the mission...um, what is your name again?" She frowns, looking from Teyilia to Scion, when suddenly her stomach growls. "Excuse me, perhaps we can do intoductions later, I seem a bit more hungry then I remembered," she blushes, still standing in the doorway.

The cat that was Teyilia on the countertop that was actually eating the Blackberry Ham from a plate looked up, "Hello, indeed Logan is coming with us aren't you Logan?" Teyilia said looking to the doorway and seeing both Logan and Spero standing there, Teyilia nodded a quck "hang on a second" and finished her food and then hopped off the counter still in her housecat form. but she shifted as she hopped off, landing on her feet and standing up in full, she smiled to Spero, "Indeed I am in charge of this mission, my name is Teyilia, this is Scion, you already met Logan" teyilia said doing the introductions, then she smiled, "You like to cook? there is plenty of food in the fridges and freezer, if you see anything that says 'kitty chow' that's mine" Teyilia said with a smile on her face as she showed Spero where some food was. Once Spero was looking for something to eat Teyilia went back to the stove to clean the Blackberry juice off so nobody else that used it either didn't eat or dumped her in the pool again like the last time.

Noticeing the deepfryer, Spero looked around for some fresh potattoes, and, after finding some, took the nearest knife and began to cut away the skin, paying close attention to where the knife was in relation to her fingers. She finally got the potatto into something that resembeled uncooked fries and dumped them into the deepfryer. "Anyone else want any fries? There is plenty" She offered sweetly.

Logan followed Spero in with little more than a grunt to acknowledge Teyilia's comment. Of course he was coming on the mission. He wasn't particularly close to the Ice Cube, but if Storm and the River Rat were in trouble, he'd like to see someone try to stop him from coming to the rescue. He walked over to a second fridge and gripped the handle. The sensors built into the system read his biometrics and confirmed he was allowed access. When the door opened the others could see a supply of beer and some other alcoholic beverages inside. Logan reached in and came out with a beer, then closed it securely so none of the kids accidentally got into the booze.

Teyilia noticed out of the corner of her eyes the inside of the second fridge, Xavier had it installed when Logan joined the ranks of the X-Men a few years back. thankfully she too could get into the thing but she rarely ever did, she was almost the main driver of the team when on missions. "Is that locked?" she asked with a joking tone in her voice as if she wanted the day to start off in a funny way then go downhill. She smiled, "We don't want any kids getting into it right" she said once more giving into a small burst of laughter after thinking of the poor kid that gopt to Logans drink that was out a few months ago, thankfully Logan had gone easy on the little guy and only warned him.

Looking to Spero she shook her head, "Thanks, I'll have a few, but not many, being that I just had my breakfast as you came in." she said, she went over to a cabnet and pulled out a clean plate for Spero to put the food on, "Here you go" the feline woman said setting the plate on the countertop near the deepfryer

Once again Scion gave the look of half shock and half scowl finding out that Logan was coming and sighed in defeat knowing all to well that he probably has the most experiance in these missions then his ears flicker hearing someone approaching the doorway and looks to the door as Spero and Logan appear and smiles softly, he let Tey do the introductions and waved when she introduces him then raised a furry eyebrow at Logan getting a beer out of the second fridge, thinking 'hmm beer if I unplug the fridge then fry the lock and use a cyber print of Logans hand on the handle that would open it really easily, I wonder what beer tastes like?', "beer for breakfast, are you feeling alright Mr Logan Sir?"

Teyilia smirked as Logan started to drink the beer, she spoke to Scion as she finished cleaning the stovetop, "I have blackberry ham for breakfast on days like this and it holds me over until well past lunch but then Logan is Logan and he likes his beer" she said as she put her plate in the dishwasher and leaned against the counter, she counted off who was there on a furry finger as she shifted a bit, _Logan, Scion Spero and myself, that makes four, we need one more for this mission_ she thought counting out the team members for the mission. This was going to be the very first mission that Teyilia would be in charge of. "Anybody seen Gambit around?" she asked thinking of the man, they could sure use his skills on the mission.

Logan chuckled. "Kid, I had breakfast 'bout four hours ago; steak, potatoes an' eggs if ya gotta know. This is lunch."

Scion tried pulling a face asd if to understand but what he cant understand in the slightest is why anyone would want to get up at 5 am for on a saturday none the less any day. remembering what Tey said about Logan making sure had shut the door to the second fridge and waited for Logan to look away and placed a paw against the fridge from where he was sat and closed his eyes focusing on the computerised componants of the fridge, and as three little hairs in his fringe spiked up almost instantly the fridge door with the beer behind bleeped and opened hiting Logan softly in the back, as soon as scion heard the bleep he pulled his hand off the fridge and looked at the door in disbelief, "the fridge is haunted!!?", he says hoping neither Tey or Spero Saw him do that, even though Tey is the only one who knows about the three hairs effect whenever he uses his cyberpathy

Logan kicked the door closed and glared at Scion. "Do that again, small fry, and you an' I 'r gonna have a date in th' Danger Room."

Teyilia smirked at both Logan and Scion, "Both of you knock it off OK? lets not get beat up before we even leave on the mission," she said in a scolding tone, but with the smirk still on her face. "Something tells me this mission is going to be fun in a sense of... well you know." She let the thought hang, not wanting to think to far ahead of what might have happened with Storm and the others.

Scion looks away innocently grudging the idea of another of Logans lessons in the art of whupping a little lions ass all over the danger room floor, then turns to look at Tey thinking about what she said to stop Logan from picking on him and then realises that if he does well in this mission he might be allowed to do more missions, if they arose.(which they undoubtedly will) and sighed feeling slightly lightheaded at his little dream of doing more missions and looks up noticing his three hairs still standing on end and licks his right glove a lil bit and strokes the three hairs back down into the folds of his hair, then looks at Spero wondering if she felt the family love in the room

Teyilia smiled as she watched Scion react to Logan, somehow the two would have to get along on the mission, otherwise Storm would get the better end of a good talk with Logan, _Unless it is for a class then they both think alike_ Teyilia thought remembering her first DA session, she was nearly killed had she not shifted into half cat form at the last second.

She turned to Logan, "So, you get up every morning at five am and ate then four hours later it is time for lunch? I must have slept in late." Teyilia said to Logan, she pointed to the beer, "Aren't you going to have some actual food with that beer?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Last I looked I'd been around long enough not t' need a mother anymore, darlin'." Logan toasted her with his beer. "Not hungry. Wanna stay lean an' mean. Whoever we're after, took 'Ro out of action, not t' mention Drake an' th' River Rat, an' that ain't no easy thing t' do. We're gonna need t' be at th' top o' our games 'r we're gonna wind up in th' same shape. Y'd best remember that, kitty cat. This ain't no party we're headin' f'r. It's war."

Teyilia smiled, "I remember, too old even for me" she said, then she went silent as if thinking, almost cutting herself with a clawed finger as she tapped a claw against her chin, _Indeed it is very hard to get Storm out of action if at all, Bobby though is a bit more of a hit and run type, Anna though, she's either in big trouble or worse, but then Storm was leading the three, what the hell happened??_ Teyilia spoke, as if still thinking, "If the Professor can't find them, even with Cerebro or Jean, if they are still alive, something has to be blocking both of them, but what?" Teyilia looked up and continued, "Lets just hope they are just alive and blocked from them for now, no use thinking bad thoughts about the mission before it even starts" she said

Logan shrugged. "I c'n think of six 'r seven different things that could be blockin' Chuck, Jeannie an' Cerebra. If Magneto was able t' design a helmet that c'n do it, there 'r a lot o' folks out there with better brains n' he's got. Cerebra can't detect 'em if they're in orbit. We've run into more alternate dimensions n' ya c'n shake a stick at. Bottom line is that those three r' too tough an' well trained f'r someone t' have taken 'em out without one o' 'em gettin' some kinda word out. We'll get t' Washington, I'll find their trail, an' we'll follow it t' wherever they're bein' held an' get 'em free."

He paused for a moment. "An' that's as close as y'r ever gonna get me t' givin' a pep talk."

"I kinda liked it. It was nice." Spero smiled, almost blushing. "So, when, did you say, we leave?" Spero took fries out of the frier, dumping them on a plate and offering it to the others before taking a fry and, just as she is about to eat it, decides to let it cool first. _I can't wait to see him in action_ she thinks, looking at Logan.

Logan finished off his beer, crushed the can and stole a few fries. "Soon as Xavier gives th' flamin' word. He doesn't want t' send us t' Washington as long as there's a chance Storm's team is somewhere else. He's checkin' out a coupla last possibilities, then he'll give us th' go. Meantime, I'm gonna leave ya in Tey's hands an' go rouse th' cajun."

That said, Logan rose from his seat and headed out the door.

Teyilia called to Logans leaving back, "Good luck" somehow Logan was gonna need it. _Jean's looking into the possiblity that the killer got them by finding the last place Strom was with Cerebro, Xavier is doing...what?_ she wondered, Charles put her in charge of a five man team when clearly she was only a second in command, but then if he wanted her in chargem there was really no way to get around it.

Up in Gambits room the curtains were closed, darkness filled the room, slight movement from the bed as the cajun shifted around, but remained asleep. Mutterings come up from under the covers.

Logan climbed the stairs and headed straight for Gambit's room. Standing in the hall, he sniffed the air. Yeah, the cajun was inside. Probably still asleep. Logan reached out and planted a knock on the door loud enough to wake the dead. "Yo, LeBeau! Outta bed! We're headin' f'r Washington!"

More mutterings something in french to the extent of 'just five more minutes papa', then rolled over curling up more and seems to fall back asleep.

Logan shook his head, lit a cigar and kicked the door in. "Outta bed or I'll have Teyilia warp ya into th' pool."

Gambit jumped as his door was kicked in, then groaned rubbing his red on black eyes "Mon'dieu...y'dun 'afta be like dat mon'ami, Gambit's up..." slowly the cajun gets out of bed, he's wearing a pair of black silk pj bottoms.

Logan looked at him, nods, takes a puff on his cigar, then turns and heads back to the kitchen. "Th' team's gatherin' in th' kitchen."

Gambit stretched a bit watching the canadian leave, and smirked and rummaged through his dresser drawer and got out some clothes, then starts humming as he enters his bathroom and takes a shower, taking his sweet time.

Finally he finished his shower and dried off, humming away, he got dressed, then went through the whole 'grooming' thing he does. Once he's finished he slips out of the bathroom and heads down to the Kitchen to everyone else.

"Hey Tey?",Scion said, once he had got Teyilia's attention he grinned and pulled a funny face, "dont look so seroius all the time, it doesnt suit you", then he put on his funny serious face as if making mockery of Tey's serious face, "dont worry we'll find the others then everything will be fine again, now cheer up or else!!", his grin grows even wider as hi lifts his right paw and makes electricity bounce around from each of his claws..."or else im gonna have to do some Static Shock Therapy!?!?!?!"

Teyilia smirked when Scion said to be cheerful, sometimes, even a cat had to be serious from time to time, but then again, SST was not a good idea, Teyilia raised an eyebrow with a smile on her face, "You sure you want to give me more of that SST again? The last time you did that to me, we ended up in the pool remember?" indeed both of them had, Scion had started the static shock therapy on her and Teyilia opened a portal under him, only to go with him into the pool, and thankfully it was late spring al warm outside.

Teyilia went over to the counter and shifted as she sat on it, becoming a solid blue housecat that was sitting on the edge of the countertop, her tail around her feet.

Logan re-entered the kitchen puffing on a cigar. His face was expressionless, but there was a kind of smug satisfaction in his step that just couldn't be ignored.

"Gambit's up," he said, walking past Teyilia and scratching her ears idly. "He oughtta be down in a few."

Teyilia purred as Logan scratched her ears, which then in turned perked up as the shower started up, "Up he's up, and he's gonna have to get breakfast on the fly," she said as Xaviers voice was heard.

_**"It is time for you to head out, Jean found something at Fort McNair in Washington, somehow it feels like something I felt before, there are two Mutants at Fort McNair, it is unknown of what they are doing, I already have you five cleared for landing in the Jet at the landing area of Fort McNair, you must hurry, get your things and go before time runs out"**_The Professor said, his voice heard by only those going on the mission, and that was five people, Teyilia, Logan, Xpero, Scion and Gambit.

Teyilia hopped off the countertop, "I'll get my things from my room and meet you at the jet" she said before opening a port and disappearing.

After listening to Dr. X talk, Spero looked a bit releaved to finally have something to do. She took the remaining fries and put them in a bag for Gambit. "He can have these," She offers holding the bag, "I am through with them anyway, I will be right back, I just need to grab something from my car, we will meet back in the garage?" Spero waits for an answer and, nods to the room before heading back to her car.

"'Bout flamin' time," Logan growled as Xavier's voice resounded in their heads.

Seeing Spero leave, Logan followed after her. "Get y'r stuff an' follow me. Th' hanger access is down below.

Scion grinned excitedly hearing the professors message and followed after Logan and Spero hopping off the counter.

Gambit enterd just as everyone is leaving "Mon'dieu...we leavin' a'ready?" he turned and followed Logan and the others.

Once outside Spero tossed her current bags in the back seet of her car and walked around to the back. She pressed a few strangely marked buttons and opens the trunk. _Shoot, what was that second code again? 10,5,7...no. 9,54,8,731,2_ as she presses the final button (also strangely marked), a click inside the car reveals a large, hidden compartment with numorous weapon bags. She picked two, then reaches under the car and brings out an eight foot long, solid diamond/adamantium sword and puches a small metal rod into the end of the hilt. She looks back into the car, and brings out a pair of specially desined sun glasses, built from 100 percent plastic, but also puts a small metal ring around each arm of the shades. She also grabs about 5 small metal marbles and puts them in her pocket. _Right, now, where did logan go,_ she thinks closing the trunk of her car.

Logan waited at the main entrance as Spero gathered her stuff. He quietly assessed the effectiveness of the weaponry she was pulling out. He didn't know what powers she had, but he hoped she wasn't going to depend on that sword. Didn't matter how good she was, that blasted thing was going to be next to useless in close quarters. He made a mental not to familiarize himself with her abilities once they were on the Blackbird.

Scion not completely looking where he was going had just in time noticed that Logan wasnt walking anymore and he skidded to a stop in the hall way behind Logan, feeling the awkward silence in the air and knowing that he's the youngest of the group had him wanting to shout at logan to not treat him like a kid oon this mission, he believed in himself that he was more than capable to keep up with any of the x-men, but not only that he wasnt scared of Logan in the slightest,Scions mother was FAR more frightening. but he didnt want Logan to know this.

whilst he was waiting he remembers his home and shudders thinking about his mom and sister, then looks at Logans back and grin's at the thought of him and her having an arguement, knowing just how stubborn they both are plays out scenarios of who would in in his head giving off a small snicker as Logan had failed in every bout

"Right, now where is the famous Blackbird?" Spero carries her bags at her sides almost automatically looking down to make sure they are closed, which they are. _I wounder how long the flight will be..._

The cajun makes his entrance from the kitchen, brown trenchcoat on as he smirks "Merdi Logan...y'rushin' 'round so much y'makin' dis homme's 'ead spin!" chuckles softly as he idly shuffles a deck of playing cards.

"We got friends in trouble, cajun," Logan said, "an' no time t' waste. Storm's team's gone missin' an' we're headin' f'r th' rescue. What you two doin' hangin' 'round here, anyway. Ya both know where th' Blackwing is. Get t' movin'."

He turned to Spero. "This way, darlin'. Follow me."

Frowns nodding and says no more, with Storm in trouble there's no time to fool around.

"Okay." she followed Logan, looking down at her feet as she walks.

"of course i know where it is, im justnot allowed down to those depths of the mansion unacompanied, im still a student remember!!" not that he hadn't been down there on his own but he wasnt going to let that get out, though saying that the professor probably already knows, he follows Gambit down to the blackbirds hangar

While all the while Tey had gone back to her room for a few things Just inside the closed door of her room a small hazy area was seen and a dark blue cat appeared, the cat shifted form as it walked over to the grey cabnet, Teyilia typed in a codex to unlock the main locks then spoke her own codex to open the last lock, opening the doors Teyillia took her combat vest out and put it on, the 9mm holster strapped to her right leg, a pair of combat knives where on the left hip, she then took her belt of Adamantium Daggers out of the cabnet and put it on, then took her P-90 SLA and warped a box of ammo into the Jet holding area with a loud _thunk_. Then she headed for the Jet herself, taking a portal to the Jet itself.

Inside the Jet there came a thud followed by a startled sounding meow as Teyilia came out of the port and nearly walked face first into the back of a chair, _gotta work on coming out in small places, I keep forgetting how small this thing is inside_ she thought as she powered up the computer systems. The screen read.

_Database upload complete, power at 0.8 percent_

Teyilia knew that she wasn't the one to fly the Jet, though she did have a pilots license, though gretting the thing powered up in time and speed for the teamto leave was highly needed, something odd was going on at Storm's last location, and the team was going to get there ASAP if Teyilia could help it, she opened the loading ramp to the Jet so everyone else could get inside the thing and hit the roof switch to open the roof-like hangar door. behind the garage.

Gambit arrives and looks around, idly wonders where the others are but figures they'll be here shortly and boards the jet's ramp, nods smiling at Teyilia "Bon'jour petite...y'comin' long wit' us den?" he asks.

"She's in charge," Logan growled as he boards right behind Gambit with Spero and Scion in tow. "Guess I'm flyin'. Tey, Cajun, run th' flamin' pre-flight while I get changed inta my workin' togs."

That said, he disappeared into one of the small restrooms at the back of the cabin; emerging a few minutes later in his uniform. He immediately moves into the pilot's seat and finishes the prep and presses the button that begins the roll back of the basketball court. "Buckle up, kiddies," he calls to the others. "I ain't wastin' any energy on fancy flyin'."

Gambit nodded and did so helping Teyilia with the preflight, and when Logan returns he takes a seat, idly shuffles his cards.

Teyilia smiled when Gambit arrived, then everyone else entered the Jet and Logan spoke his bit of getting the thing ready to go, which she had been doing since she got there

_Database uplaod complete, power at 100 percent_

Teyilia smiled when the screen showed that message, and it was just in time too, Teyla perfered a more natural look when on missions, which was whatever she had on when she woke up, but that didn't matter, by the time Logan came back it was time to lift off and head to Washington.

Getting into the seat next to Logan Teyilia checked her weapons, making sure she had everything, once the Jet was in the air a few minutes later She went and stowed the ammo box, then sat down in the seat next to Gambit, closing her eyes she tried to think of the last place Storm had radioed from, she had a fairly good idea of the warehouse area where the Professor had aimed them for the odd... happenings.

Scion grinned seeing the black bird feeling his heart starting to race, he was actually going on a mission, he took a deep breath before climbing the ramp into the x-jet, he had seen the x-jet before in lessons but this time was no lesson he decided to get out of the way of Logan before he upset someone and forced scion to stay behind, so he jumped straight into one of the passenger seats near the front of the jet and buckled in, then remembers that if on missions and without uniform precedure calls to wear an x-belt...

Scion started thinking trying to remember the x-jet lesson putting his paws on his face tracing the lesson in his head and then remembered and unclicked himself from the seat and ran to a draw near the back of the cabin and opened it pulling out a black belt with a metal buckle with the x-symbol on it and fastened it round his waist before cosing the draw again and going back to his claimed seat strapping himself in again, he dares not utter a word as his excitedness would probably give him a nervous high pitched voice which usually happened when caught off gaurd

Once everyone was on board and secured, Logan activated the VTOL and lifted out of the hangar. He then pointed the nose towards Breakstone Lake and activated the cloak. Over the lake, he picked up speed and altitude, then took a heading towards Washington DC. Given the speeds the Blackbird was capable of, they'd be there in ten to fifteen minutes.

Carfully getting her ballence, Spero stood up and set her bags on the chair she had been sitting on. She took off her cloak revealing a less then modest undergarmets, but quickly pulled out another cloak from one of the bags. Then she opened her other bag, pulled out a small case and set it on the floor. Next out came a hand gun holster with room for the four flame resistant, plastic handguns and four extra cartridges of ammo. Next she pulled out a knife holder and 3 metal knifes, and fixed it to her thigh. Lastly she pulled out a small but imposing looking machine gun and 2 extra cartridges of ammo. "Well, I am ready." She takes her seat again putting the two, now empty bags under her seat and takeing the case on her lap.

Teyilia kept a close eye on the readouts, she'd done a bit of work to the Jets main database computer, mostly adding three more data-drives for the main power systems, hopefully they would work the way they were supposed to, thankfully Scion was either lost in a daydream because of being on the mission, or he was thinking of something else.

Soon the Jet was at a good altitude and was going at a good speed, Teyilia moved back to her seat and felt a few G-Forces pulling at her as she moved, she went over to a new console next the co-pilots station, setting the heels of her hands on the dashboard she used her fingers to turn the twin dails at the same time just enough to amke the G-Forces no longer as strong. and in doing so she made the Jet a bit lighter then normal.

Just about fifteen minutes after they lifted off, Logan started bring the jet down. "Get y'r crap t'gether, kiddies. We're landin' this beast and takin' it t' th' streets. Time t' earn our pay."

He turns to Teyilia, with a look of fierce support. "Just confirmed that th' car Chuck arranged f'r us is waitin'. It's 'bout a five minute drive t' the warehouse district where 'Ro was at last contact. Y'r in command. Time t' start takin' charge."

"Wonderful" Teyilia said in mock dispair, then she smiled and said, "Land this bird, and lets get going" she stood up and went to the crate at the back, typing in a reather odd looking codex into the handle, she opened the crate and took out a small belt of six Adamantium Daggers and put it on, she took out her 9mm pistol from its holder on her left hip and put it in the crate, ashe had her daggers and P-90 SLA along with four extra clips.

within a few minutes the Jet landed at the space reserved for them, a good sized SUV was waiting for them, seeing the SUV Teyilia said, "Not exactly my perfered car but it'll do for the mission". She hit the ramp control and the ramp lowered down, she headed out first and went to the soldier waiting. going over to him she was handed the keys to the SUV, the soldier then got into a Jeep and drove off, "OK guys lets go!" she called up into the Jet as she headed for the car.

Scion felt the touch down and lisened carefully waiting for orders, he unfastened his seatbelt and followed Tey outside to the SUV and jumped in the back fastening his seat belt there

Spero followed Logan out of the Blackbird, still carrieing her case. Then, just as she was about to take her first step off the jet, she gasped and ran back to her bags, and grabbed five small metal marbles and ran back without a word to anyone about what she got or why she went back.


	2. the Plot Sickens

Meanwhile just before and during the flight to Washington D.C.

Out of the shadow of a nearby building, Sabretooth appears on the street. Magneto had wanted him to check out the area, hoping that his incredible senses would detect something others have missed. He moved with a speed and grace that didn't seem to fit his size. _Now where did they go?_ he thought to himself. Sabretooth stealthfully moved between buildings, looking through the dusty windows for any clues to the location of the missing X-Men.

A crackle of electricity and energy ripped through the vacant alley, accompanied by the tart smell of ozone. All reality seemed to groan and complain as a hole in the very fabric of reality opened in mid-air. The form of a young man came hurtling through the rip, which immediately closed behind him, leaving no sign of its existance save for the fast fading scent of smoke and ozone.

Nick fell several yards to the alley tarmac below. Only years of training in the Danger Room enabled him to instinctively use his flight to cushion his fall. He landed in a crouch and quickly scanned his environment. He wasn't where he had been. Where HAD he been? His memories were fragmented and dark; filled with pain and violence. He could remember the generalities, but not the specifics. He didn't know what had happened, but again, years of training took over. He needed to get his bearings, then find a place to regroup and assess his situation.

Sabretooth stopped mid-stride when he heard the crakling of Avenger's entrance. He paused to allow his senses to determine what the noise was. _Ozone... Crackling energy..._ He quickly realized that this wasn't from a natural source. Maybe he had found Storm. He allowed his acute senses to determine the direction of the noise and slowly made his way toward it, keeping close to the buildings to cover his presense. _I don't need to walk into an ambush._

Nick identified his location as being near the end of an alley cul-de-sac. He didn't know what city he was in, but according to what he could tell from the various trash scattered about he seemed to be somewhere in the USA. Next, he took a personal assessment. He wasn't injured and he still had his standard assortment of equipment. He was wearing his uniform and didn't have a change of clothes or an image inducer, so he figured getting something less conspicuous was rather high on his list of things to do.

As Sabretooth roundded a building, he saw Avenger standing in the cul-de-sac. _You aren't Storm, but you are an X-Men._ He pulled himself close to the building to remain hidden in the shadows, inching closer to the unaware mutant in the alley.

Nick felt a familiar presence the second Sabretooth entered the alley. The feral mutant was almost as good as Nick's mentor, Logan, but even he couldn't sneak up on Nick's spatial sense. Nick actually smiled; not because he was happy to see the psychopath, but because this Creed's presence was at least something familiar.

"What's the matter, Victor? Missed me, so you had to come and get your butt kicked again?"

Sabreooth stepped out of the shadows. "What are you talking about? I don't know you." His jagged voice echoing among the vacant buildings. But that's not going to stop me from killing you though." Sabretooth roared as he leapt at the X-Men, trying to render flesh from bone with his adamantium claws.

Reacting with a speed and skill that parallels, if not exceeds, Sabretooth's own, Nick reached into his duster, and took out a circular object, he spun around and braced himdself. Victor found his claws bouncing off of one of the few objects in the universe that they can't cut through; the most famous shield in the world.

Nick smiled. "Then introductions are in order. I'm called Avenger and I'm the guy who killed you almost a year ago. Too bad you have such a bad habit of not staying dead."

Sabretooth landded in a crotched position, ready to spring again if he wanted. "Killed me? Nobody can kill Sabretooth! Things must be getting pretty bad at Xavier's for him to sent a nutjob." Victor began to circle Avenger, trying to assess the skills of this young warrior. "Where did you get that shield, boy?"

Nick assessed his opponent. Something was not right. Sabretooth was a blowhard and not above playing mind games, but this just wasn't his style. He was actually acting like they had never battled before. If anything, Creed should be boasting about the half dozen times they fought and Nick came out on the losing end, or Logan or one of the others had to come to his rescue. What could Creed hope to gain by pretending that they'd never met?

Nick wished his head wasn't so screwed up. Why couldn't he seem to think straight? Whatever was wrong, didn't seem to be affecting his combat abilities or powers, but his memories were confused. It was like he could remember faces and names and personal details, but everything else was a blur. He remembered Creed, remembered fighting him (but couldn't remember specific battles or how many battles), remembered killing him (but couldn't remember how, when or where). He could even recite lessons on Sabretooth's abilities, personality and tactics.

What Nick couldn't seem to remember, however, included things like where he'd been and what he'd been doing before waking up in that alley. He remembered the governments of the world declaring war on mutants (and eventually on anyone with superpowers), but he couldn't remember what reasons they used or what events precipitated their decision. He remembered the layouts of the Xavier Mansion and the Triskelion, but couldn't remember how they were destroyed. He knew that both complexes HAD been destroyed, but when he tried to remember how and when, there was nothing but coufusing flashes of memory that he couldn't seem to focus on.

All of this ran through the back of Nick's head as Sabretooth circled him. The whole time, however, Nick never once let his attention wander. He knew all too well that one opening was all that Creed would need and he knew better than to give it to him.

After a moment of maneuvering, Nick decided on a battle plan. First off, he needed to know his environment better. Second, he needed more room to move around. A close quarters fight favored Creed too much. Nick preferred having a little elbow room.

The only outward sign that Nick permitted himself was the vaguest hint of a mischievous smile an instant before flying straight up. He went from zero to well over Mach One in an instant and only for an instant. The result was a massive sonic boom in the tight alley as Nick seemed even to Sabretooth's senses to simply disappear and reappear on the roof of one of the buildings bordering the alley.

Floating inches above the roof, Nick figured that the sonic boom and air displacement left in his wake in the alley had to be particularly painful to someone with the heightened reflexes that Creed had. He didn't assume that that alone would take the psychotic mutant out however. At best he'd bought himself a couple of seconds to get his bearings.

Looking around, he immediately realized that he was in Washington DC. This did little to set his mind at ease, however, because the image of the undamaged city just seemed wrong. There should have been damage. Hadn't he thrown a Sentinel through the Washington Monument . . . when was it . . . had it actually even happened . . . what was wrong with him?

The sonic boom caused Sabretooth to cover his ears. The rushing air then blew him off his feet. He rolled back and into the side of a building. When he looked back, Avenger was gone. Victor leapt to his feet and roared at the top of his lungs. He didn't like being denied a chance to kill one of the X-Men.

"COWARD!" He could feel the rage clawing at him.

Sabretooth realized that the mutant might be nearby. If Avenger had a ranged attack, Sabretooth was a sitting duck in the open. He jumped up to a fire exit on the side of the building using his enhanced strength. He found a window, smashed it in, and entered the building. Magneto might want to know about the new arrival.

Nick noticed Sabretooth slipping into the window. Wherever he was and whatever else was going on here, Creed was too dangerous to allow to run loose. Regardless of how scrambled everything else may have been, that one fact stood clear. In an instant, all other concerns were shoved to a small compartment of his brain and locked away until they could be dealt with at a more convenient time. He had work to do.

Nick was way too well trained to follow Sabretooth through the window. Instead, he flew over to the roof of the building and made his own entrance through the skylight. His spatial sense immediately scanned his surroundings; seeking to both get the lay of the terrain and to locate his opponent.

The warehouse was filled with crates, what was in them was unknown, there was a rather tall flat crate in the center of the large room ontop of which Avenger stood on from through the skylight, what he could see was a few catwalks along the second, third and forth floors along the walls and going everywhere in the huge building.

the crates were stacked up like hay in a haybarn, iterlocking with the other as to not fall over, there was two box trailers(without the wheels) stacked against what looked to be the door to the warehouse, which mad getting through the main door was a bad idea as it was sealed shut because of the two box trailers

Nick dialed up his headset to full scan and addsed the data to his spatial awareness. He was looking for movement, heat signatures, heartbeats, breath sounds and anything else that would tell him the location of his target or other occupants of the building. He was also trying to locate, identify and isolate the sounds of any machinery in the warehouse.

When Avenger looked down he'd see three symbols, two were clearly unknown the third was a well known feline mark on the third symbol, seemed a momma cat had marked the crate as her area. however even without the feline mark on the third symbol it was clearly the mark of the Brotherhood of Mutants.

There came a clatter of footsteps as two men, both soldiers, armed with AK47 rifles appeared at the sounds of shttering glass, neither one said anything, as they split up, both went to higher catwalks, one was on the same level of a catwalk as Avenger was, and the other was one level down. The warehouse was dark and only had three lights on. the Soldiers never looked Avengers way nor did they find Sabertooth's hiding place.

Avenger noted the Brotherhood mark and commits the other two to memory. He also notes the locations of the two soldiers and keeps his senses alert. Other than that, he stays in the air, stays in the shadows and keeps feeling around for Sabretooth. If he detects Creed attacking one of the soldiers, or one of them detects him, he took steps to deal with the threat and protect the life of the soldiers. After all, they posed no serious threat to him and were only doing their jobs.

Sabretooth crept around the boxes in the warehouse. He could hear the soldiers moving through the warehouse. He could also smell them. He moved like a cat in the jungle, stalking his prey. First the soldiers, then the new little man. He moved behind the soldier on the lower level with him. This was too easy but the soldier could complicate things.

Nick almost smiled as Creed moved toward the soldier. The feral mutant was good; one of the best, but even he couldn't hide from Nick's tactile spatial awareness. Nick immediately slid his father's shield back into the dimensional pocket of his duster and pulled out a flash grenade. He triggered the sphere and threw it towards the lower catwalk between Creed and his would be victim.

"Naughty, naughty, Creed," Nick said as the blinding flash went off almost right at Sabretooth's feet and illuminated the entire warehouse for an instant. "No slicing soldiers while I'm around."

Creed smiled as he heard the flash grenade coming. _Just as i wanted._ He closed his eyes as the grenade went off, then simply slipped away from the guard. _The soldier will think he is being attacked. Lets see the kid handle them._ He moved quickly back up the crates and out of the window he came in through.

When the flash grenade went off the Soldier was thankfully not looking Creed's way, he had his back to him, then spun after the thing went off, He got on his radio, "Base Entry this Chev, we got a pair of badits in Building Five, need backup, over." The soldier then took off down the catwalk for the row of windows, all of them unshattered, not seeing Sabertooth get out in the darked warehouse.

"Chev is this is Green, third level is clear, what was the flash?" Chevs radio went off.

"Unknown, still finding out, Backup should be here soon." Chev replied. the two soldiers then once more went silent as they kept their lights on as they looked around the warehouse. one of them two, Green, walked right under the crate that Avenger had landed on in the warehouse. The soldier never looked up. he just moved on.

_You won't get away that easy,_ Nick thought as he felt Creed moving towards the window.

Sabretooth was fast and mobile, but Avenger was faster and could fly. Thought and action were almost simultaneous as he became a blur of motion that the soldiers were unlikely to even be able to see, much less follow, exited through the skylignt and was waiting for Creed when he exited the window. He threw a powerful punch at his feral opponent's jaw; intent on knocking Creed back into and probably most of the way through the building.

The sound of wind going by made Green turn in a full circle, then look up and he saw the shattered skylight, "HQ this is Green in Building Five, we have a bandit somewhere inside, Chev and I could use some backup over." He said going to a ladder leading up to the roof of the cat walk.

Outside the warehouse not only was the team, nearing where Sabertooth and Avenger first met the other, but the soldiers were running by as if they were under attack from something, each was armed with the standard FNP-90, which was a bit different then Teyilia's perfered weapon. A soldier appeared atop the nearst warehouse, "Chev this is green backup has arrived, what's your status?"

"Second level clear, one shattered window, glass though is both inside and out, Moving on to ground level, Chev out" came the response.

--------------------------------

Meanwhile the team has gotton their SUV

Letting Teyilia drive, Logan took the shotgun seat and kept the window open. As they drew closer to their destination, he began to stick his head out and sniff the air. At first he wasn't sure about the familiar scent he seemed to be getting. As they approached the location of Storm's last contact, however, he confirmed the presence of his nemesis.

"I ain't picked up the scents of Storm's team yet," he announced with a growl, "but Creed's nearby an' that just can't be a coincidence. When we find him, I'm bettin' we'll find what happened to 'Ro an' th' others."

Teyilia nodded, "Right, I don't smell Storm or the her team at all" she said shifted for a moment so she could get a better sense of smell, which was the same as Logans own senses. When he said Creed was nearby she just smiled, the day was getting funner and funner with every passing moment.

As she pulled the SUV around a corner she noticed the warehouses behind a fence, the gate was open as if waiting for them. Teyilia shifted back into human form before the soldier noticed as she brought the SUV to a stop so the soldier could see them and let them through, which he did after seeing the driver.

Within a few minutes more the Team was nearing the first of five large warehouses.

Logan got out of the car as soon as Teyilia pulled to a stop. "Creed's in that building. Got three others in there with him. Don't recognize 'em, but one seems . . . familiar. Can't place it."

Scion could only smell the air that was let through the window, not knowing what Sabertooth smelt like or even remembering what Storm and her team smelt like he didnt know what to say but he could smell something that was familiar to him though thought of it to be impossible and shrugged it off then caught a strong whiff from the front seat, "all I can smell is Logans sweaty armpits"

"Oh, move out of my way," Spero half-joked at hearing that she had an oppertunity to 'smell logans armpits'. "So, how much farther? I am getting a bit bored, isn't there some easier way to find people now-days? Satalite imaging or something?" Spero shifted in her seat.

Logan ignored Scion's banter. The kid was nervous. He did answer Spero's comments, however. "We already tried 'em. That's what Chuck was usin' all last night. Whatever's goin' on here ain't registerin' on any o' the most advanced detection systems on this planet. Now, we gotta go back t' th' basics." That said, he started following the all too familiar scent towards one of the warehouses.

Teyilia got out of the car and tossed the keyes to Logan as she passed him, "Hang on to those" she said as she reached into the SUV for her gun as the soldiers tore past as if they were competing for a medal of honor somewheres. Teyilia shifted as if not thinking of it as her arm reaching for her gun changed into a bit of tannish yellow fur, which disappeared almost right away as she noticed the smell of burnt ozone, "Loagn, you smell that?" she asked going to where the smell was the storngest, there was a metal barrel used for buring trash that the soldiers used to keep warm at night while on watch. Looking up to a door she opened it and entered the warehouse, right upon entering she caught Storm's scent on both the door and the doorframe itself. "Well, seems that if this was where Storm last contacted us" she said knocking on the metal frame, amazed that her scent was still on the metal door after so long. Teyilia then entered the warehouse.

"Right, just walk it without a thought to the fact that it could be a trap, I get it, the plan is to get killed. That sounds great, but if you don't mind, I will try not to get shot." Spero followed Teyilia in, keeping her eyes open, though Teyilia or Logan would probibally smell danger before it ever came within eye site. She fiddled with 2 of the marbles in her right hand as she walked in.

The little lionboy climbed out of the suv closing the door behind him and straightening his jacket and walked slowly after Tey, Logan and Spero sniffing the air, the smell of ozone wasnt what was arousing his suspicions but the familiar smell he had smelt earlier was a little bit stronger but couldn't quite put his finger on it(or paw for arguements sake) he walked up to the door frame as if to follow Tey and the others when something caught his eye, someone had graffiti'd on one of the walls outside the warehouse he walked over to it and traced his finger round the marks, as if lost in thought his mind racing he felt sick to his stomach, his face and eyes lost a bit of colour and he decided not to say anything incase he was just being paranoid and went in through the doorway following the others the smell of storm put a slight smile on his face but his face and eyes were still the same

------------------------------------------

There came a banging noise that Avenger heard clear as a bell, then the door opened fully (though he was outside and couldn't see it) and Teyilia stepped through, Chev appeared, "You the backup HQ sent?" he asked looking over the team, his eyes mostly on Teyilia's P-90 SLA in her hands.

"You could say that" Teyilia said looking around, "What's the deal of you calling for backup?"

"We got a bandit or two inside, two smashed windows, one of them a skylight, only the glass is not all over the floor as one would think, other then that, Green and I have been scouting around inside, we've yet to see anyone" Chev reported, Chev was in his late thirties and had the standard haircut of a soldier. He had a young boysh face that made him look younger then he was, along with brighte blue eyes.

Teyilia looked around, "Very well, have you, or your fellow soldier noticed anything out of the norm in this building? anything missing, people going in and out unannouced?" Teyilia asked seeming to take charge of the soldier before her.

Chev shook his head, "Nope, not off the top of my head, though there was a few odd lookin' fellows coming in and out of here at the wee hours of the morning the past four weeks, the night watchmen, we call him Nighty, said the men came in SUVs, like that one" Chev pointed to the SUV the team had outside, "Said they had brought boxes as well as left with boxes, the number of boxes inside here though is always the same, never any missing."

"OK, get on your radio and let the other guard know that backup has arrived, then go join him as he will most likely need you. We'll take it from here." Teyilia said, Chev nodded and left, heading for the rooftop of the warehouse.

Spero came in and nodded as she say Teyilia take control of the situation. Instead, she started looking around the warehouse, taking note of the location of all the windows, doors, and any other possible exits/entrences, or catwalks. She also took note of what the walls and the doors appeared to be made of. She tried to get a basic layout of the crates sitting around as well. But otherwise remained quiet.

Scion followed Spero inside and smiled weakly with a slightly pale look on his face and eyes, but stood ready waiting for an order and looked up at the different catwalks in the building

Teyilia reached into her combat vest pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on,, two seconds later a beep was heard by Logan and Scion as the sunglasses made a wireless link hookup with the cross hairs on Teyilia's P-90 SLA. "alright, split into pairs, Spero your with Gambit, you guys take the top walkway and the roof, Logan your on your own on the ground floor, Scion your with me we have the first and second level catwalks, if anyone finds anything call it in with your location" She said before heading deeper into the warehouse, passing a stack of crates that went to the ceiling, she passed her light over a crate and three symbols appeared, two she knew right away the third she didn't, one was the Brotherhood of Mutants, the other of the Faction from Ann Arbor, but what was the third one?

Scion clenched his paws and nodded and followed Teyilia, when Teyilia stopped at the crates and looked at them he noticed the symbols, he didnt recognise the first 2 that Teyilia did but he recognised the 3rd to anyone they'd look like 3 drops of water but they werent they were 3 black rose petals side by side the same pattern of the grafitti outside the building, seeing this made scions stomach start doing backflips he looked down at the ground then took a deep breath trying to calm himself hoping his suspicions wouldnt lead them into that sort of trouble.

He pushed past Teyilia to a ladder and started climbing up to the first level catwalk he looked around then unclasped one of his paws and put his claws into a point and focused on only putting a small amount of electricity around them and created a small ring of electricity around his paw and it shone like a torch, he pointed it down the walkway looking close at the floor for clues of what might have happened here but waited for Teyilia to catch up

Something smelled... different, but what was it? _OK this is odd, what is that smell coming from?_ Teyilia wondered as she passed a crate, then Scion passed her to the ladder and started to look around with his own, makeshift light, which actually worked really well, _Guess I'm gonna have to... Ok there it is again, what is that smell??_ Teyla stopped next to a crate, the smell was strong, plus the crate was at the bottom of the stack that Avenger had landed on and floated above, Teyilia shifted a bit to get a better sense of smell and balance, then it hit her full force, _There is a cat living in here, with young most possibly, I hope they are safe in case something goes wrong._ she thought, going into a low crouch and pushing off and grabbing hold of the top of the crate with one hand, her claws digging in, and the cat mark scent filling her nose and mouth. from where she was she got a good look around the place, as well as noted that the crate also had the three marks, she looked closely at the thrid mark, _Wonder if it is a watermark?_ She thought pulling herself up to the top of the crate and then jumping over to Scion on the catwalk one level below.

As Sabretooth reached the window, he could see others gathering outside. Then came the blow from Avenger. Creed flew back into the warehouse and into a stack of crates. As he began to get up, he noticed a floor drain to his left among the wooden splinters of the crates. Using his claws, he cut around the drain then jumped down into the sewers below, replacing the drain behind him. The sounds of splashing echoed down the tuneels as Sabretooth ran away from the warehouse.

Scion jumped not expecting Teyilia to jump infront of him, at least not like that. acting a little bit on edge he heard the tumbling of crates as Sabertooth fell into them and shone the makeshift lightning torch towards the crates not seeing anything there, then his ears twitched on top of his head as he heard splashing moving away from the building, "do you hear that?"

Logan separated from the rest of the team and began to prowl around the warehouse. The scents of Ororo's team were definitely present, but not fresh. The scent of Sabretooth and this other were far more recent. He was doing a circuit of the ground level of the place when he heard the crash of Sabretooth flying into the crates. By the time he reached the area, however, all that was left was the hole and the sound of splashing. He was just about to follow Creed into the sewers when Avenger appeared.

Avenger flew back into the warehouse through the window; intending to pursue Sabretooth. As he entered, however, he saw something that he knew in his heart couldn't be. A memory of Logan battling a dozen Sentinels and taking out several of them before the rest took him down and blasted his carcass until there was nothing left but a pile of adamantium flashed painfully across his mind. Nick knew for a fact that Logan was dead and yet, there the man was standing before him. It was the last straw. He stopped and just floated there in mid air looking at Logan in shock; his body limp.

Spero finally caught up with Logan and began to yell, "What was that... Hey, who are you?" she finished seeing Avenger floating limply in the air. "Um. I am I missing something?" Spero looked between the tow men a few times before sighing and sitting down, "Don't tell me; it's a long story isn't it? Well, I have time but I supose you would rather chase after whoever went down that sewer." She pointed to the hole in the floor. "We can talk later" She dropped down into the sewers and took in her new surroundings, specifically looking for anyone waiting to attack.

Teyilia was about to say something when the crash came, thwen she heard Spero yelling her question. she turned as Scion did, though she had a better light and only saw Logan staring at someone else, his back to her and Scion, "I'm not sure if I am seeing it, but I sure heard it" she said.

She looked to Scion, Storms scented ended right where the two were standing on the second level catwalk, and where Storms scentended the mother cat's scent started stornger then ever, which made Teyilia shift into fully human, "You smell that?" she ask Scion who was stnading next to her, meaning the cat marks inside the warehouse.

Logan looks at Avenger, but talks to Spero. "He's wearin' an X-Men uniform, but I never seen him before. He looks like a younger version of a guy I know named Rogers. Be careful. Th' idiot y'r about t' try t' follow's called Sabretooth an' he's probably leading ya into a trap 'r ambush. Better let me take point."

He enters the opening and begins to track Creed.

Scion then shone his light down at Logan and Spero then up at the new guy then at Tey as Tey spoke to him, he took a deep breath inhaling as much as he could while sniffing and nearly hacked to death"oh my god is there roadkill in here or something? it smells like me on a bad day"

Teyilia looked around the catwalk, there was a few burn marks on the thing, plus there was no railing whatsoever on the catwalk, Teyilia spoke, "That is one way of putting the smell as something, though I didn't want to to hear it, it actually put me in a better mood." She said, "That smell is of a feral cat, I'm unsure of how big or if there is more then one, though it has marked its territory, more then once."

Teyilia saw Spero and Loagn head down, leaving the person that Logan was staring at somewhere nearby. _Rogers, why do I know that name?_ she wondered, she keyed her radio, the headset over he left ear came to life, not knowing that Avenger could hear her clear as day on his own radio, "Logan, what are you doing? Who else is inside here other then us and the soldiers?"

The cajun had stayed quiet through the whole trip, not once did he say anything, which for him was odd in and of itself. Now Gambit wandered around the warehouse, he'd watched the others, then seemed to disappear in the shadows, but he remained alert, anyone with a keen smell could find him. He was out of visual sight.

"A feral ca...?" Scion turned off his make shift torch and ran to the edge of the catwalk looking down at the crates Tey was stood by earlier, 'its not marking territory, its been captur... oh my god we need to leave'

he moves back to Tey with a lighter step than before so asnot to make much noise, "uhm Tey I have a really bad feeling that we shouldn't be here"

Avenger looked around; totally confused and in shock. This wasn't possible. Suddenly, however, it struck him. He was a X-Man. The impossible was a daily occurance. Parallel dimensions and timelines were known commodities to the people he was raised amongst. The only X-Men he recognized in this reality, at least so far, were Logan and Gambit. A woman in the rafters, however, seemed to be calling the shots, so he figured that was a good place to start.

Flying up to Teyilia's and Scion's position, he hovered in mid air. "Uh . . . I don't know you, but you seem to be the leader of this team. I'm called Avenger and, believe it or not, I'm a member of the X-Men, too. Explanations and introductions can be done later. Right now, we're dealing with Sabretooth. I encountered him shortly after I arrived in this . . . dimension, timeline, world, reality, whatever. The fight brought us into this warehouse. He's disappeared into the sewers below. Logan and a young woman who appears to be a member of your team are following him. There are boxes here, however, that bear the markings of the Brotherhood, as well as other markings I'm unfamiliar with. I don't know what your mission is, but these may bear investigating."

Spero bowed with an exagerated motion meaning, 'be my guest.' As Logan begins to search to sewers, Spero closed her eyes, "You might want to close your eyes for a secound." She warns Logan before concentraiting on everywhere light is seeping into the sewers.

Logan nodded and closed his eyes for a moment to allow Spero to do whatever she seemed to be intent on trying. At the same time, he focused on trying to separate Creed's scent from the effluvia of the Washington sewers. It's not an easy job even for him.

Suddenly, a bright flash lit the sewers then the sewers went back to a normal sewery light level. Then the light increased slightly to make it easier to search the area. "I figure the first might disorient him, and the secound is so I don't step in the crap." Spero smiled happily before hooking her case to the sheath and, in the same motion, putting out her sword. "Ready?"

Teyilia spoke into her radio again, "Logan, come in please, Logan do you copy?" Teyilia let out a breath, "Damit all" she muttered as Scion came back looking rather worried, "I'm starting to agree with you" she said.

Then Avenger showed up in the air, thinking he was a enemy she aimed her gun at him, she didn't fire though, instead she only held the light on him, "am I supposed to know you?" she asked the man floating in the air, "Two of the symbols on the crates I know of, one is indeed of the Brotherhood, the second is of Cartuchi, a rebel faction in Ann Arbor, the third I've no idea of, though it looks like a water stain" she lowered her weapon then said, "I am in charge of this team, we lost three of our own, you say you are a X-Man yourself, yet we haven't met, I am called Teyilia, this is Scion, Gambit is somewhere around as well as Logan and Spero down in the sewers, which sadly there is nothing left as we heard... Sabertooth was it? We heard him fleeing, though if he's gone I've no clue."

Scion looked to the ground knowing all to well what that third symbol was and it certainly werent no water stain, he looked up at the guy floating infront of him and Teyilia not saying a word,letting Tey finish. "please Tey just trust me on this, we have to get outside, in the open..."

Scion was acting extremely spooked his face seemed whiter than it had ever been before, someone would have thought he had seen a ghost or something, his paws were starting to shake,

"why? why on my first mission... just my luck... why them?" Scion had started mumbling to himself and he jumped around paranoid like thinking he heard the mechanical whirring of a camera changing focus or turning on a hinge

Teyilia's left ear twitched as what seemed to be a camra for the warehouse turned to look their way, at first she didn't think much of it, then she heard it, a faint clicking sound, then out of the corner of her eye she noticed Scion getting really jumpy, "What's gotton into you?" she asked, then a faint humming sound was heard as the "camra" had a red, "recording" light on, which then turned off a few secons later, then a red dot appeared on the catwalk and a laser hit the thing thankfully not cutting through it, but it bounced off the metal catwalk as if the thing was a mirrior, which it was.

"Forget the question!" she shouted firing a few rounds at the "camra", which then started up a few more, within a few seconds the three where srrounded by three colors of lasers, there was at least a dozen of them, moving in such a way that one had to be fast to get out of the "room" made of lasers that were always moving.


	3. The Party is Crashed

A door opened a few levels down, it was a little office, the same office that Chev went into, but then Teyilia could see Chev, on the floor tied and gagged. Six huge men came out, each split up into pairs of two, two of the largest went for the three srrounded by the lasers as the camras turned off.

"Get down!" Teyilia yelled seeing a muzzle flash from a lower level and a few dings were heard as the catwalk was hit a few times, Teyilia returned fire and one went down, but then firing gave her spot away, she had to run, and take Scion with her unless...

"Get the kid!" one of the goons yelled, he was a ugly dude, torn face and clothes, he looked as if he'd been picked up off the street before the crushing machine got to him, the other goons made their way to the catwalk that Teyilia and Scion were on.

Acting quickly, Nick reached into his duster and brought the shield out. Teyilia and Scion will both get a brief look at the world famous emblem on the shield before he puts it over his head and reaches out an arm to both of them.

"Grab hold and hold on for dear life," he said in a surprisingly calm voice for the situation. "You want to get outside, I'll get you outside."

Teyilia took one look at the emblem on the shield and without thinking she grabbed Scion and all but handed the lionboy to Avenger, seeing that emblem made her know that she could trust Avenger with the lionboy, she then brought up her P-90 and fired a few times, sparks flew as her shots connected with the supports for the catwalk that two really ugly looking men were coming from.

Teyilia felt the catwalk under her feet shake as two men pounded towards her, which then made her fall off the thing onto the _same_ crate that the cat scent was strongest...

...She hit the crate, and fell into it with a loud shriek as she landed on something not hard nor soft, just plain painful, rolling over she found what she landed on, a spiked bottle like weapon was laying there, she grabbed the thing and held it up, it was a time bomb with three spikes to anchor it to something.

suddenly the crate went dark, Teyilia stood and shifted into feline form just enough to have her body half covered in fur, and twice as strong as Logan in the proccess, pulling back a fist she swung and knocked one of the men off the top of the crate, she then pushed off the floor of the thing and landed on the top of it, another man was there as if waiting for her. Teyilia sent a spin kick to the man who blocked it, and sent one of his own, which she blocked and sent right back at him, the man sent her to the floor... _hard_

Her P-90 had vanished when she shifted, though she still had her daggers, shifting as she rolled on the warehouse floor she grabbed four of the six and shifted again, the daggers became claw-like.

The lights were then on full blast and very bright, showing the inside of the huge building, Avenger and Scion could both see what might have been Teyilia, but in her place there was a mostly white feline with, black, purple and blue patches of color mixed with the fur.

Scion was looking round in a panic and jumping left and right from the lasers when Teyilia grabbed him and threw him to Avenger, he looked up at Avenger and then looked down at the ground as the lights came on it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light but ten he saw all the goons.

Scion growled noticing(thankfully) there wasn't any of their Masters around knowing full well who, and what, the Blackrose Syndicate is. He flexed his paws and gathered electricity around them and started shooting Tesla Electricity at each of the goons in an attempt to give Teyilia a chance to run...

Using the shield to deflect both lasers and stray bullets, Avenger flew towards the outer wall of the warehouse at blinding speed; just short of exerting g-forces that would have been damaging to his passenger. At the last second, he repositioned the shield ahead of them so that it would impact the wall first. The vibranium in the shield would absorb the impact while the adamantium backed by Avenger's momentum and strength would bust through. At least that was the intention. Since neither the windows nor the skylight had been abnormally armored, he had to hope that the walls weren't either.

Nick's plan was simple. These goons seemed to be after the kid. If he could get him outside, the goons were likely to follow, hopefully giving the cat woman who had introduced herself as Teyilia some respite and a chance to make good her own escape and even launch a counter offensive. Further, the fact that the thugs would have limited points of egress should supply choke points that Nick hoped to be able to control. That was under optimal conditions, of course, but at the very least, it should draw the opponent out into a more open area where Nick could make better use of his speed and maneuverability in dealing with them.

Teyilia was locked in hand to hand combat with one of the largest men she ever fought, and she was holding her own very well, he sent a swing at her mid-drift while at the same time swinging for her face, she blocked the first, and nearly was hit from the second, instead she felt herhand get grabbed and the turned around, and the guy put a foot on her chest and rolled backwards, sending Teyilia into a backwards triple cartwheel.

The man got up and called to her, "I can ready your every move kitty, why do you just be nice and give us the kid?" he said walking forwards fast, he swung his fist as if to knock her out...

...only to have the hand blocked, and a dagger through his heart, "read this." a cold purr filled voice hissed into his face. Teyilia yanked out the dagger and the man fell to the ground in a heap, Teyilia let out a breath, "freak" Teyilia looked up and watched as Avenger hit the wall with his shield and go through with little to no trouble, though the men went running for the door and the roof.

The head Goon watched as Teyilia took out one with a bullet to the neck and the other with a _claw_ to the heart, this was not what he was wanting to do for his day on the job, fighting a cornered dog was way easier, but then a cat like that would come in very handy.

Two of the goons stopped when they started for Teyilia, the Leader yelled, "Forget her! Get the kid! Now!" he yelled, then when they didn't move he added, "If the Mistresses don't kill you, I will!" that got them moving fast, they both went for the doors while those on the catwalks ran for the roof

The first two goons through door got hit with a shield that flew from Avenger's hand, hit the first, rebounded to hit the second, then rebounded again to return to Nick's hand. Nick's father had taken out literally thousands of goons with that shield. Steve Rogers had been able to lift maybe a thousand pounds under optimal conditions and with ultimate effort. Nick Rogers could lift a hundred times that amount with far less effort. In his hands, the shield would cut an unarmored man in half. Even given their body armor, the two thugs were still hit with the force of a speeding semi. It was unlikely they were going to get up any time soon . . . if ever.

Without taking his attention off the fight, Nick set Scion down and calmly addressed him. "These men seem to know you. May I assume that you know them as well? If so, any suggestions on tactics?"

"i dont know them but i know their Bosses, they will do anything to get the job done. these guys will probably try and play dirty, i can cover you with long distance electricity if it helps"

Scion straightened himself out after landing then cracks his paws and then flexed his claws as his eyes flashed with yellow electricity he looked to the main door of the building already starting to be shadowed by the large men, he then fired a large bolt of electricity straight through the doorway

There came a pair of _Kabong!_ sounds as the Shield knocked first one man then the next, each were doing the Cha-Cha on the ground as if they had be knocked in thr brain a bit too hard, "Get up you fools!" The good leader shouted, "Get the kid now!"

"Right boss, we're on it" said one of the goons on the ground through shattered teeth. The two pulled themselves to their feet and once again started for Avenger and Scion as a pair of goons appeared on the roof, guns drawn and ready to fire.

Looking around a few seconds Teyilia spotted the sewer pipe leading down, and yelled into it, "Logan, if you can hear me, we got trouble, get back up here!" she looked up as the Goon Leader came running at her with a two by four piece of wood, _oh crap_ she thought as she dove out of the huge mans way.

"I'm gonna get you little kitty." the man said in a really whiny sounding voice, "come on out now."

Teyilia dove behind a few crates, then started climbing them, there was no way she'd let these guys get the better end of her team.

Hearing an echo through the sewers that she couldn't quite interprite, Spero turned to Logan, "Did you here that? You have good hearing right? did you understand it? It sounded like Teyilia, maybe we should go back..." Spero looked around nerviously, sheathing her sword and pulling out one of her guns and quickly checking that it is loaded, she turned the safety off with an echoing _click_. She touched the right side of her sunglasses and lets the lights dim slightly.

Logan was already moving. Sabretooth was a minimal threat to the group, but Storm and the others were already missing and he wasn't about to lose Teyilia and her team as well. Creed was going to be next to impossible to track through the sewers, anyway.

A growl burst from his throat and his claws were bared as he leaped from the sewers and sliced cleanly through the improvised weapon being wielded by the goon leader. He landed with his feet spread in a combat crouch. His body was blocking his opponent's access to both Teyilia as she dived for cover and Spero as she emerged from the hole originally created by Sabretooth.

"Bad move." Logan's smile as not a pleasant sight. "Ya got two choices, bub. Ya c'n give up an' tell us what happened t' our friends, r' ya c'n get ready f'r a whole lotta pain an' sufferin'. Ya don't wanna know which one I'm hopin' ya'll take."

Avenger nodded. "Keep an eye on the rooftops. They're likely to send snipers up there. I'll deal with the attackers coming at us through the door."

He slid the shield back into his duster and came out with a katana. The hilt of the weapon was ornate and the blade was razor sharp. The blade was also made of pure adamantium. Nick flew back to the two thugs at the doorway; launching a full strength heel kick to the groin of the one and slicing the sword through the weapon arm of the second. If they were tough enough to get up after being hit with the shield, they were a lot tougher than normal people, which meant he could take the kid gloves off and cut loose.

Spero exited the hole to find the warehouse in chaos, Teyilia running for cover, Avenger and Scion nowhere to be seen, and a man holding a broken weapon. "It will be a cold day in Hell when I let an enemy have a chance to run." She shoot off two rounds towards a goon as he climbed the cat walk, the secound cliping the mans leg. Spero spun arround, taking in the fact that she just ran into a closed space that had few exits and many people who wouldn't stop for a secound before shooting her. But, seeing most of the goons headed to the roof, Spero's arm glew breafly before she flung a ball of energy at the catwalks, disabaling one of the passages up.

Seeing his makeshift weapon get cut cleanly the man smiled as Logan spoke, "I get a choice huh? Never thought of that from you _James_" he said, he'd been told of every person on the team, mostly after all that nice talk stopped working, he threatened to kill the rest of Storms team if she didn't talk, but then she didn't have to as a "friend" gave him some info he got.

The Goon Leader dropped the wood and pulled out a adamantium switchblade, "Ready when you are" he said.

Spero's shot connected, sending one man to the ground floor with a bullet in his leg, her next shot took out a good sized part of the catewalk, as well as part of the warehouse itself, which then started to fall apart a bit. all in all, they were good shots.

Avengers foot connected, the man let out his breath is woosh of air as he dropped to his knees, holding his "soft spot" the other man saw Avenger coming and brought up his own blade, which was then cut cleanly as if it was never there, the man knew he was in trouble when his fried went down, they were both bleeding for their noses from getting hit with the shield.

Logan was slightly surprised by the goons comments. Very few people knew the name James Howlett. Even he hadn't recognized it when Captain America had called him by it the first time they crossed paths after World War Two. Hearing this glorified thug use it now, just made him madder. Whoever told him the name should have warned the guy that Logan just loved to get madder. It gave him a reason to release the Beast within and cut loose. That's exactly what he did; launching himself at the goon leader with a feral snarl that was without even a hint of reason, compassion or humanity.

Pivoting, Avenger planted his right instep across the jaw of the thug he had just disarmed and sliced the razor sharp tip of the blade across the throat of the thug on the ground in the same motion. He landed standing between the two, facing the entrance of the warehouse, his blade at the ready.

The goon waited until the last second then ducked faster then thought possible, that "food" he had was speeding the balance up a bit, within seconds, the goon and Logan were trading blows, each trying to get the upper hand, moving all through the first floor of the warehouse as two more came out the door and stopped dead in the their tracks staring at Avenger as he took out the thug that was mostly standing holding his neck.

The thug on the ground said in a very high pitched voice, "Forget the kid! Get the bosses!" The two goons nodded and turned to run when the goon grabed one and said still in his high pitchedvoice, "get me an ice pack!" the goon then fainted dead away as Teyilia appeared in the doorway. she ran forwards fast before he could swing at the now out cold goon, "Don't kill him, we'll need him for later to find Storm and her team" she said looking to the out cold goon on the ground, the guys friend was now long dead and lifeless.

Avenger stopped immediately, flicked the blood from his katana, then slid it back into his duster and came out with a first aid kit. He then knelt and quickly, but professionally checked the fallen thugs vitals. "He'll be alright," Nick said calmly rising from his patient. "I doubt there was much chance of him fathering children anyway."

Logan had started after the head goon he'd been fighting, but returned after a few minutes. He didn't say they'd gotten away, but the look on his face spoke volumes. It was pretty obvious that he wasn't going to be calming completely down anytime soon and most of the others all knew it was probably best to just leave him alone until he did.

Spero followed Logan and the head goon out careful to keep her distance, but otherwise remained silent and still, _if anyone attacks me, I will of course counter attack by whatever means necessary, my sword: would cut cleanly through their torso, guns: a few shots to the stomach or even simply one to the head or any of my powers: darkness to confuse him, Matria would make quick work of someone or even the small metal balls in her pocket should suffice..._ she thought keeping an eye out for any stray goons that might need a lesson: College is much easier then acting tough, in college, you won't get shot

Teyilia smirked as Avenger spoke of the man not fathering any more kids, "I doubt it" she said reaching down to him and shifting a bit so she could turn the man over, her dark taned arm seemed to grow thick white fur covering her watch and some of her clothes, which made the arm look like a white, black, purple & blue mix of colors.

She looked to Scion who had finally joined them, "Any idea why these jerks wanted you?" she asked him, this was confusing, first Storm and her team vanish then when they show up to look for them a half dozen jerks show up to take them too. What was going on?

Scion watched Avenger launch into his attacked then looks to the roof to see goons with guns and just as he got ready to shoot them all down the top of the builing collapsed taking the goons with it and Scion just sighed, noticing the fighting had almost stopped he walked over to Avenger and Teyilia and listens to Tey's question and closes his eyes before even thinking of an answer for her.

Scion made a big sigh this time then leaned down over the guy on the floor and tore his shirt away showing the same symbol on his chest that Teyilia thought was a watermark on a crate, "this mark is the sign of The Blackrose Syndicate, as for me being wanted by them" Scion stood for this bit of info and takes a few steps away from the body, his hands severly shaking at that point "the short story, the leaders of the syndicate ar..ar.. "Scion let out a sigh"... are my mother and big sister"

Teyilia stood up, "OK, so, we have ourselves a little problem, Storm last radioed to the Mansion from that doorway before we lost all contact, Xavier nor Jean can find Storm or her team no matter what they do, so we come out here, only to get attacked by a group none of us now about other then they want you for some reason, my mind hurts with all this thinking" Teyilia looked to the door, "There is more then these two and the two that were on the roof, two went after me the leader... went somewhere, then three are dead, and that means..." Teyilia went to the door and peeked in, just in time to see a Narq dart hit Spero in the neck, knocking her cold, Teyilia brough up her P-90 ready for use, she got on her radio, "Gambit, you see anyone with a stun gun? if you do, hit him with a poker hand"

Avenger re-entered the warehouse and felt around for the goon that had shot Spero. Searching along the line of fire, Nick found the man hiding in the catwalks towards the rear of the warehouse, in a section that was still stable even after the collapse of a sizable portion of the roof. Gambit was nowhere to be seen at the moment, so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

Nick reached into his duster one more time and extracted a Shi'ar javelin. He quickly triggered the full extension of the weapon from dart size to full spear size and hurled it. The javelin flew true and impacted the catwalk beneath the feet of the sniper.

If it had been one of the traditional electrically charged or acid filled versions of the weapon, the man would likely have died. Since Teyilia wanted to question the man, however, Nick had chosen one of his cryonic javelins. The instant the spear struck, the temperature in the immediate area around the sniper dropped dramatically. Seconds later, the man was encased in ice from his chest down.

"There's your captive, ma'am." Nick turned to Teyilia respectfully. "Would like me to bring him down to you, or would you rather deal with him up there?"

Teyilia smiled, this man thought of everything, "I'll go to him" she said starting for a set of stairs, "Scion, Logan, see to Spero, Avenger was it? Keep an eye on the door"

Teyilia headed for the third level catwalk and headed for the man half frozen, who seemed to be smiling grandly as if he was happy about something.

Nick nodded and positioned himself in the doorway. The audio filter in his headset was set to listen in on Teyilia's interrogation, however. It was becoming more and more clear that he was in a different dimension and/or timestream. These people were claiming to be X-Men, but as much as two of them resembled men he had grown up idolizing, he didn't know them and he wasn't fool enough to automatically trust them completely. Right now, he needed information and he needed as much of it as he could gather as soon as he could get it.

Scion saw Spero hit the ground and Avenger act straight away before realizing what Teyilia had said and started counting the bodys and amount of goonz he had seen, then it struck him. this wasnt just a motley crew of goonz this was a small platoon which meant...

Scion tapped his belt buckle and started speak softly, "Tey, be careful. it could be a trap... this many men!!? there boss has gotta be here or near by", Scion let go of the belt buckle and ran to Spero's side as pulled the dart out carefully before taking his jacket like shirt off and folded it up putting it under her head, wondering where gambit was he flicked his ears trying to listen to the air around them then a small waft of mixed scents went up his nose, Scion raised a brow at this "orange, rose and jasmine... thats a really strange perfume" he looks down at Spero then sniffs at her neck quickly finding its not her, then looked up at Logan, "Can you smell that Logan?"

Logan sniffed the air and nodded. "She's close. Get back inside th' warehouse behind Avenger. She's lettin' us sense her in hopes o' gettin' us t' separate so her people c'n divide n' conquer. Make her come t' us. Go let Teyilia know what's goin' on, then back up Avenger. I'm gonna try t' figure out what happened t' Gambit."

He quickly, but gently picked up Spero and carried her inside and out of view, but near the entrance in case they had to bolt quickly, then he went off in search of Gambit.

Scion nodded and picked up his jacket and placed it back under Spero's head when Logan set her back down again then ran on all four paws at Teyilia, "Tey we got a problem, I know why he's smiling.. His mmmmm" Scion stops to stand then takes a deep breath, "his real master is here, one of the mistresses of The Blackrose Syndicate, I pray they havent sent someone I know"

Teyilia stopped a few feet from the guy in ice, who still smiled as if he was as happy as a drunk that just got divorced, Only problem was, that Scion spoke a bit late and a fist struct Teyilia squarely in the side of the head, knocking her to the catwalk, as a tall woman appeared for out of thin air, it was Oracle. _I'm screwed!_ Teyilia thought seeing a very long knife in Oracles hands as the woman headed her way, thinking fast Teyilia shifted form as she grabbed a pair of daggers, hopefully the woman hadn't seen Scion yet.

Scion skidded to stop seeing Oracle punch Tey, such a fear welled up inside Scion that his tail wrapped itself around one of his paws, 'omg omg omg omg omg omg... im in trouble... c'mon scion snap out of it think fast or else Teys gonna get hurt, she hasnt seen you yet... i could fry the catwalk, no teys on there shed be fried too. Light Bomb!!!' he raised his free paw towards th ceiling and focused a lot of Energy to his wrist "TEY!!?" hoping she would get the idea he shouted her name before releasing a sudden burst of lightning into the air completely strobing the entire warehouse with light so much at anyone with eyes open would see nothing but white for atleast two minutes

Teyilia heard Scion yell and saw what he was doing, though Oracle did not see nor did she hear the lionboy, she was too focused on Teyilia laying seemingly helpless on the ground, within a few seconds Oracle and Teyilia go into a major catfight which then had Teyilia under Oracle as well as under the knife the woman had with her, Oracle smiled and started to press all her wieght into stabbing the knife into Teyilia's chest.

_I'm so dang screwed!_ Teyilia thought grabbing at Orcale's knife hand, trying to move the blade away from her body, Tey grunted as Oracle shifted her body to put more pressure on the knife, Teyilia only managed to move it away from her heart, but not off her body completely.

The knife came down into soft flesh, and Teyilia screamed bloody murder as her right shoulderblade was stabbed.


	4. Trouble in the Warehouse

Meanwhile back at the Mansion...

Longshot stopped at the entrace to the drive laying one hand on the post by the gate. _Hmm, this brings back memories. It's been a long time since I've been here, I hope it's still "home."_ Then with a grin and a shrug he set off up the drive, finally knocking on the door.

The door opened and Jean's smiling face appeared, "Longshot, good to see you again, come in." Jean said holding the door open for the young man... err... alien, "How have you been?" Jean was actually trying t othink of a way to help Logan after getting his message. only thing she came up with was to get back home soon as they could, but she didn't tell him that, at least not yet.

"Jean!" Longshot said in an excited voice. "It's been a while. I haven't seen you since..." He paused and looked a bit glum, thinking how to phrase this, then shrugged. "Since that time in New York. How've you been?"

The last is asked as the alien steps through the door into the mansion.

Stepping into the main entry, Longshot ran his three-fingered hand over the wood paneling, letting impressions of the house wash over him. The good and bad are both here, but always the love the house has for its inhabitants. The place was, indeed, still 'home. "So where is everyone, Jean? I was hoping to see more of my friends when I got here, not that it isn't a pleasure to see you again."

Alex walked into the hallway near the stairs and saw Jean with someone he vaguely remembered, he leaned against the staircase pillar and sipped his water he was still wearing his oil covered vest and his long shorts, his hair slightly greasy from the work he had done, "hey Jean did I hear the jet go out a while ago?"

Jean smiled as Longshot entered, "Well, Logan, along with Gambit and some new teamates headed out on a mission, and..." then Alex appeared and Jean went right on speaking while waving to Alex, "...Alex is here, you remember him don't you?" To Havoc she said, "Alex, this is Longshot, Longshot, this is Alex." Jean then went queit as she thought over what to tell both Alex and Longshot where the Jet actually went

As Alex appeared Longshot's face split into a grin. "Hi Havoc!" Seeing Jean, so like Maddy, and Alex together was bringing back memories, and not all of them the most pleasant, but if it hadn't been for that, Longshot would not have grown as had been necessary.

"It's good to see you again. I was hoping that everyone'd still be around." He stopped a moment and thought, then turned back to Jean "Um, who's Gambit?"

"Yeah long time no see, scuse me a sec!?!", Alex pushes himself off the post and walks to the other door where an intercom sat and pressed the button on it, "welcome to the Xavier institute, gates are open come on up to the front door I'll wait", and then pulls his finger off the button and turns to look Jean in the face and also get a closer look at Longshot as it had certainly been awhile since seeing him he hardly even remembered the bloke

looking at Jean still puzzeling herself over what to say to himself and Longshot the knocks came to the door, "hold that thought Jean, we have a new arrival that i had better take to the Professor!!", with that said he goes to the door and opens it for Photon

Down at the gate

"So this is it, huh?" Janus said, blinking slightly as he stared at the mansion. The mutated human smiled slightly, then just laughed, before he strode up the driveway, his red-jacket shining slightly in the sun. He always felt invigorated when there was a large amount of light. He held his hand up slightly, looking at where his power always seemed to manifest itself. "Why in death's name am I comin' here anyway? I mean...sure...it's safer, but..." The young Cascade sighed slightly as he moved up and buzzed the buzzer by the door. "Hello?" He asked the voice box, blinking slightly.

The voice box comes to life near the gates, "welcome to the Xavier institute, gates are open come on up to the front door I'll wait", the box then went silent

Janus brushed some of his hair back as he nodded, walking through the open gates and moving toward the door. Janus took a look around the area again, resting his hands in his red jacket pockets. He cocked his head to one side as he pressed up the front drive of the mansion, then to the door. He knocked twice, then waited. "Yeah...I'm here." The door opened for the young man to enter.

"Uh...alright...sounds...okay." Janus said, placing his hands deep in his jacket pockets again as he walked into the mansion, ready for...well...actually, not ready at all. Action...is what the man needed, so it really didn't matter if he was walking into a trap. Besides...he was a mutant...he could bust his way out.

Janus walked through the front door, hands in his pockets as he took a look around. He felt like he was standing out, his paler skin and his white hair made him look like a mutant, even in a mansion full of them. "Hi...I'm Janus Cascade...I'm here to meet...a...Professor Xavier? Is that right?" He said, blinking gently as he gazed from side to side at the assorted people.

Longshot turned his smile on the newcomer, brilliant for all its seeming naivete. "Hi Janus, I'm Longshot. This is Jean and," he turns to Havoc "Areyou still going by Havoc, or is it just Alex now?" Without really waiting for a response, the tow-headed alien turns back to Jean. "Yeah, if you don't mind I'd love to see the mansion a bit more. It's certainly a lot less..." he pauses, searching for the right adjective, "A lot less exploded than it was last time I was here."

Jean smiled and was about to speak when tweo things happened, one she felt Ororo somewhere, two, the main gate buzzer went off, she nodded to Alex to get the door and smiled to Janus, "Hello welcome, The Professor is busy at the moment though I think... oh wait here he come now" Jean noticed Xavier out of the corner of her eye coming dow nthe hall from the elevator.

Xavier rolled up to te door, a soft smile on his face, "Longshot, it is good to see you again, no doubt you feel not so at home since you were here last, well we have been... rebuilding, as well as adding on as the school grows." Xavier said, he then noticed Janus, "Hello, Janus, welcome to the School for the Gifted, what can I do for you?" Xavier gave Jean a 'look' and she got what he meant, he too had felt that Ororo was not in D.C.

Jean sent to Logan, _"Logan, this is Jean, Storm is not, I repeat, not in Washington, only there is... a new arrival and an old friend here, how is everyone? or should we save that for later?"_ all the while waiting for what would happen.

Janus blinked slightly. His pale light hair fluttered gently as he turned his head toward the Professor. "Uh...thank you for seeing me...Professor. I understand that you...uh...help people like me with, their talents, right?" Janus said. He looked around slightly at the fantastic main entryway, and then smiled to the Professor. "I, uh, ya know...Gah...this is weird...I mean, you've got all that Psychic stuff, it feels weird tryin' to lie to ya."

Janus rubbed the back of his head slightly, before he gave a slight grin to Xavier. "I'm sorry if that seemed, kinda blunt, but...My big sis' she said that you could help us out...she's in College right now, but...she said that at least one of us should talk to you, so...uhm...Yeah..." Janus really didn't have too good of people skills, so he seemed rather crude.

Alex slanted his head disdainully at Longshot from his comment and noticed the professor wheel up to them and smiled just plainly, though he thought about saying something he couldnt remember what he was gonna say and just remained silent waiting for an order from the professor. hoping one wouldnt come because he wanted to go get changed and get something to eat, 'mmmm food' his mind had wondered off in thought of sinking his jaws into a huge burger with everything in it and so packed that it would spay sauce at whoever was infront of him, this made his smile widen until his stomach grumbled and then his face turned pale and his eyes opened wide and he placed a hand on his stomach almost apologetically at anyoe who heard it

-----------------------------

Meanwhile back at the with the team searching for Storm and her team...

Nick was aware of what was happening in the rafters, but he also knew that he was needed where he was. Now would be the perfect time for the escaped goons and any reinforcements to launch a counter attack. He quickly drew a specialized composite bow from his duster, then a handful of razor tipped arrows. The bow was designed from specialized materials for use with his strength and he'd been trained in archery by none other than Hawkeye himself. He turned for a moment, trusting his spatial awareness to keep him apprised of what was going on outside the warehouse, and released three arrows in a succession so rapid his motions would be a blur to the human eye. His target was the woman attacking Teyilia. The shots were anything but easy, but he'd been making far more difficult ones regularly since he was twelve.

Logan went searching for Gambit and found him partially buried beneath some rubble. The cajun wasn't pinned, but was unconscious and there was a bloody crease in his skull. He must have been grazed by a stray bullet during the fight. Remy's luck seemed to still be with him, however, the wound was minor. Logan pulled his friend from beneath the rubble, tossed him over his shoulder and deposited him next to Spero at the entrance.

At the same moment, Oracle appeared, Scion let out his warning and attack, and Avenger fired his arrows. Realizing what Scion was about to do, Logan closed his eyes just in time to avoid being blinded . . . not that that would have seriously hampered him, of course.

Logan turned to Avenger. "Kid, ya claim y'r an X-Man. Ya familiar with a Fastball Special?"

The lenses of his headset instantly compensating for the flash, Nick smiled when Logan asked about the Fastball. "Intimately."

Nick returned the bow and unused arrows to his duster, then grabbed the burly Canadian, spun around once and sent Wolverine flying on an arc directly towards Oracle . . . claws first.

Still sitting knocked out on the floor, Spero was dreaming.  
_  
"Hehehe, I love this car!" she yelled as she sped down a mountain road at over 150 miles per hour, the modified dodge viper purring quietly. As she threw he head back to giggle again she caught sight of someone in the road looking like they were struggling with someone, but noone was there. Then, Spero realised that the car was going to hit the girl. "Shit! Move!" she yelled out slamming on the break and spinning out. Suddenly, she was off the road, falling. She heard a screem in her back seat and turned to look, she saw Teyilia with a knife in her arm. As the car crashed into the ground she woke with a start...  
_  
She couldn't move and her neck was sore, but she managed to open her eyes just in time to see Logan flying towards a catwalk.

Teyilia's body seared with pain as the adamantium knife stabbed into her shoulder and into the catwalk floor, pinning her to the thing, Teyilia shreiked when Oracle twisted the knife, thereby making Teyilia' right arm useless for the time being. Oracle smiled, then groaned as the flash of light went off, she yelled something while half blinded, sounding a lot like something in between a curse and a question, _"Why didn't they tell me the kid was here??"_

Teyilia heard the snapping of a bow being fired three times, one arrow blasted its way through the catwalk...

And right next to the knife inside Teyilia's right shoulder, sending her into even more searing pain as the arrow blasted through her and grazed Oracle's right hip. Teyilia blacked out and shifted automatically into half cat form so her body could heal itself.

When Scion did his attack he half blinded Oracle, she swore as she also asked why no-one told her that Scion was even there, then she shrieked when the arrow seemed to come out of the half cat on the catwalk and grazed her in the hip, she looked up just in time to see Logan coming at her fast and she dove to the crates below about a half level down from the catwalk, the cat was taken car of for now, but what about the bowman?

Across the street in warehouse four a man peeked out, he a had a dart gun much like the one used on Spero, he fired at Avengered back, hoping to hit him somewheres, the dart was set to an hour of sleep time, which actually was best as they wanted the first one shot, he heard his boss scream as she was hit by the arrow.

Scion stepped back watching Oracle jump down infront of him and readied himself for an attack knowing that Logan was flying over head in Tey's direction, his tail unwrapped from his arm and he flexed his paws his eyes fixated on Oracle's eyes as his claws lit up with electricity, "well if it isnt my old instructer, Small World!! how is my mother?", he thrusts his claws forwards to fire a stream of electricity at Oracle, but she jumps out of the way in time and the Crates she was standing on explode into splinters, Oracle gets up and dusts herself off _"Project Scion, such a pleasure to see you again, you'll get to see her again all in due time. come quietly and no one else will get hurt"_, knowing this may persuade him she grinned as he lowered his paws for a split second and glanced at Tey and Logan he remembered Spero getting shot his ears flickered hearing the air ripple against the sleeping dart aiming for Avengers back, just as Oracle throws a few pictures on the floor infront of Scion.

Pictures of his mother and sister, Goddess and V. Scions tail went rigid his eyes opened wide and as much as he wanted to fry the photos in front of him he couldnt move, if he was any paler his fur would turn white, his breath had sped up his mind was racing from all those years he had been made to obey the sight of his mom and sis scared him right to the core, his eyes had glazed over and although he couldnt move he glanced up at Oracle now stnding over him and she stroked his chin _"theres a good boy"_

The adamantium knife hurt like all hell, forcing Teyilia to wake up, she grabbed at the knife and tried to hank the thing out, she too heard the shot, though she had no idea where it was aimed at. though something did catch her feline like ears, _did the freak just call Scion, Project Scion??_ she felt Logan land on the catwalk, she grabbed again at the knife holding her down, "get this thing outta me!" she hissed out, though right then she was half feline and half of her words Logan couldn't understand other then to get the knife and worry about her later.

Seeing his target escape at the last instant, Logan had to hope that Teyilia could take care of herself and immediately followed Oracle down to the floor.

Down below, Avenger felt the dart coming towards him just an instant too late. He tried to dodge out of the doorway and into the building where Spero and Gambit were now waking up, but he didn't quite make it. He reached his intended destination, but was already slipping into unconsciousness as the powerful drugs from the dart imbedded in his neck just above the collar of his duster began coursing through his system.

Nick's metabolism made him highly resistant to most toxins, but his system had apparently been pushed to its limits and beyond. This attack was simply the last straw. Even as he landed a little ungracefully just past Gambit and Spero, he slipped into unconsciousness, which triggered his subconscious mind to start the meditative coma that would enable his body to repair itself. The drug might have taken him out for a few minutes. The trance, however would keep him out for an hour at least.

After seeing Scion seemed to calm down after seeing the photos on the ground in front of him, then the pain kicked in as the marks Logan made as she tried to dive out of his way from him as he headed for the catwalk, though he did get her, she hoped it wasn't too bad.

Looking up to the catwalk above and hearing the cat screeching about something, she smiled as she heard a thud of someone hitting the ground, the bowman was down, so was the cat... but the cat was still alive.

Seeing the smiling bum frozen in ice she also smiled, and raised her hand to the frozen bum and fired a blast of fire at him, unfreezing the man within a nanosecond.

The goon heaed for Teyilia's struggleing body as she tried to get the long knife out of her with only one hand, she noticed him walking towards her and grabbed her P-90 and fired a few shots, the man didn't even stop coming. He reached Teyilia and knelt down on one knee and grabbed the knife and gave a strong yank of the thing, sending Teyilia into even more pain as he gave a wicked smiled and tried to ram the thing into Teyilia's chest for the kill...

...Only to hit bare metal as Teyilia faded into a portal and landed a few hundred feet away one catwalk down and on the other side of the warehouse, Teyilia slowly stood up, her right arm was useless, well almost useless she started to get some strength back into it. only think was, Oracle was ready to take on the team by herself, and she already had Scion!

Landing behind Oracle, Logan decided to get her attention. "Kid an' th' cat ain't th' ones ya gotta worry 'bout, darlin'. I am!"

He followed the comment up with a growl and a double handed cross swipe of his claws.

Finally starting to come to, Spero threw two of her marbles at the Oracle, Speros powers aiding in both aim and speed, The fist connected with the Oracle's knee, but the other flew wide, neither served as more then a minor nusence to the lady. Then Spero's vission went fuzzy for a few secounds, "I guess I shouldn't exert myself just yet." she mutters swaying on her feet.

Oracle didn't notice Logan behind her, that is, she didn't know he was behind her until she heard the whistle of air on his claws, as well as the soft skin on her back once again getting broken, she hissed with pain as she shoved Scion out of the way to face Logan, her face showing a smile though behind it was just plain pain.

Oracle looked ready to take Logan out of action if it came to it.

Over by the door as Spero was starting to come to, a pair of thugs reentered, they were the pair that fled to get Oracle, one of them had a rope in his hands, the other had a blackjack ready for use. the tall of the two smirked to the shorter and the shorter nodded, knowing that the taller wanted to play around and "be nice" for a bit, "Excuse me madam" the tall man said in a very fake yet real sounding German Accent, "have you need of a place to sit that is safer them most?"

The thug saw Teyilia and made his way to her, though Teyilia didn't see him as she was more focused on the fight below between Logan and Oracle, blood seeped from the wound on the cat/humans shoulder. seeing Scion get shoved out of the way, Teyla knew the team was running out of opitions fast as she watched Avenger go down like a sack of grain.

Scion felt sick to the stomach as he looked up at Oracle and started to feel quite faint when she pushed him away he fell to the floor with quite a strong thud this made some of his reflexes bounce back from its rigid ness and he rolled onto his side curled up like a ball only he turned rigid again as his eyes settles on a picture of his mother that was on the floor next to him

Raised an arm in the universal signal for _wait_ then, once again her arm glew blue and a small blast of energy struck the rope-holding goon's leg. As he came down Spero drew one of her daggers, more or less by the blade, and stood ready to fight.

Some men had a problem with fighting women. Logan wasn't one of them. Given some of the women in his life - - women like Lady Deathstrike, Spiral, Viper, Mystique and others - - it was hardly surprising. When Oracle turned to Logan, she found him more than ready to engage her. Still, he didn't attack first. He wanted to see what she was made of. If Teyilia and Scion were both worried about her and if she was responsible for taking down Storm's team, she was a force to be reckoned with and there was no way Logan was going to underestimate her. Instead, he awaited her attack and stood ready to evade and counterattack.

Oracle smiled, fighting Logan was going to be fun, after all, she'd fouhgt even the most strong heavywieght chapion in a cage fight a while back, seeing that Logan waited for her to make the first move drew a second adamantium knife, the twin of the one used to stab the cat up on the catwalks, "surprised to see me?" she said, looking to Logan as if saddened that he wanted to fight her, maybe if she played it safe a bit, her face broke into a smile, but not an evil smile, she remembered reading of his history and of losing someone long ago, "You don't remember me do you James?" Oracle asked, looking to Logan hoping he'd remember her even if he didn't she was actually faking being his long dead friend.

The shorter thug went down holding his leg, yelling something in a really wacked out version of Shakespear, (I will not translate mostly because Old Shakey is a bore) the taller of the two put up his hands as if trying to keep Spero calm, "Is OK Madam, no need to worry" he said still in his German accent.

The thug appeared on the catwalk a few meters away, "here kitty, kitty, kitty." he said in a really gross voice which made Teyilia want to throw up right then and there, but she kept herself from tossing her breakfast and looked the man in the eyes. "if you give up nice and easy, nobody is gonna hurt you." he said holding the bloddy Adamantium knife in his hand ready to throw it she Teyilia make a wrong move.

Looking at the other thug Spero smiled, "Okay, catch." she tossed the dagger to the man, but didn't leave room for error, instead wiping another blast of energy at _his_ legs. "I won't worrie when you are good and gone!" Spero looked around and stepped into an unnaturally dark corner and scanned the warehouse for the other X-man.

Oracle's ploy didn't work with Logan. He was already aware that this group knew his birth name. It was a concern, but forewarned was forearmed.

"Sorry, darlin," Logan responded with a growl as the pair circled each other. "Don't know ya. Don't wanna know ya. Ya been messin' with my friends an' that's gonna stop now. Tell me where Stormy an' th' others are an' ya might get outta this alive. If not, it's gonna be a long an' painful afternoon f'r ya."

Oracle smiled again, _"smooth talker you are James, I'd never thought you'd forget me, oh well that doesn't matter now."_ Oracle's smooth voice said as she and Logan started to match the others moves in a circle. she smiled again, and made a fast strike at Logan with her knife then backpedaled fast as she waited for Logan to either follow or attack.

Over by where Scion laid on the floor staring at the photo of his mother, a pair of booted feet appeared and blocked his view of the photos the person the feet belonged to bent down to the floor and looked Scion in the face, "Scion, are you OK?" the woman asked, it was Eclipse, and she looked very worried about the lionboy for some very odd reason.

Unfazed by the feint, Logan was more concerned with the arrival of the second woman. _Damn teleporters. Got people comin' outta th' woodwork 'round here. Jeannie, sure hope you an' Chuck 'r watchin' this. Whoever this Blackrose Syndicate is, they're good. They're after th' kid. Need t' get him outta here an' regroup._

Logan decided to make a feint of his own, but halfway through it, he launched a kick at Eclipse' back. He then grabbed Scion by the collar and tried to lose the two women in the boxes as he made his way with the boy towards the blocked door behind him. He had to hope that Spero would be able to hold out until he could get around to her.

As he grabbed Scion he yelled a warning to Teyilia. "Teyilia, we need t' get outta here an regroup. We need evac."

Scion awoke almost instantly at the voice then felt himself being picked up and looked into the face of Eclipse,'eclipse here omg whats happening is it really her, eclipse!!? ECLIPSE!!' "ECLIPSE!!?" he hugged her tight and closely until she got kicked in the back by Logan and as she went flying he was thrown up into the air and Logan had grabbed him by the collor and dragging him away, he saw Eclipse lying on the floor and Oracle getting up off the floor behind her, "NO, ECLIPSE...", he struggled against Logans grip trying to do the best he could to help his closest friend/adopteive sister from england. his struggles were useless so instead he tried to fire shots of lightning from his claws at Oracle most of them being deflected by something

Teyilia heard Logans call as the thug came on with a swing of the bloody knife, Teyilia blocked, then slugged the man in the face, thwen grabbed the knife hand and hit that, making the goon scream and let go of the knife, Teyilia then knocked him in the head, once the goon was out cold she looked down to where Logan and Scion were, as well as heard clearly what Scion was saying.

She then noticed the good leader heading for Logan, "Logan, Look..." The goon slammed into Logan, breaking his grip on Scion and sending the two of them to the floor with the goon ontop, "...out"

As she was backing up Oracle stepped on a pipe and fell backwards as Logan came on, she then snarled as she saw Eclipse appear, _"What are you doing here of all places Teleporter?"_ she asked as Eclipse hit the ground with a loud thunk. Oracle got to her feet and started for the three on the floor only to be grabbed and tripped up by Eclipse.

"That's enough Oracle, Goddess sent me here to keep the boy safe from you, it is not time yet." Eclipse said before getting a kick in the face from Oracle, braking the younger womans nose and cutting her cheek. Oracle rasied her foot once more for the final blow with she felt herself get tackled... by a feline/human.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size!" Teyilia hissed into Oracles ears a nanosecond before the two broke apart and started to circle the other.

Scion got up almost instantly and ran to Eclipse as soon as she was kicked away and sepaprated from Oracle by Teyilia, "sis your hurt!?" his eyes looked sad and Eclipse raised a hand to his cheek and stroked it gently, **"as long as your safe Scion thats all that matters"**, scion helped Eclipse sit up then he looked behind him at the chaos that the Blackrose Syndicate ahd unleashed upon him and his friends and now hurt the first person who dared to care for him he looked back to Eclipse and blinked and his eyes turned from normal to glowing yellow, he took his jacket like shirt off and the x-belt and gave them to Eclipse she nearly gasped knowing what wa gonna happen as it had only happened once before only it completely drained him of electricity in such away that he didnt wake for 74 hours, hiseye brows were no buzzing with static jumping from his eyes to his hair he turned his back on Eclipse, **"dont do it Scion shes not worth it, besides do you remember what happened last time. what if yu dont wake up this time?"**, he face screwe up and he let out a huge roar as his fur started pointing on end, "YOU WILL NOT HURT MY FRIENDS" he raored ou again and clenched his fists as his paws started glowing and slowly electricity started making his fur glow a neon yellow, "tey stand back, shes mine", Eclipse stands holding Scions shirt and belt, **"youve done it now Oracle, even I cant stop him"**

Scion yelled out with another roar as his whole body was now covered with electricity, "THUNDERSCION" he put his paws out at the side and two long sword like lightning bolts extended from his paws and jumped into a lightning fast attack headed straight for Oracle

Oracle and Teyilia soon got into a catfight as Scion shouted to the pair, Oracle looked up, fear clearly seen on her face as Scion charged his power, Teyilia, confused as to why Oracle stopped fighting her, made a major mistake by turning to look to Scion, and getting a secind adamantium knife into her body, this time though, it came out right under the left ribcage, Teyilia screeched and fell to the ground in a heap, her hands going for the wounds.

Now the cat was down for the count, but ORacle was right in the path of Scions attack...

Well she was in the path as the goon that was chasing Teyilia up on the catwalks dropped right into the oncoming attack, getting badly burned, allowing Oracle to flee as fast as she could, steaming mad. "This is not over yet Eclipse, I'll let V know what you have done!" she called as she fled the warehouse followed by the goon leader.

The taller thug saw the knife that Spero tossed his way, and without thinking he backflipped to get away as she fired at his legs, only to hit the cememte ground where he'd been standing mere seconds before, he took off out the door as the goon leader came up behind Spero and knocked her in the head with the fallen blackjack. "Come on babe, we got a need for ya!" the goon grabbed Spero as she started for the ground, out cold and took her to the car they had outside waiting.

Eclipse leaned against a crate stack, seeing Teyilia go down and Oracle flee, she smiled, her adopted brother was safe again, at least she hoped so, dragging herself over to Teyilia she rolled the cat/huiman over, blood seeped out of the newst wound through the gold colored fur that had appeared around the wound area.

Eclipse heard a thud, and turned to look, and saw a sight that scared her to her heart, _SCION!!_ she thought dragging herself to him and pulling the out cold lionboy into a hug as she set her tear streaked face in the lion childs mane of wild hair(wild in a sense of still sticking out)

in the split second that he was rushing head on for Oracle a blur of ugly fat mass blurred his vision as his charge hit it, the two sword like bolts entwined burst on impact followed by furious swipes striking lightning and searing the wound the instant its cut then scion bounces off the body up into the air as all the elctricity creaps off his body and around his claws and points them straight down at the goon his vision still blurred, thunder claps all around the warehouse as a humongous ball of lightning streams straight down instantly killing and frying to a cinder its victim, Scions eyes were getting more blurry by the second and he started to spirel down to the floor slowly with electricity streaming at the ground about5 foot away from Teyilia all of it crackling as it helps him down then suddenly the last crackly fizzles away and his eyes just shut though he hasn't reached the floor yet and just falls out of the air and hits the floor with a small thud, his fur still slightly spiky. only to be picked up and cradled by Eclipse

As she went down Spero discreatly called back her marbles and fell into the arms of the thug. "If you wanted me all you had to do was ask." she said as she slipped into unconsiousness on the floor of the car. She decided it was better to be agreeable then argumentitive. _Besides,_ she thought, _maybe I can get something out of the deal..._ She was in the mountains again, the light reflecting from the carbon-fiber hood of her car...

By the time Logan regained his feet, things had gone from bad to worse. Teyilia was lying on the warehouse floor, bleeding faster than she was regenerating. Oracle was nowhere to be seen. Scion was collapsed with his head lying in the lap of the girl called Eclipse. The goons at the door were dragging Spero and Avenger out the door. Nothing was ever easy.

Logan went over to Teyilia and began to go to work staunching the bleeding from the wound in her back. The shoulder wound was already closing, but she had lost more blood than was good even for someone with a healing factor, even a healing factor as advanced as hers.

Once that was done, he turned to Eclipse. "I don't know who you are, darlin', but ya seem t' care 'bout th' kid, so I'm gonna get ya t' help me. I'll carry Tey. You carry him. We're gonna get 'em t' th' car we have outside an' you're gonna help me t' catch up t' th' goons that just made off with some o' our friends. You mess around with me an' there's no place on this planet that ya c'n hide from me. Got it?"

Eclipse looked to Logan, she'd seen his picture on the computer back at her old place before she fled to warn Scion, only she was too late to warn him about what was going on. seeing Logan in person for the very first time made her a bit nervus as she cradled her out cold brother in her arms. She spoke, though quietly as if sad, but no matter how quiet she spoke Logan could hear her over Teyilia's hard breathing from being stabbed twice as well as shot once by an arrow, "Scion was given into my care when he lived with the family back,,,, home..." she stopped herself as she remembered the look on V's face when she teleported out of Ebgland earlier that week, she'd been seeking for her brother ever since, "... when we used to be together as a family, Scion and I were like brother and sister, never once did we care of danager, always helping the other, if I betray you, I betray my own brother, why would I do something like that?"

Eclipse stood up and carried Scions limp form with ease, the lionboy was not as heavy as he looked. That and Eclipse worked out 90 of the time.

She looked to Teyilia half feline form, seemingly with fear as if Teyilia would get up and attack at any moment, then she heard the rest of what Logan said and nodded, She would help them, then go into hiding maybe with Xaviers help she could find a place to stay and be near her brother again.

The thugs took hold of Avenger, one per side of the young man as he was somewhat heavy, the goon leader carried Spero over his shoulder, _"lets go, we have what we need"_ Oracle called from inside a deep red souped up limozine made for fast driving.

Logan shrugged. "Sorry, darlin', but he never said a thing 'bout ya. Maybe if he had, we wouldn't've been caught so flamin' flat footed here today."

Logan headed towards the entrance and arrived just in time to see the red limo pull out. "Subtlety ain't their strong suit."

As he passed the door, he grabbed Gambit by the collar, then carried Teyilia and dragged Gambit to the SUV they'd been assigned. He tossed them into the car and left it to Eclipse to arrange and secure them as he jumped behind the wheel and gunned it. The chase was on.

Eclipse smiled seeing the red limo take off as Logan spoke, "it never was" she said getting into the SUV and setting Scion in a seat that was leaning back a bit so he'd be in a more of a laying down position.

Eclipse also pulled Teyilia limp bloodied body into a seat, which ended up being the seat next to Logan, the cat/human gave a soft moan and a sharp hiss as she settled into the seat.

Eclipse then took hold of Gambit and put him into a seat as well, then had to grab hold to a handle as Logan gunned the SUV into drive and the chase was on.

But it was not until the chase was over did Logan get the message from Jean to.


	5. Speeding through Wasington DC

The deep red limozine picked up speed, then shifted lanes fast, causing Oracle to lose her grip on the bandage she was having put on by a underling, "what are you doing??" she called to the driver, who ended up being the goon leader.

"So sorry Madam, but we are being followed." the goon leader said as Oracle looked behind out the back window as Logans driving was rather bad trying to keep up.

"Well, step on it Goevi, we have what we need for now." Oracle kept out the news of Eclipse leaving the Blackrose, Goddess would be most mad about that.

"Yes Madam, please hang on tightly." Goevi said pressing on the gas pedal and the limo shot forwards onto Vee Street, then took a left onto 2nd street.

When the limo gunned it's engine, Logan followed suit. The SUV the military had issued them was an unmarked pursuit vehicle used by one of the militaries' investigative and intelligence services. It had a 450 hemi under the hood and Logan knew how to get the best out of it.

Teyilia started to come to when Logan took the turn onto Vee Street, first thing she saw was the buildings going by, as well as heard the DC drivers leaning on their horns, _what is going on??_ she wondered, looking forwards and seeing thwe back of the red limo, one though hit her, _Scion!?_ she looked behind then eased up on the grip she had on the side of the seat seeing Scion still sound asleep, with Eclipse next to him, listening to see if he was even breathing, she looked to Logan who seemed to know what he was doing.

Leaning back in her seat she asked him, "Who is up ahead?"

Watching out the back of the limo Oracle smiled, _Lets see what that car is made of_ she thought, "Goevi, have you added anything other then cupholders to this car?"

"I'm sorry Madam, but due to working on many things at once I was only able to get as far as the sattlite TV on your left." Goevi said pressing down on the gas again and taking a turn onto T street. "But don't worry Madam Goevi can lose them." he took another turn onto 1st street. almost on two wheels.

Logan smiled. This other driver was actually halfway decently trained. He'd obviously learned some tricks from one of those Offensive Driving courses. His only problem was that Logan had invented some of those tricks back during his days with Team X during the Cold War. This punk didn't stand a chance.

He didn't even turn his eyes from the pursuit when Teyilia addressed him, but he was glad to hear that she was starting to recover. "Th' Blackrose goons th' kid never warned us about. They got Spero an' th' new kid, Avenger. They're probably th' same folks that grabbed Storm's team. Ya might wanna ask the girl in th' back 'bout that. She seems t' be an old friend o' Scion's and usedta be connected with 'em in some way. She may even know where they're holdin' th' others."

"You think you can lose them?? THey are right on our tail!!" Oracle screeched as she watched Logan pull around the turn the limo had taken on nearly two wheels.

"Don't worry Madam, Goevi knows what he is doing!" Goevi took a hard left down an alley that led to a multi-level parking garage. so far so good, now all he had to do was get the limo out of there fast before the SUV blocked them off, "ah the exit!" Goevi took a hard right and smashed through the woodfence scattering pieces of it everywhere. along with car horns going off full blast as the two cras roared by.

Soon not only was the limo and SUV on the highway itself, but so was over half the DC police force.

Slowly the cajun starts regaining consciousness, his head was throbbing in pain, mutters something in french to himself before opening his red on black eyes "Mon'dieu...m' 'ead...wha' 'appen?" he says softly.

Teyilia stared as the limo tore into a parking garage, as well as Logan following, something about this made her think how bad the timing was, so far the day went from OK to good to bad to downright _NUTS_ Turning at the sound of Gambits voice she smiled, "You OK Gsmbit?"

Then she was confused, who had Spero and the new guy? "OK Logan you lost me, who has Spero and... Avenger was it?" Teyilia asked turning back to look to Logan as the SUV headed out onto the highway after taking a left on Water Street, then a right onto Highway 295 heading north.

Scion laying almost flat in the back of the car, his breath was low but he was certainly breathing, the idea of him being alive was definatly enforced as with every breath was a slight purr, his body was near enough lifeless apart from the tip of his tail flickering slightly, his mind was in a dream state, he was dreaming about the time he escaped from his mother and sister by the help of one of their operatives who wanted out her name was Nightmare, she managed to get him out with the help of some students from a uk mutant high school, Eclipse was amongst them, she was the first to befriend him, and shes the one who had protected him from his real sister V, when the time came during the escape, though his memories always haunted him of his time at home in the care of The Blackrose Syndicate, since he met Eclipse his life had gotten extremely better which had certainly helped him in making friends and his ability to talk to people and joke around but he had come to love Eclipse as if they were real family and he even calls her his sister, in the dream he's cuddleing his sister Eclipse then there a black cloud over head as lightning scorches the sky they look up and all around them girls and ladies everywhere in a circle around them, thenthe crowd splits as Goddess, his mother and V walk through the crowd towards them Eclipse sheilds Scion behind her and scion hides behind her quivering with fear.

Suddenly Scions paws came to life and gripped the chair underneath him his eyes open wide glowing yellow again, the radio of the car turned on and started buzzing, changing from channel to channel then it stopped in the middle frequency with some static on the speakers and a faint voice of Scion spoke, "dont let them get me!!", as thats said two shots of electricity fire out of the headlights at the red limo bouncing off the back of the limo and into the air, Scions body became rigid and his eyes closed again and the radio turned itself off...

The limo swerved out into the next lane over, "Please hold on to something Madam, Goevi knows what he is doing." he took a exit ramp onto Potomac Lane.

"What are you doing?" Oracle shouted to Goevi as he drove like a total loon at a very high rate of speed, causing her to grab hold of something.

when the radio started up, Teyilia already feline ears folded flat to her head and she screamed as the static blasted into them, being stabbed was bad enough.

Eclipse heard Scion's voice clear as glass, when he went rigid she she at first did say anything as she stared at the stiff lionboy then she set her hand to his neck, "Scion?" she said in a voice so quiet only Scion could hear it, a tear streaked down the womans face as she set her face into Scion's still wild mane, she sobbed, she lost her brother.

Or did she?

Logan wheeled around another corner, slowly gaining on the limo by inches. "Tey, y'r gonna need t' be ready t' take th' wheel. I get us close enough, I'm gonna switch cars an' put an' end t' this thing 'fore this idiot kills someone. I was thinkin' o' lettin' 'em think they'd lost us, then follow 'em back t' wherever they're takin' the hostages, but it's too late f'r that . . . an' this guys a little too good; not as good as I am, of course, but good, nonetheless."

Goevi took a hard left onto M Street, the limo nearly on two wheels as he tore down the road, Logan a few car lengths behind, Goevi smiled, "Madam, on your left you will find a few new features I added, thankfully this is not as populated a place as the warehouse area was." Goevi said.

Oracle smiled, apparently Goevi thought of everything as she found the "features" mentioned, _Oil slick... no too normal, let see, Fire bomb?... nope... ah ha! Perfect, gas slick then lit ob fire, they'd never make it past that_ Oracle looked out the back window as the black SUV got closer, _At least I hope they wont make it_ Oracle hit the switch for the "feature" and the gas slick appeared then lit up into flames as the limo took off down Maine Street seeming to head for one of the three Bridges off 395.

Goevi chuckled as the flames got big on the pavement as he slowed a bit to take the turn onto Maine Street, "well Madam, now that we've lost our tailgater, what would you like to drink? Some Wine perhaps?"

Oracle merely smiled as she looked to the out cold forms of Spero and Avenger, even though they didn't get the target they wanted, they still got something out of the day, as well as lost something.

Looking up for a minute, just in time to see the gas slick start to appear Eclipse slapped her own face, "LOOK OUT!!!" she screeched as the flames started up, she dove ontop of Scion in a effort to cover him from harm should any come.

Teyilia was thinknig to herself, _He wants me to drive? I've been shot and stabed and who knows what else, and he wants me to... oh no!_ Teyilia's eyes opened wide as the SUV went into a well controlled skid she then swore in feline, her voice sounding like that of a cat as she screamed as the fire started up...

Only...

... Nothing happened...

_What the hell??_ Teyilia wondered looking out the back window to the fire and gas on the ground, she turned back to Logan, seeing the older man in a new light as more then just a teamate. "Nice save" she said after a few seconds as the SUV started to speed up again.

Logan growled. "Idiot thinks he's flamin' James Bond. Hell, even Bond ain't Bond. Seems t' have discouraged th' police pursuit . . . ground pursuit, at least."

It was obvious that he was talking as much to himself as to anyone in the car, but then his tone changed. "Hold on. I'm gonna try somethin'."

It would not be lost on either Teyilia or Gambit that Logan almost never gave warning when he was about to do something dangerous. When he did, it usually meant that imminent death was a distinct possibility. In this case he turned the SUV into an alleyway that was barely inches wider than the vehicle and proceeded to floor the accelerator, which sent them barrelling along at speeds that defied all sense of logic. One mistake and Logan might survive, but they would be scrapping the rest of the team and what little was left of the car off the walls and pavement with an eye dropper, a teaspoon and a refrigerator magnet. Now, they were paralleling the limo, which was starting to slow down a little in belief that the pursuit was over.

Gambit nodded "T'ing so..." then blinked as he sat up looking around, then heard Logan and grabbed on to something, making sure his seatbelt was buckled "...mon'dieu...'n' people t'ing Gambit drivin's crazy.." the cajun said, mostly to himself.

Seeing the SUV folling them go through the fire then make a crazy turn into an alley, Goevi slowed down the limo and started to drive at a more normal speed, ready to gun the limo should he have to, he caled back to the passanger area, "well Madam, what do you think of the new features?"

Oracle watched out he back window as whoever was driving behind took a bad turn down a one way alley, _"I like them, please let us get something to eat, I am famished and Goddess would want a report soon as possible."_

"Ah Madam, there is a computer next to I think, you should be able to type up the report, then send it at the nearst wireless place, if I can find one of course" Goevi said, knowing full well that the computer would only be able to go on the internet at any place that had a wireless hook up.

_"Fine, just get us onto the highway."_ Oracle said looking to the two tied up passangers as well as the tall German goon that helped get them into the car, the rest had fled, after all, they were given one job to go on then they had their freedom.

_Hang on?? Logan telling us to hang...oh great!!_ Teyilia's eyes opened wide as she stared ahead as Logan tore down the alley at an insane speed, "I don't wanna sound selffish here but am I the only one that sees a service starwaiy to the subway ahead??" she asked popinting to the rapidly getting closer starwell going downwards.

"I see it," Logan growled as he pulled the the SUV in a potentially axle snapping turn that put them on the same street as the limo, but now in front of them and on a collision course. "Let's see how this guy enjoys a little game of chicken."

Goevi swore, "what the hell??" He hit the breaks, causing Oracle and those in the back with her to jot forwards, "So sorry Madam, but it seems I must go backwards now." he said popping the limo into reverse and flooring the gas, sending the limo backwards at a very loony speed.

Looking out the front at the oncoming SUV, and Logan behind the wheel, and _that cat_ next to him, made Oracle want to scream right then and there. But she didn't, instead she shouted to Goevi, _"get us out of here in one piece in any way you see fit!"_

Goevi smiled and spun the wheel and turned the limo around then popped into drive and floored it again, going north on 6th Street at ninty plus miles an hour.

The ploy had worked a lot better than Logan had had any right to expect. The other driver had been forced to suddenly shift into reverse to avoid a head on collision, then pull a 180 to get moving forward again. Both maneuvers had cost him momentum and neither could have been good for the limo no matter how well it was built . . . not that Logan had been treating the SUV all that much better, of course.

As Logan pulled the car up into the driver's blind spot right next to the passenger side rear bumper, he opened the door and got ready to jump.

"Take the wheel, Tey," was all the warning he gave as he leapt from the SUV, landing on the trunk of the limo, and dug his claws in for purchase.

Teyilia just stared at what was happening, first they were heading for a subay stairway, then they were heading right for a headon crash, then they were doing... WHAT??

Teyilia shifted for a nano second and took Logans now empty seat, "Are you nuts??" she shouted only to have her words get thrown behind the SUV as Logan sailed at the limo.

The limo shook as Logan made his landing and dug into the trunk lid, without looking behind nor away from her "passangers" Oracle calmy asked, _"Goevi, did you by any chance forget that I don't want hitchikers on in this limo? Mother took forever in getting me this car you know."_

"no Worries Madam, Goevi has it handled" Geovi then first floored the gas after shifting into maneul, then started going in between lanes on 6th Street as he headed for the highway., a few times Goevi took the limo very close to a passing truck, he hit the breaks, causing Logan to do a rolling number and stopping(thankfully) right above where Avenger and Spero where in the limo as Goevi floored it again...

This time _behind_ the SUV and the rest of the team.

_"Don't tell me you want to keep this newcomer Goevi, and no I can't drive here in this county as I am not allowed by orders of Mother"_ Oracle said as Goevi merely kept silent as he tried to lose Logan. thankfully, the top(over the doors and driver area) was half way adamantium by orders of the Blackrose Higherups.

Eclipse saw what Goevi had planned, _Just great, Goevi's heading for the river! There is no way that man would survive a fall like that! if he gets knocked off_ she thought seeing that the limo tore up the way to the center bridge on highway 395, Eclipse looked first to Scions out cold face, then took the place that Teyilia had left to drive, "OK there is something you need to know, the Blackrose Syndicate has your friends, why I've no idea, only thing I do know is that they are in New York someplace, Goevi, that's the driver of the limo, was trained during WWII as a kid on how to drive defensively, I've ridden with him before and it is too late to tell your friend that he has more then just fire and gas to on that car."

Gambit Blinked watching everything "Merde!" the cajun yelled watching Logan launch himself onto the limo, he shifted a bit in his seat "De homme's nuts! Stay wit' dem chere!"

Logan was holding on for dear life and, although he'd deny it violently, having the time of his life. When the flailing let up for a moment, he repositioned his right hand while still holding on with his left and began to try to carve into the rear section of the passenger compartment around where the small window was.

Scion layed still, lifeless. apart from the flailing of the car with every turn or sudden movement, if he was awake hed be about ready to hurl right now

Teyilia slowed the SUV enough that the thing would be at the same speed of the limo, "He's nuts!" she said as Logan started to cut through near the window. _I just hope he don't hurt himself...whja??_ Teyilia's vision swam again as she was STILL bleeding from being stabbed the second time as well as knocked in the forhead, as well as shot through the shoulder.

the SUV made a turn as if on its own, hard to the right, right at the side of the armored limozine as Teyilia shifted without thinking into a kitten, out cold... again.

Forcing Eclipse to take the wheel and drive, "This is just great," she was yelling as she passed Teyilia, who was a small gold and blue kitten to Gambit as she took the now empty seat to drive.

The Limo shook as the SUV slammed into it, amazingly Logan kept his grip and wasn't knocked off the thing, everyone eside though was either waking you, or getting knocked out again from banging into the sides of the car as Goevi kept a firm grip on the wheel.

Oracle looked up as Logan started top cut through the roof near the window above her head, _"Goevi! I don't want hitchhikers in this car!!"_ Oracle shouted.

"Madam, that is a adamantium claw, perhaps if you used a adamantium bullet..." Goevi started to say when Oracle finished his thought.

_"... adamantium bullet would would do it"_ Oracle finishedas she was handed a small 9mm brettea hangun, she aimed and fired at Logans claw(s) that were through the roof cutting his way in as the other Goon seemed to vanish from sight to appear next to Logan.

"It is not nice to cut your way in when you can knock on the window itself" he said, "now before we hate each other and start fighting on the roof of this thing, let me warn you, things are not as they seem" the man said, his name was Myth, as if that is what he was as he vanaished again, then reappeared behind Logan, ready to fight it out ontop of the limo as Goevi drove at a safe enough speed that was still fast yet the two on the car could still be on the thing and not be blown off by the wind

Gambit blinked taking the kitten "Dis is gettin' bit too dangerous non?" he held the kitten protectively as Eclipse took the wheel.

Oracle's adamantium bullet bounced off of Logan's adamantium claws, then ricocheted through the opening Logan was cutting in the rear window of the limo to bounce off of Logan's adamantium skull. In the end, it did little more than annoy him. Even the blood it drew stopped almost immediately.

When Myth appeared, then moved into position for attack, Logan feinted with a claw attack. As Myth evaded that, however, Logan launched his real attack and swept the goon's feet from beneath him. That was the problem with trying to fight on the trunk of a moving car. No matter how good you are, if you don't have anything to hold onto, you were going to wind up kissing asphalt. That was why Logan hadn't released the claws of his right hand since he landed on the car.

That done, Logan used that leverage to launch himself through the hole he had made and into the passenger compartment of the limo. Once inside, he maneuvered himself so he was facing Oracle.

"Knock, knock," he growled sarcastically.

_Safe_

That's what things felt like, though she was limp in Gambits hands Teyilia felt safe for some strange reason, out cold and seemingly dead in the cajuns arms. she moaned but did't open her eyes, she felt something... or better yet some_one_ as V went to get Chiller in New york the seemingly telepath blocking barier was dropped for a half a minute and teyilia could Feel that Strom and the team were no longer in Washington DC.

The reason was clear, the team was taken somewhere else, and hopefully Xavier could find where now.

_Protected_

TEyilia felt Gambit move in such a way that the little kitten in his arms would be protected in very way possible should something happen, though she startled both herself and Gambit by actually purring in the mans arms.

He continues to hold Teyilia, jumps slightly at the purring, as he felt it before hearing it, smirks trying to relax a bit, pets her to keep her calm too.

Looking to Logan as he sat across from her Oracle merely smiled, "sad you don't remember me James, but oh well." she lowered the gun so it was aiming downwards and not at anyonw, as if in defeat.

Then Myth appeared next to Logan with a bag of popcorn as if watching a movie on the tv, he seemed not to notice Logan or Oracle as he called yo Goevi, "hey your spilling me drink!!" then the pair got into a yelling match again.

About this Time Spero would be starting to come to, as well as Avenger only enought to hear what was going on as ORacle rolled her eyes and everyone in the limo was slammed into the side as Goeivi took a sharp turn onto a service drive that took them below the George Mason Memorial Bridge.

Eclipse kepts the SUV behind the limo every second of the chase. "How's she doing?" she asked Gambit at first not hearing his question, she was more worried for her little brother then anything else.

Continueing to lay on the floor of the car, Spero heard voices in he head. Something about a drink, and not remembering... remembering... _SHIT!, stay calm, just lay still, eventually they will have to stop..._ Spero opened her eyes slowly, hoping that her glasses would mask the slight change. _where is my sword, my knifes, my case..._ Spero woundered to herself as the voices continue and a yelling match starts.

Logan ignored the surreality of Oracle and Myth's reactions. The confusing banter bit was ancient and he'd dealt with it before . . . heck, he'd fought beside Spiderman on several occasions, for heaven's sake. When the car swerved, he used the opportunity to plant an adamantium laced elbow into the side of Myth's neck. Recovering quickly, he sprung off the interior of the passenger compartment and shoved his claws through the privacy divider and into the back of the driver.

"Shut up," was all he said.

Seeing Logasn go for the front of the car, Oracle shouted something, then opened the driverside rear door yelling, _"I shan't be needing the car anymore!"_ she dove out and rolled a bit beore standing on her feet. Myth right next to her as Goevi dove on.

Myth was half expecting Logan, though when Logan did attack Myth changed his body to that of Kitty Pryde's skills as he had the same ones, and not only did Logan miss, but Myth also fell out the back side of the car about a houndred or so feet away from Oracle. Who turned as a nicer souped up SUV arrived to pick her up, Myth changed his body as the SUV came for him and landed in the back seat.

In the limo Goevi both listened in to what was happening behind him as well as heard Oracle say she didn't need the car anymore, then he felt Logans claws stab him in the side, Goevi smile and opened his door, "Gotta love the healing factor" he said before diving out he called to Logan, "toodles chum!" and he rolled on the road a biyt as the SUV folling the limo roared past him, Goevi straighted his suit as the second SUV came to a stop and the driver got out and tossed over the keys, Goevi then took Oracle and the rest of the goons back to the base.

Teyilia started to wake up, the first thing she smelled was Gambits hands holding her, she moaned weakly, her voice sounding as if it had been strangled, "Where are we?" the kitten seemed confused for a moment as she tried to get her bearings as Eclipse drove keeping pace with the limo.

"I knew it!" The woman said, "Goevi planned on getting rid of the car, Goddess told him to make it look like an accident, and be far from it when it took place, now he's out of the car, but your friends are still in there!"

That brought the kitten back to her senses, "what??" the kitten lifted her head to peek out the window and saw the limo heading for what looked like a roadblock with a ditch beyond it.

It took Logan a moment to get control of the suddenly driverless limo. By the time he was able to pull to a stop and link up with the others, Oracle and her bully-boys had made good their escape. Logan didn't seem all that concerned about that, however.

"Okay, kids," he said, focusing on Eclipse and Scion, as the seven mutants gathered between the two cars. "We got a new player in th' game. I don't know who th' hell this Blackrose Syndicate is, but th' two o' you 'r gonna tell us all about 'em. Then, we're gonna take this limo apart an' figger out where it came from an' all the rest. When we're done with that, we're gonna put all that info t'gether an' use it t' find where they're holdin' Storm an' her crew. Any questions?"

Scion was still strapped into one of the seats inthe back of the suv as he wass still unconscious

Eclipse though got out and went over to the door next to Scion and opened it and felt for a pulse, while Gambit and Teyilia(the little gold and black kitten) got out the other side.

Spero, seeing people's feet fly past her face, jumps up, so as not to get trampeled. When the Car finally pulls to a stop she looks at Logan and smiles, hopping out of the passenger side door. She looks around and sees the x-car pull to a stop as she waves.

When Nick went into one of his healing comas naturally, he was usually out for an hour or more. This hadn't been one of those times, however. Whatever drug the Syndicate had used in that tranq dart had reacted unexpectedly with his rather unique biochemistry and triggered some kind of mini coma that he had started coming out of in the back of the limo.

_Mental note,_ he thought. _Find out what those guys put in their tranquilizers. In the meantime, watch out for snipers._

He climbed out of the limo and began to try to reconstruct what had happened while he was unconscious. The people exiting the various vehicles, the claw damage on and in the limo, and various other signs painted a fairly clear picture for him. He and the unfamiliar woman had been taken hostage, triggering some kind of chase. At some point, Logan must have jumped from the SUV to the limo; that much was obvious from the body shaped dents and claw marks on the trunk of the limo. From there, Logan had made his way into the vehicle, forced the kidnappers to flee, gained control of the limo and brought the apparently high speed pursuit to an end. Just another day in the life of an X-Man.

Teyilia, still in Gambits hands spoke up, "Scion's out of it, from what that woman says this is the second time he over used his powers" she pointed a claw towards Eclipse, her voice had a bit of concern, "If that limo is of modified make, I for one have never seen a limo be used in such a way before, nor have I been in one. But about the Blackrose Syndicate, Scion seemed a bit, afraid I think I'll go with that, when we got to the warehouse." the black and gold kitten said, which was for sure to have Avenger wondering who the kitten was for a few minutes before he figured out that it was Teyilias most used power.

Teyilia then said something that had gotton her hopes up for a few seconds, "I think I know where Storm and her team were taken, I can't be sure until we get back home though" she said, speaking of how she felt Ororo for the very brief time that she was able to. "Hopefully the Professor can find out where they are now, only the feeling was for a few seconds as if that barier had been lifted."

Logan nodded. "Ya heard th' boss, people. Leave th' limo t' th' cops an' th' warehouse t' th' Feds. We're headin' back t' th' Blackwing an' back t' th' school. Time's wastin' an' we got friends t' save."

That said, he jumped back into the limo, displacing Eclipse in the driver's seat. "Th' Professor's gonna wanna talk t' you, darlin'. You too, blondie. There's way too many things goin' on here at th' moment. Need a flamin' score card t' sort out th' players."

Nick quirked a half smile at Logan's comment and climbed into the back of the SUV. Lord, it was good to hear his old mentor's peculiar sense of humor again. Sitting next to Gambit, he scratched Teyilia's ears. After growing up around the X-Men and Avengers of his reality, a talking black and gold kitten giving orders in the voice of the mission team commander was hardly worth a mention.

Gambit held Teyilia still and listened to everyone around him. After all was said and done got settled back in the SUV, sighs wondering if Storm was alright. He whispers softly to himself "Stormy chere...wha' 'ave y'gotten yo'self int'?"

"Right, lets go then." Spero jumps in the car after taking one last look around at the wreakage. "Should we call the police. I'm sure they are on their way, but they may have gotten lost; And you can be sure this would have caused at least one traffic jam... What is the address here?" Spero pulls out her cell phone just as a police car turned the corner with it's lights flashing and it's siren wailing. "Nevermind."

Once everyone was on board, Logan started the car up and headed them back towards the airport.

_Thanks f'r th' confirmation, darlin',_ Logan projected mentally in response to Jean's mental message. _Teyilia already got th' flash o' her in New York. We're headin' f'r th' plane now with two extra passengers; both apparent friendlies, one seems t' be some kinda dimensional refugee who claims t' be an X-Man . . . like we ain't run inta more'n our share o' them. We ran into some trouble at th' warehouse where 'Ro an' th' others disappeared. Some group from Scion's past called th' Blackrose Syndicate. They're good. I ran inta some o' them peripherally some years back. Wasn't fun. Wasn't fun this time either. Think they're th' ones who have our people. Teyilia's hurt, but healin', an' Scion seems t've shorted himself out r' somethin'. Th' rest o' us r' all good despite th' best efforts o' some chick called herself Oracle. Full report when we get home._

"Jeannie just confirmed that Storm an' th' others r' no longer in DC," he told the others simply. "We're gonna regroup at th' mansion, then hit these Blackrose punks in force. Time t' go on th' offensive instead o' reactin' all th' time."

_Home_

"The place that is safest until battle calls you away" That is what Tey was told while growing up as a young girl, she hoped it was true, "That is what I thought, not only did I feel Storm somewhere else, but Jean did too, maybe the Professor did as well?" the little black and gold kitten said, a strong purr in her voice as Nick seemed to know the perfect spot to scratch.

Eclipse spoke up, "perhaps if we find one called Nightmare, she could be of help I think, last I knew she had fled to somewhere in New York, mostly making her business as a furtuen teller for money, at least that is what I remember. She might have gone into another line of work for all I know as it has been a while since I last heard from her." Eclipse then pressed an ear to Scion hoping to hear a heartbeat, even if it was a weak one to know he was still alive.

Logan pulled the SUV up next to the Blackwing and got out as soon as the engine shut down. "Tey, ya feel up t' gatin' th' jet all th' way back t' th' mansion? Scion's still breathin' but he ain't lookin' good. Sooner we get him home, the better."

Once at the airport Gambit got out still holding Tey in his arms, though loosely incase she wanted to jump down and return to her human form, if she's up to piloting that is.

Spero hopes out of the car eargerly. "I could give it a go... I will fly extra fast just for you." She winks at Logan before climbing into the jet. "Now which one is the ingition?" Spero finds what she thinks might be the piolt seet before continuing, "Aw, don't worry, I was only kidding." Spero tosses her case into an expty seat and stands up and takes the same seat, careful not to sit on the case.

_The Jet, fly the JET?? He's kidding right?_ Teyilia looked to the jet as Spero entered the thing then turned her gold and black head to Logan, "you gotta be kidding, the last time I flew the thing was because I was the only one awake enough to do it" she said remembering the result of a mission against Trask six years ago, that mission ended worse then this one did, aleast in this mission one person was out like a lightbulb.

Sensing Gambit holding her in a lose way so she could jump to the ground she instead climbed up him to his left shoulder then hopped to the ground from there, shifting as she did so to land on her feet her seemingly missing weapons vest appearing with the P90 and the belt of daggers. She looked to Logan, "What about you?" she asked as she motioned Eclipse to take Scion into the Jet, "how are you gonna get back?"

Logan hears Spero's and Teyilia's responses and slams the butt of his hand against his forehead with a muffled, but still audible clang. "I don't need ya t' fly th' flamin' plane, darlin'. I was askin' ya t' open a portal under th' blasted thing an' drop us off in th' hanger. Scion may not survive a flight."

"ah... Logan, I'm unsure if I can even send a blasted car through my portals, hell sometimes with more then one person might even be too much for me too." Teyilia said looking to the huge Blackbird above their heads, "I think I can do a little bit of poking around while we are flying back home to go faster, though I'm not sure" Teyilia said thoughtfully, she looked to Loagn, her feline like ears twitching with thought.


	6. Trying to Fly Home

Logan climbed into the pilot seat and ran a quick power up. "Everyone belt in, then. I'm pushin' th' throttle. We're headin' home."

Eclipse Climbed on board carrying Scion and strapped him into a seat right next to her, although he was still out cold his breath was more appaant to not make everyone worry so much. Eclipse strapped herself in and held Scions paw remembering the last time he did it and it scaring the life out of Eclipse.

The first thing Teyilia did was reset the inertial dampeners to make the Jet as light as possible, then instead of buckling in she went to the back of the main cabin and opened an acess panel to a computer screen, "Logan you have full poweer lets go, I'm going to try and milk this thing to get us home faster, when we are right over the mansion I'll take Sciion inside." Teyilia said as she started tapping the touch screen computer panel, within seconds a rather odd looking codex seemed to glow across her face as she worked.

Gambit got in and got buckled up, he had a worried look on his face.

Logan gunned the VToL jets and lifted as the message from Xavier reached him. "_Scion overloaded his powers. He's unconscious and barely breathing. Teyilia got cut up a bit, but she's healing on her own. We already got the message on Storm and are heading home to regroup. We picked up two strays. An old friend of Scion's and a kid who claims to be an X-Man from another dimension. In other words, business as usual. I'm opening the throttles full bore. There are going to be some broken windows along the way, but we'll be home in five minutes or I give up cigars. Engines are gonna need an overhaul when I'm through with this beast."_

With that, Logan broke contact and opened the throttle. The Blackbird had special tech to reduce the external repercussions of going supersonic, but pushing the engines beyond their recommended stress points was going to reduce the effectiveness of that tech. Logan didn't care. He wasn't letting another X-Man die on his watch. He'd buried too many friends already.

tapping in commands on the screen in front of her face Teyilia felt the rumble of the jets engies starting up, she checked the power meters and noted that they were level still, _nothing in the red yet._ She thought she tapped a second string of commands into the computer, power levels then started to go up a few dgrees, _OK what's this?_ Teyilia thought as a spark went off under the main console to Logans left. _Crap, main power just went out the window_ she thought as the main console went dead, thankfully Logan was keeping them in the air.

A second spark went off, this one inside where Teyilia had her upper body inside of to get to the computer screen, "Whja?! Djit zatu!!" she swore as her fingers and face were burned from the falling sparks, she pulled herself out just enough to call out, "Main power's gone, Logan from what I have on this screen you have... very little control over this birdy" she said before more sparks shot out of the opening in the back of the compartment.

The she did notice as she turned back to the opening in the back wall that she was getting a few odd looks as her face and both arms were both burned and bloodied up.

Logan issued a line of curses in several languages (English, German, Russian, Japanese, French and several others that were harder to identify) as he continued to fight the controls. "Least we're close t' th' mansion, 'cause we're goin' down whether we're ready 'r not."

Logan flicked on the radio. "Blackwing to Mansion. We're comin' in. We're comin' in hot. We've lost main power. Prep f'r emergency landing."

Spero closes her eyes and bows her head almost as in prayer, but then she says, "I will try to slow us down a bit." her hands raise slightly, almost at if pushing on a wall as the BB begins to decelerate at a pace only slightly more then the normal friction between the jet and surrounding air would naturally slow. "Logan, I hope you know what you are doing... I can only slow it down, not land it."

Seeing things going south fast, Nick suddenly jumped out of his seat and headed towards the emergency exit hatch. "I have it. Logan, soon as you feel me lifting, shut down the engines and try to lower the landing gear. I'll get us down."

He opened the hatch and jumped out. Flying under his own strength, he eased himself under the undercarriage and began to lift. The jet was at the upper end of his weight limit, but he'd supported more before. Once Logan cut the engines and the full weight was on his shoulders, he strained a bit and pointed the damaged bird towards Breakstone Lake and the mansion on it's shores. He wasn't sure just how long he could have kept it up. Fortunately, all he had to do was get it down . . . softly.

More sparks, Teyilia screeched something completely untranslateable as the redhot fire burn her already beaten body where she was stabbed under the ribcage, "This is not going as planned" she shouted to the cockpit as she puched herself halfway into the compartment, getting burned all the way, she trook one look at the computer screen, "Oh frak'tik" she said, "Logan, you have backuppower, only the levels are in the red and we are losing hight and speed to fast to keep from making a crater"

Teyilia slowly dragged herself out of the small compartment, her hair was a total mess and her face badly burned which slowly healded itself, but very slowly. So far the day was just getting funner.

She watched Logan cut the power to the engines, which sadly didn't turn off but no power was getting to them, so why were they still running?? an alarm went off, _Just wonderful_ she thought, getting to the front co-pilots seat and going to the underpanel controls area, turning on the computer she searched for why the power was still running the engines, _oh no_ she thought her brown eyes wide with fear, _How could I have been so stupid?!_ she turned off the computer panel and sat in the seat, "The plane's been tampered with, there was a timebomb of somekind set up to cut power to the contols to be used by remote when we reached a certain point, I turned it off... I think"

A voice came in on the radio, "Mansion to Blackbird this is Jean, what's going on?" those in the jet could hear the worry in her voice, as well as a sense of being rushed.

Eclipse spoke up, "maybe if I could help out, we could land safely, though you might want to get the landing gear down like the other guy said"

Then another voice came in over the radio, "Unkown jet, I am called Sylvia at the medical center not far from the mansion, from what I see out the window, you have some smoke trailing out your main engines" her voice sounded worried.

Eclipse eyes seemed to glow as she heard her friends voive on the radio, she got on the thing, "Nightmare, is that you?"

"Eclipse?" came the confused response.

Teyilia just looked to Logan as he struggled with the jet. where did Jean go? who was the woman talknig to?


	7. Chat With Magneto part 1

Logan activated the landing gear. It didn't work, so he hit the control panel . . . hard. Unsurprisingly, other than making him feel a little better, that didn't work either. Knowing that Avenger was now in control of the jet, he climbed out of the pilot seat and ripped open a hatch immediately behind it, which contained a manual hand crank for lowering the gear in a power loss. He started cranking it as fast as he could and the gear started to slowly deploy until it finally locked in with an audible click just seconds before Nick set the jet down on the back lawn of the mansion.

Teyilia fell out of the seat when the jet landed, though not softly either as the jet shook, sparks flew again as the timebomb went off... or at least tried to. the left wing let out a muiffled "thunk" as the bomb exploded harmlessly

TEyilia got up and went the back, she pointed a half furry hand at Eclipse, "help me get Scion to the Infirmary, it is too far to run to fast so we are going to go by shall we call it, time travel?"

Eclipse just stared at Teyilia as she took Scions left arm and Teyilia took his right then the three headed for the now open ramp and dissappeared into a hazy mist, only for one thing, in all the confusion, Teyilia sent the portal to the Medical Center and NOT the Mansion infirmary!

"Well, that was fun and all, but if you don't mind, I have a few brusis of my own." Spero looks around the jet one last time before jumping out and heading after Teyilia, Scion and Eclipse, all the while rubbing her head.

He understood the french swearings Logan was putting out, and knew what was going on, and when they had finally landed and where stopped Gambit undoes his belt, watches as the others file out "Merdi" and with that he exits the jet.

The last one to leave the jet, Logan wanders off like he made this kind of landing every day, lights a cigar and turns to Nick. "Ya done good kid. Come with me. Time t' figure out who ya are an' what's goin' on with ya. Got a red head an' a bald guy who 'r gonna wanna have a talk with ya."

After emerging from beneath the jet, Nick looked around in shock. He'd never even dreamed he'd be standing here looking at this old mansion again. An image of a smoking, somewhat radioactive hole in the ground where the mansion had once stood flashed before his eyes. Was it real? He wasn't sure, but it sure seemed to be. Staring at the place now brought a tear to his eye, but Logan's voice broke the nostalgia.

"Lead the way, old man," Nick responded with a familiar affection. "I can't believe Professor Xavier and Dr. Grey-Summers are alive in this world and I can't wait to see them again . . . even if they aren't the people I knew."

- meanwhile back at the Mansion Main Doors -

Eric slowly descended from a great height as he landed a bit down the drive from the X-Mansion. He had been here several times, sometimes even as an actual guest, once or twice as a temporary resident, and several times over a prisoner. He forgave Charles for those times though. Charles did what he thought was right, as did Eric. He began to walk leisurely up the drive.

He didn't wear his battle regalia, as he liked to call it, but instead a well made black suit. He was not here to fight the X-Men, as amusing a distraction that might be, but to talk to Charles. He believed that the growing situation called for them to converse. He had simply observed for far too long. Eric didn't expect to be believed by the other residents, though.

Eric didn't even bother being refused at the buzzer in the gate and opened the metal doors with a small wave of his hand before placing them back into their normal place. Though he had come on a mission of peace, he waited for the X-Men to attempt to stop him as he approached. He fully expected to be able to repel them, but it was tiring to deal with at times.

He took the three steel balls he carried with him out of his pocket, making them float over his hands rhythmically as he approached. It was oddly calming at times, the motion of these orbs, and it took no concentration at all. Besides, it was intimidating, Eric thought with a small smirk. Psychology was half the battle, he always said, in everything.

He prepared himself to fight off whatever was thrown at him as he walked towards the front door. He had the self-assurance that only immense power can bring.

_It will be good to talk with Charles again. It has been too long._

Xavier smiled to Janus, "Being blunt for one thing is something many of us have to be at times," he said, he felt Eric outside making his way to the door, and rather let Jean at him he said calmy, "Jean, if you would be so kind as to show Janus here around the mansion? I have a meeting with an old friend that I must attend to" Xavier then smiled, "better yet, why not take some time off and go for a short drive, the Blackbrid is being used right now, but the Garage has many cars that can fit you all."

"I think that sounds like a plan professor" Jean said, she looked to Janus, Longshot & Alex, "this way." she said leading the three towards the garage, as they walked she asked, "who is hungery?"

As soon as the three left Xavier went to the door and opened it to allow Eric inside, it had been a long time since they had last seen the other as friends, even though at times they had been against the other.

Eric walked through the door, looking around the mansion as he did so. It was a beautiful house, and he was always glad whenever he was able to visit Charles as a friend and guest. It was a tribute to their friendship that, despite all that had happened between them, they could still call each other friends. In fact, Charles was probably the best friend that he had.

Eric turned to look at Charles, smiling warmly at one of the few men he considered his peers. He held out his hand for him to shake.

"It is good to see you again, Charles."

His face grew serious as he turned to his reason for being here. He assumed that Charles already knew why he was here, as he made no attempt to block Charles' telepathy. He wished to discuss the recent events with his old friend. He smiled a bit as he quipped.

"I'm sure you're not wondering why I'm here, Charles. I thought that it was time for us to talk, no?"

"Well this was a waste..." Janus says, walking to the garage with the others. The mutant sighed slightly as he was brushed off again. "I don't get it..." He said, brushing his hair to one side. "I come here to meet with the guy, and I'm going on a Sunday drive? What is this?" Janus said, slightly peeved off again. "I don't want to drive around...I'd rather wait here...I've seen too much of the city." Once again, Janus seemed to be getting around to grating on people's nerves.

Following Jean around the corner Alex said, "well in was gonna go fo a ride anyways but i need to clean up first, so uhm you guys go ahead ill catch yah up!!", runs back and up the stairs towards his room to have a shower and get changed

Xavier took Erics hand in his own, "It is good to see you too old friend" he said, as the two then headed for a place where Eirc could sit down, "In fact I was thinking of contacting you to see if you knew the whereabouts of a few of my students that have gone missing, though I suspect that is not the case of why you are here is it?" Charles asked with a kind smile to his friend, it had been a while since they last saw the other. "You do not know, Charles? I am making no special effort to keep you out of my mind."

He smiled at his old friend. It was odd how they could quip with each other even after everything. Eric sat down, placing his coat on the back of the chair that he sat in. His face grew serious as he came to the topic at hand.

"I do not know where your students are, Charles. You have my word that I have nothing to do with their disappearance." He began floating the steel balls again as he sat there, thinking as he did so. He thought about what could be done about this situation. He watched them as he continued talking.

"I wanted to talk about who could be behind this, in fact. I wanted to know what you knew. I assume that your missing X-Men were investigating the recent murder?" He looked at Charles again. "These people seem to be willing to crush anyone underfoot for their own power. No matter what you may think of me, I do not want unnecessary war. This can do nothing but harm mutant-kind."

Janus started walking toward where Xavier and his...friend were, but curiosity killed the cat, as it were. Janus turned the corner to the main entry just in time to hear, "...investigating the recent murder?" He stared to the two as Magneto stated the rest of his words, and Janus blinked. "Wha...What...Okay, sorry to interrupt but...what's going on?" The mutant said, blinking softly again. "I...mean...who's this guy?"

Eric looked over to see the origin of the voice. Seeing it was a student, Eric didn't want to panic the boy too much. Eric understood that Charles had probably warned his students about him, to be wary of him. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin the perhaps temporary truce that was building here.

"It is no problem, my boy. I think we are not discussing anything particularly secret, right, Charles?"

Eric held his hand out to the boy, smiling warmly. Eric was nothing if not polite, even to those who might consider him their enemy. He stood to greet the boy as well, standing erect but attempting to not be threatening.

"My name is Eric Lensherr. I am an old friend of Charles', and we are discussing recent events."

"Janus Cascade." The mutant said, shaking the hand with a relative vigor. It gave a slight resonance of a static discharge, though nothing too powerful. "Just here to see what this place is all about really...Nice to meet you. Lensherr? That...sounds German, maybe Polish..." The young man released the hand after shaking it, then smiled, brushing some of his white hair away. "You...a mutant too?" Janus asked, questioning the man in front of him slightly. It was pretty clear that Janus wasn't a student at the Mansion the way he spoke.

"You have a good ear, my boy. It is indeed a Polish name."

He then laughed a bit. It had been a long time since someone didn't recognize him. He had become a well-known face over his life. It was a change. He continued to smile as he continued to talk to the boy.

"I apologize. Yes, I am indeed a mutant"

He looked over the boy. He looked a bit young. Perhaps not even 20 yet. He looked the perfect age to join Xavier's school if he chose too.

"So, are you considering enrolling here? Though we have differing opinions, I can say that my old friend here runs a quality school."

"I...uh...really don't want to learn about things like, business and finance...My older sister handles those kind of things. I'd really like to learn more about myself and what I can do. I never finished High School." Janus felt slightly dumb when he spoke up, but he didn't sound too sad about it. "I hold down a small job, and my sis keeps going to school...it's a pretty even deal." Cascade smirked slightly. "But I'm streetwise, I mean, I'm not an idiot."

Eric laughed at the young man's enthusiasm. He seemed like a bright boy, and would probably do well here if he decided to go. Eric did not grudge Charles his students, though he disagreed with his philosophy. If they believed in Charles, they would go to Charles. If they believed in his teachings, they came to him.

"Well, you can certainly learn that here. You could perhaps say that I am well acquainted with how well Charles teaches his students."

Eric was curious about the boy. He looked him over with a slightly critical, though still friendly eye.

"If you do not mind my asking, what is your specific mutation?"

"Well...if you ask my sister...It's Photoelectric Synthetic Creation in large quantities..." Janus rubbed his shoulder as he worked out a crick in his neck. "All I ever get out of that is Photons...It's got something to do with Electricity thats in light. I can't really damage like...to inanimate objects...but I think it disrupts the...cent...cent...nervous thingy." Maybe Janus wasn't as smart as Eric thought he was. He then snapped his fingers. "Central Nervous System, that's it. I can also store Light Energy in my body and then release it like a flash bulb...What's really weird is that, in the dark, I can release energy like a dull light bulb." Janus looked up to one of the Mansion's lights, just staring at it, his irises slightly changing color. "And I can stare at lights without any real...harmful side effects."

Eric followed Janus as he described his gifts. He in fact knew what the scientific term for it meant, but followed as he described what he could do with it. An interesting gift, it seemed, one that could have a lot of potential for power.

"Interesting, interesting. Is you sister gifted like yourself? It sometimes runs in families like that."

He unconsciously removed the metal balls from his pocket an began revolving them above his palm. He sometimes did that while he was talking with people. They revolved almost lazily around, orbiting slowly. He turned to Charles.

"It seems they get younger every day, hmm? Perhaps I am just getting older."

He turned back to Janus, waiting for his answer. He kept his cordial smile as they talked. Anyone who didn't know who he was might not know he was capable of friendliness, but he was not always as harsh as that.

"Two words, Telekinetic Manipulation." Janus said, stretching gently. "Alice is pretty neat, she can do a lot of things, but her powers are so subtle that she really doesn't do much and they manifest...I like her alot though, and I'd do anything to protect her, even if she usually protects me." The mutant stretched gently as he looked to Eric's rotating metal balls. He blinked softly. "And...I guess you can do stuff with TK too?"

Eric realized what he was doing, looking at the balls rotating over his hand. He smiled, shaking his head. He placed the balls back in his pocket smoothly. He had hoped that he could keep his presence here as secret as possible, but it had slipped his mind.

"Something to that effect. I am blessed with the gift of manipulating magnetic fields myself. That trick is something I do sometimes, a habit you could say. So, telekinesis? An interesting power that is. Psychic powers have always fascinated me."

He looked at the boy, wondering if he would figure out who he was. Hopefully he wouldn't panic if he did, though that was a usual response when he was recognized. He leaned back into his chair, relaxing a bit.

Charles smiled,it was good to see his friend in a good mood while visiting, he listened as Janus introdeuced himself, lost in thought, _The team should be on its way back by now, though something must have gone wrong, Jean was worried about something, but what?_ he thought, then she spoke again, "It appears that the team that I sent about the murder of the runer for president went missing in Washington DC, however the rescue team when they got there, they ran into trouble, from what I heard of course." he said, he face seemed to take on a more tired look, filled with worry.

"Those that are missing are the most vital to this schoolyou know of them as Storm, Rogue and Iceman, they were the three that I sent to find out what happened, we lost contact with them thirty-one days ago, so today I sent a small five man team to see what happened, from the sounds of things I should have sent JEan with them." he said.

He smiled again, "Eirc, when you come here to visit like you do every so often, I would very much perfer that I not use my powers unless I think it needed, you know that, after all, we are not enemies." Xavier sat back in his wheelchair. He sent a mesage to Logan, _"Logaan, what is wrong, who is injurded or hurt, get back to the mansion quick as you can, Storm is not in DC anymore, she is somewhere in New York, I will use Cerebro within the hour to see where the feeling came from as I just felt in again."_ he sent to Logan.


	8. Chat with Magneto part 2

"No way..." Janus said, staring to Eric with wide eyes. He couldn't help but be amazed. "You're...no, it can't be...Magneto?" Janus asked, looking toward the man in front of him. "Can't be..." Janus said again. "Nah...I mean, I've heard so much about you." The younger man said again. He shook his head. "I...can't...no. It's...you! I mean...ever since my parents...well...I've always wanted to meet you, since my powers developed. You're...like...the biggest voice for mutant rights...well...not exactly, but...I can't believe I'm meeting you!"

"Well, Charles, that isn't entirely accurate. We do find ourselves at cross purposes on many occasions. However, I thought I should tell you personally, I have nothing to do with this occurrence. This is no strike for mutants, this is a bid for power."

Eric chuckled softly at the boy's outburst. There were usually two responses when he was recognized by a fellow mutant. Some acted as if he was a savior, some as if he was a monster. However, he wasn't expecting the former at the Xavier Institute, of all places.

"Well, I would say others would take offense at you giving me that title. I just happen to believe that we will have to fight for our freedom. Yes, I am also known as Magneto; it is my pleasure to meet you." Magneto wondered about this boy. Perhaps he wasn't one of Xavier's idealists after all. "But what is your name, my boy? We must be formally introduced."

"Janus Cascade! I...thought I told you that." Janus said, shaking his head slightly. "...can I just say it's an honor?" Cascade added as he smiled again. "I mean, you're one of those people on my list of those to meet before they, or I, die. I guess...ever since my parents were killed, I've always wanted to stand up for Mutant rights, but...I didn't know how to contact you." Janus smiled again, just beaming right now. "Right now...I dunno, though. I mean, Alice told me to talk to Professor Xavier, but...now that I've met you...I don't know anymore."

"Ahh, yes you did. Forgive me, they say memory is the first thing to go. Were your parents...also mutants?" The story of violence against mutants was all too common. It reminded Eric of Poland, in his youth. He had promised himself that he would not allow events like that to happen again, that level of oppression. That was why he fought, and stories like the Cascade's hurt him. In his mind, they were his failures.

He looked at Charles, wondering what to do. He had not come to the Mansion to take Charles' students from him. But, if this boy wished to fight. perhaps he did not belong here."Well, I do think that you should talk to Charles. I think you should get both views before you make a decision. I can, however, give you a way to contact me if you happen to decide."

He looked into the boy's eyes. He saw a fire there, that could be molded to something. He needed refinement, of course, but it was there."It is not a decision that can be made lightly. You would be considered a criminal, and I may ask you to do things that are not pleasant. It is not an easy life."

"I...understand your concern, but my sister has told me all about Professor Xavier and his approach to these things. If I remember correctly, Professor, you prefer to be an ally to anyone, even those who had harmed mutants in the past, even non mutants in their blind rage. My sister just wanted me to hone my powers so that I didn't hurt anyone...but I can't...stand there with a straight face and tell someone that I'm here to help them." Janus said, looking to one side. "Especially after my parents and my younger siblings were murdered..." The young man said, clenching one fist. "Well...you can see that I'm not exactly the most...unbiased person on the block..." Janus said again, before he started to stretch slightly. "I...don't want revenge, I just want to know that my family won't be tread upon even after their death...I'm pretty much willing to do anything for that...but...I won't kill anyone else who's had the same mutations happen to them."

"Well, I would not put it so harshly. I would say that my friend here believes that diplomacy can be put to effect. I just happen to disagree."He stood up, looking at the boy. He would, of course, take the boy with him if he insisted. He thought Janus deserved at least that."If you ask me to take you, I will do so. I will say again, however, that it is not a decision made lightly. Let me speak with Charles for a little while longer and I will talk to you in private."

He looked to Charles again."I plan to keep an eye out for your X-men as well, Charles. I am rather...interested in meeting whoever is orchestrating these events myself. I will let you know if I find any information. It appears that we won't find ourselves at cross purposes in this endeavor after all."

Havoc was walking along the corridoor towards the stairs again when he glanced out the window and had to stop to take a second look, "whoa a hot babe coming to the mansion, oh crap not more mutant haters!!", he clenches a fist and opens the window deciding not to waste anytime and jumps out of the window into a small hedge infront of the mansion andclimbs out of it pulling leaves out of his hair and starts running for the gates

Janus stayed quiet for a good amount of time, then he spoke up quickly and frankly. "I'm going with you."Janus didn't gauge his choice lightly either. He considered both paths, then decided he'd just go with Eric. Janus knew he wanted to go with Magneto...he wanted action, not diplomacy...and he wanted to help with Magneto's ideals. "If that's okay.

Xavier nodded when Eric finished speaking, and he waited until Janus finished speaking to speak up, "If that is the path you choose, I wish you the best of luck, and Eric, someone is behind this, when I find out who, you will be the first to know, unless of course you know something I donnot" Xavier smiled a friendly fatherly like smile to Eric, the pair got along on most things, in fact, it was Xavier that supported Eric at the last trial six years ago(during the time between movies one & two) only they didn't listen, thankfully though that was behind them now and the first battle was over, but this one, this new fight was just beginning

Xavier spoke up again as Eric turned to leave, "The rescue team that I sent has returned, though sadly three are at the medical center down the road, I would like it if you would stop by there and let the three that arrived there know that I will be arriving there shortly would you do that for me Eric?" Xavier asked, hoping that Magneto would at least pass along the message as a small favor.

Eric nodded at the boy, and after Charles said his piece, he spoke firmly. He stood as he talked, collecting his coat."Then that is what we will do. I will take you with me, Janus. We will have much to do."

Eric turned back to Charles. Despite all that they had been through, all of the combats and clashes of ideals, they could still be something akin to friends. When they worked together, they complimented each other well, and there was little that could keep them from their goals. He smiled the same smile back at Charles.

"Of course, Charles. I doubt they will be thrilled to see me, though. I hope to see you again soon, Charles. Come, my boy."Beckoning with his hands towards Janus, he began walking towards the front door of the mansion, putting on his dress coat as he walked.

Janus nodded, moving his jacket slightly to one side as he adjusted himself. "Alright, thank you Professor." Cascade looked toward Eric, then stepped forward, following the older man with a bit of a pep in his step that he was going to be working for mutant rights in his own little way...maybe it would be larger though, depending upon whatever Magneto decided.

Logan and Nick entered the main foyer through the rear entrance. Logan didn't recognize the kid with Lensherr, but given the fact that the Professor hadn't sent out a warning, he figured Erik was here on peaceful terms. He nodded greetings to the Master of Magnetism. He didn't like the man, but this was Xavier's home.

Nick didn't recognize Photon, but he was elated to see the Professor. "Professor, Mr. Lensherr. It's great to see both of you alive again."

Longshot stayed in the background at Magneto's entrance. The alien hadn't had much interaction with the villain, but knew that while Magneto was almost always antagonistic towards the X-Men, he was not always an antoganist. Further, Professor Xavier was being civil, so there was no reason to ruin the scene.

When Logan and Nick entered, Longshot smiled and waved at the hirsute Canadian and his companion but didn't say anything further while Magneto was present.

"I was not aware that I was deseased, my boy. It is a pleasure. Logan."Magneto had a great deal of respect for Logan. Though they were both on a different side of a conflict, they were both warriors. They had held each other at mercy several times and had let the other live. That was all that could be said. "Charles, I will deliver that message for you. I know where to find you if I find out anything. "Eric stepped to the door, pushing it open. He looked back at Photon."Come, my boy. We shall deliver this message for Charles than be on our way. I will show you your new home." Eric stepped out the door onto the grounds.

"Sorry, sir," Nick responded respectfully. "It seems that my memories, such as they are, don't exactly jive with the events in this reality."

Charles waved to Eric as he left, "Indeed you know where to find me, good luck to the both of you, and thank you for the pleasent visit." Xavier waited until Eric had left to turn to Logan and the newcomer."I heard you had run into some trouble while away?" he asked, "I think I know where Storm is being held, but I want to be sure." he started for the elevator to the lowest floor to Cerebro. "Come both of you, I think you may want to see what is happening."

- Outside at the main gates -

Allisandra breathed hard as the mansion came into sight. She had been travelling for weeks, ever since she had escaped her cell. At first, she had no purpose, merely wandering around trying to avoid recapture by the program. But something had been nagging at her memory, something that the doctors had said of her while she was still there. She closed her eyes, making sure that she was right before barging in on the mansion.

_Two doctors were talking softly outside her cell, thinking she was asleep. Three long parrallel cuts were etched into her arm, and travelled over her chest. Silvery blood crept out of the wounds as they began to heal over, leaving her skin unmarred as usual. Alli listened off-handedly, not thinking anything of their conversation. "At this rate, she'll never defeat them. It looks like she'll be a failure just like the others." The second scientist shook his head, peering in at the sleeping girl behind the bars. "No, she has the potential just like the others did. But she's too gentle. It's such a delicate balance, too if she's too gentle, she might end up going _noble_ like the Wolverine, he's with the X-men now, I hear. But if she loses too much of her docileness... well, another Sabertooth would do us no good either." The pair of doctors began walking away, but left Alli with new information. There was another, like her, who had escaped. He was 'noble', they had said. Maybe, just maybe, he could help her. And if not... she touched the flesh on her arm that had just healed. _

It had been years since she had heard that conversation, and she had long since forgotten it. However, during her break for freedom, she had heard a whisper about it once again. She had nowhere else to run, so she ran there. Or, more accurately, she kept running away, and while she did, she began to learn about a school, finding out more as she ran and slowly but surely finding her way toward the mansion. It had been by no means an easy journey. Her clothes were torn and dirty, and her silvery hair was tangled and intertwined with bits of twig and grass. She looked dangerously skinny, though she still weighed over two hundred pounds. Were she well-fed and clean, though, she would be a lithe, muscular girl in her late teens and despite her pale grey skin color, she was fairly pretty.

Finally after years of waiting and months of running, she came to the mansion. She took a deep breath and began to make her way down the final road.

Asound carried over the air as Allisandra turned the fianl corner before heading up the street towards the Mansion, it was of a car coming to a stop, the car was of a dark brown color, a man got out, the suited man then headed down the side of the road as if going on a walk while the other drove past. The man, seeing Allisandra head down the street for the mansion started to walk faster, rounding the corner almost running.

The man was thinking to himself of the conversasion he had with the boss, "Bring her back unhurt." which to him really meant, "if you kill her, I kill you" he was not planning on killing if he could help it.

Alli's head tilted slightly at the noise, bringing the suited man into her peripheral vision. Casually, her left hand moved to her right wrist, unclasping the hook that kept her glove fastened. As she walked, a new sound accompanied her footsteps. A light drip, plop! sounded every few seconds, leaving a single drop of silvery blood shining on the ground. Alli knew her limitations very well by now, and wasted nothing; each of the drops of blood would shift its position so that each was directly underneath the man who was following her. Simultaneously, blood was pooling in her hand, ready to be molded into whatever weapon or defense that became necessary. Strangely, despite her situation, the girl did not speak. She did not, as most would have, call for help or make any contact with her pursuer.

The man following her would likely notice the blood lining the path. However, he might not notice fast enough that as he passed over each drop, or within a few feet of it, that the drops elongated into needle-thin spikes that aimed to slice into his feet and ankles. He would not notice the slight grin on Alli's face as she got closer to the mansion, nor the triumphant smile should the man be struck and cry out. Whether or not her traps worked, the man would catch up to her soon. Deprived as she was of food and sleep, she couldn't hope to outrun him to the mansion. The blood in her hand appeared to fall out, elongating until it almost touched the ground. It sharpened along the edge, forming a three foot sword with a slight curve, resembling a katana. She took a deep breath, wishing that the mansion were just a few hundred feet closer. Once the man was almost upon her, she slowly turned around, her deep silver eyes meeting his as she brought her katana to waist height. She had killed these men before, and by the look in her eyes, she was ready to do it again.

Havoc was running down to the gates as fast as he could, when he finally reached the gates he opened one of them looking at the girl on the verge of running and the guy behind her quickening his own pace,

"Hey you leave her alone, or else!?", sort of hoping for the guy to shout out 'or else what' he took a stance at the side of the gate and clenched his fists ready to act at a moments notice

Silver heard, rather than saw, Havoc come up behind her. While she also heard him defend her, of sorts, several months without friendly contact had made her wary of both those who distinguish themselves as foes and those who claim to be friends. She shifted her weight onto her left foot, pivoting so that she could see both Mr. Stalker and Havoc. She drew her hands apart and it seemed that half her sword came off in each hand, reshaping until she held dual kodachis, each side ready to attack whoever came at her. Slowly, she stepped back so that the three of them formed something of a triangle rather than her being stuck in the middle. She deftly flipped her hair over her shoulders so that it wouldn't be in her way if and when she had to fight.

Regardless of whether her earlier spike traps worked or not, each drop of blood left the ground as the standstill continued. Several merged, until there were three gobs of blood a little smaller than golf balls orbiting slowly around the girl. Glancing at the mansion, she cursed inwarly. Her grip tightened on her swords. She _would_ make it to the mansion, and she would find whoever her predecesor from Weapon X was. However, she was determined not to succumb to the exaustion that was spreading throughout her body, from a combination of not eating and continuous fighting. She stood motionless, waiting for the suited man to make a move, to justify her actions. Despite the fact that she had killed, she was not a murderer. Those who had died at her hands had been those committed to hurting her; most of the time, she even left those chasing her alive, albeit unable to continue chasing through various means.

Alex looks at Quicksilver preparing herself for defence from him and the suited guy and stands down to show hes not a hostile persn to try and converse a little trust if not comfort, "you dont need to point that thing at me, if you even need to point it at all. my name is alex im here to help if you'll accept it, these persecutors of our kind cannot touch us in this place", he says with a slight scowl at the guy in the suit, "please trust me when i say you are safe here or atleast allow me to ", he thinks for a second trying to sound heroic without overdoing it of making a fool of himself, "to be your body guard!!", h exchanges glances between her and the suited guy noticing how weak she appears to be, he flexes his toes ready to jump in if she faints and to stop the other guy from getting to cloe to her

Walking out onto the front drive, Eric was surprised to see a conflict brewing on the lawn. Calmly walking up to the standoff brewing, he looked around easily before speaking. "So, anyone care to explain? I'm sure Charles does not like people fighting on his front lawn." Alex Summers was the only one that he recognized, so Magneto kept his eyes on the man that he was watching. The metal spheres floated out of his pocket to float around his hand. He had the air of easy confidence that only Magneto could have. "Oh, and hello Alex. How is Scott these days?"


	9. Injured Kitties

The multileveled Medical center is just down the street(about a mile) from the Mansion, this Medical Center houses many offices, it is state of the art, and the owner of the place is very good friends with Xavier and helps out with injured on the times when he is needed.

There is also a office for one, Oliver Harrison, being of strong background and good standings when in school as well as noted as a good medical doctor

Oliver smiled warmly at his patient, "Alright, Mr. Jenkins, that should take care of your double vision. Just remember, when your blood sugar gets that low, the symptoms can sometimes mimic a concussion, so don't over-react, just eat something and see if it gets better."

The middle-aged man nodded and exited the exam room. Oliver sighed after the man was gone, rubbed the sides of his head. He got up, moved out into the hallway and into his office. He pulled the curtains, sat in darkness for a time. When he reopened his eyes, they were crackling with electricity. The room became illuminated in blue as the various electrical currents became visible to Oliver. Even the bodies walking about on the other side of his door became visible, their neural impulses firing about.

Oliver hit a button on his phone, "Sylvia, be a dear and hold my calls, would you love?" Oliver closed his eyes again and leaned back in his chair, a low groan escaping his lips.

Sylvia smiled and responded, "of course Dr." and went on to doing the paper work for the man that was leaving, once he was gone she had the phone headset that came with the office phone, only she reached down and turned on something like a CB radio system that went right into her ear as she heard Logan talk of coming in without power, she had no idea what that meant, though she knew a word or two, wounded.

Thinking for a moment Nightmare though over something, _I think Oliver must know about this._ turning on the response button Nightmare spoke into it.

All the while the neural impulses spraking around seemed to pick up faster up near the celing as people moved to the windows to watch the thing falling out of the sky a few miles away.

A thick haze appeared near a filecabnet and three people came through, one of whom was very bloody the second out like a lightbulb on a bad fuse box and the third clearly confused as to whow the three got to the place so fast.

Teyilia collpsed with Scion ontop of her, apparent the stab wound reopened itself as she was moving around the jet, a thin trail of blood leaked out from the reopened wound as Teyilia lay on her half furry stomach, unable to move.

Nightmare stared at Eclipse, though before saying anything she pressed a button on the phone, "Exscuse me Doctor Harrison, but you have two visitors that want to see you right now, they uh... dropped in." she turned off the phone and took off her headset and stood up and went over to Eclipse and took her into a hug, "I thought you were dead"

"I'm not, I thought the same of you" Eclipse said hugging her friend. then she remembered her brother, "he uh... overused his powers again, is he going to make it?"

Just as the fog was starting to clear a fourth form, Spero, landed on her stomach. "Would it kill you to wait just one secound while..." Spero said as she saw Teyilia on the floor. "I guess it very well, could. Well, I will get out of your way, but where is the nearest pharmacy? I need an asprin, those thugs can hit moderatly hard when they put their mind to it." She questions nightmare as she stands up and brushes herself off.

Oliver came walking quickly out of his office, "Sylvia, what are we looking at?" He could care less as to the origin of the injured mutants in his medical office, all he cared about at the moment was the injuries brfore him. He began examining the injuries, moving to clean up Teyilia's first.

Turning from her friend Nightmare slowly rolled Teyilia onto her back while speaking, "Looks like a stab to the back of the left shoulder, looks like a pair of stabs actually, along with the lower back, burns on both arms and... oh my, looks like her face was burned bad as well, along with a stab that semed to come from the back and through to the front just below the left side of the ribcage, I can't tell if there is an inturnal injury though. though I can see a graze to the left lung."

Once that was done with she moved to her out cold friend and picked him up and moved him off of Teyilia, she gave Eclipse a hard look. then moved a feww feet away from oliver pulling her friend to the the side with here, "I told you to keep him safe"

"I did what I could, but Oracle got to the group first, she stabbed her" Eclipsed pointed to Teyilia who was on the floor, "and tried to take Scion, only she fled when I showed up, and tried to have her car destroyed with two of their friends inside as well."

Nightmare was about to wack her friend for showing up late then thought, _If Eclipse is telling the truth, which she actually is, Goddess is nuts doing this._ she looked to Spero when she asked her the question, and said as if telling a map, "through that door, cabnet on the left wall corner, bottom shelf, right side, you'll find what you need there"

As she lay on the floor, Teyilia thought to herself, _Why did I shift to my kitten form? that is what opened my wound, it has to be_ she couldn't move, she had lost a lot of blood, plus she was also very tired too, _Just wonderful, not only are those jerks able to fire darts, but they also coat their blades with the stuff too..._ Teyilia then blacked out cold, the Narqu luqid taking its effect.

Oli's eyes went blue as he checked Tey. He followed the electical impules to where they became clogged, cluttered at the stab wounds and near her lung."The graze on the lung isn't serious, but it was enough to cause the lung to collapse."

He turned, grabbed a prep kit and a breathing tube, "Teyilia, listen to me, I can quickly get to repairing your injuries, but I need you shift back into your human form." He looked to Nightmare, "gloves."

Nightmare looked to Oliver who was trying to talk to the outcold half feline woman on the floor, she leaned over to her friend, "what did Goddess have put on the blades _this_ time?"

"Narqu I think." Eclipse said as Nightmare went over to Oliver's side a pair of gloves in hand.

"Dr. I don't think she can hear you, sadly." Nightmare told Oliver, she took a small cotton swab and took a sample of Teyilia's blood, and did a quick scan, already knowing what she'd find.

Teyilia though came to just enough to hear, _"shift back into your human form"_ not knowing what else to do she tried, the fur slowly fading from her skin, she had taken her combat vest off inside the plane to work on the thing leaving only her black, purple and blue shirt on which already had many tears in the thing. though Teyilia didn't stay awake for long as she blacked out once more as Nightmare returned with the result of the scan.

"It is a unknown traces of luqid, I ran the test twice to be sure, only I think I might have to broaden the range a bit, I think it is something a friend of mine used a while back before I started work here" Nightmare said, "I think the traces of luqid is something Lor called Narqu, what it is I've no idea" Nightmare lied.

Oliver lloked bluntly at his office aide, "Sylvia, you know damn well what they're talking about." He made a cut in Teyilia's side before roughly shoving a long hollow neddle into the cut, puncturing the chest cavity and allowing the air around the collapsed lung to escape. "I can't treat her if you don't tell me what we're dealing with."

Snapping out of her daze Spero steps out through the doorway and opened the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of pain killers. As she was about to close it, something caught her eye. Turning and seeing everyone busy, Spero grabed a few other bottles of various percription drugs and thought to herself, _These should snage a few extra bucks on the street._ She closed the cabinet and poked her head into the door of the office and only half expecting an answer, offered her plans, "I will be back at the mansion if you need me."

"Well, first off you are dealing with an injured mutant that has been stabbed with a Narqu coated weapon, that and the fact that you know this mutant confuses me." Nightmare said clearly confused about how Oliver knew the wounded woman on the floor. "In case you are wondering Narqu is a very strong type of tranquilizer, it renders the body unable to move as the mind shuts down, making both the body and the mind go into a temperary coma, though she seems to be doing well, seeing that she was stabbed three times with the thing."

Teyilia though still on her back and out cold from the effects of the Narqu felt Oliver make a small cut then felt nothing but pain as the air around the collapsed lung left the area, yowl of pain came from her as fresh blood poured from the cut Oliver had made, Teyilia then slowly started to come to, her vision swimming as she tried to find out what was going on and where she was. Only one thing she knew, and that was the pain of her body, mostly her left lung and the stab under it.

Hearing the sudden yell of pain Spero chose this time to leave the Medical center, pausing only long enough to mutter, "Right then, I'll leave you to it." and proceeding down the stairs and out the large automated doors into the small parking lot. Outside, she saw a few cars parked and a small moped. Deciding it would be faster, she grabed the chain teathering the moped in place, and let out a small burst of energy, shattering the chain. Starting up the moped, she rode back to the X-mansion.

Scion, Clearly breathing now is sat slumped up against a wall away from Tey and the doctor near Nightmares desk still out cold

Inside of ten minutes Nightmare had Eclipse get Teyilia to the operating table nearby, once that was done a few minutes more were used to get the young womans injuries to clean them of the Narqu. "Looks like I was wrong." Nightmare said, "she was not stabed three times, she was stabbed twice, then shot through with something." she started to clean the almsot gone arrow wound.

Eclispe stood there watching as Nightmare and Oliver did their work on the out cold Teyilia. "what do you want me to do?" Nightmare lloked to her friend, then to Scion near her desk, "see to Scion, bring him in here quickly" she said as Teyilia moaned again as the arrow and first stab wound closed up on their own.

Eclipse knelt down and picked up scion in her arms easily taking him into the operation room and put him on another bed checking his pulse and finding it quite speedy, his tail involuntarily swipes out from under him and wraps around Eclipse's hand which makes her jump. Scion paws all clench and his face seems to screw up slightly and his teeth clench hard and his head thrashes slowly from right to left.

In Scions Nightmare: he and Eclipse are running for their lives from the syndicate, their hot on the heels and every corner they turn either V or his Mother are standing in the way, as the stop to think to where to go a collor snaps round his neck and they start running again, they get confronted again and the rubber mittons go on they start running again, Eclipse gets captured and Scion fights the goonz tearing them limb from limb with on ly his fangs until they let go of Eclipse and they start running again, and tiredly out of breath turn another corner and into V and Goddess, Scion and eclipse tunr around to see all the other mistresses of the blackrose syndicate blocking their only escape route, Scion starts fighting all the other mistresses getting hurt in the process while eclipse is on her knees out of breath,

Scion does his best not to look back at his mom and sister knowing full well what sort of cold vice like grip they have on his fears, he keeps fighting until the point in which he cant fight no more and 4 girls hold him one for each of his limbs holding himoff the ground and slowly carry him towards his mother and sister, Eclipse now in chains and scion holding his eyes shut as tight as he can and screaming for them to let him go as he struggles against them holding him...

_Wha, hey! Scion leggo my arm!_ Eclipse thought when her hand was grabbed by the lionboys tail seeming to yank her towards him, "Uh Nightmare, a little help here would be great." Eclipse said before getting pulling into the side of the table that Scion was on while trying to get her hand out of the tails vine like grip.

"What did you do now?" Nightmare asked going over to Scion from beside Teyilia and Dr. Oliver. "hold still a minute would you." she told Eclipse as she took the tail in her hands and slowly unraveled Eclipses hand from it, only to have her own grabbed by it. "just wonderful." she got out before her eyes closed for a few seconds. _"Scion, calm down, look up, your safe now, look up!"_ she sent when she saw into his nightmare, _Just wonderful, I knew it was a bad idea when V arrived in New York a few weeks back_ she thought seeing both her and Goddess in his dream.

hopefully she'd at least let her mind-voice into his dream so he would turn away from what he was seeing, it was not yet time, and she knew it. she seemed to have something of a calming effect on the boy as his tail unraveled off her arm

-Back at the Mansion-

When the elevator opened Xavier led the way to the door leading to Cerebro, he spoke as he led the pair behind him, "Over the last week there have been some odd weather problems happening in New York, now it has gotton to the point wherein the Mayor has called for all planes to stay on the ground until further notice, I was given the info while you were on the mission Logan, apparently something is happening to Ororo, what it is I donnot know." Xavier waited for the eyescan tl do its thing then the door opened to allow him in, "you may come in as well in you like." he said without looking back to Logan and Avenger as he wheeled forwards to the console

"Since it's my Godmother Ororo that we're looking for," Nick suggested, "a good place to start would be at the center of the weather disturbances. You already confirmed she was somewhere in New York and according to what we learned in DC, this Blackrose Syndicate is behind the abduction. We need to learn all we can about this Blackrose bunch, then we need to gather as many X-Men as we can get together,hit them with everything we got and teach them that you don't mess with the X-Men."

Suddenly, he remembered that this isn't his world and these aren't the X-Men that he grew up with. "I'm sorry, sir. I just realized that you don't know me. My name is Nicholas Logan Rogers. I'm called Avenger. My parents are Steven 'Captain America' Rogers and Carol 'Warbird' Danvers-Rogers. I was raised here at the mansion after Dr. McCoy discovered envitro that I was going to be born a mutant. Dr. McCoy and Ms. Monroe were named my godparents. Logan here was very special to me; a mentor of sorts. You, Professor, were a kind of surrogate grandfather. I don't remember a lot of the finer details of my life, but that much I know for sure . . . at least as sure as I can be."

Xavier stopped at the console, not turning around he spoke, "I thought you felt like someone I knew when I picked you up with Cerebro before the team headed out for the mission, however this new information of another group, sounds likething is afoot, seven days ago is when the odd weather started, I have tried time and again to get a solid lock on Storm's loaction, but I have been blocked, only I think I can get a lock at this time even if for a few seconds of a moment to find where she and her team are."

He reached forwards to the console to pickup the headset, the door slid closed, "Sadly I haven't seen your father in some time, I was not aware that he was married, much less had a son, this is news to me." Xavier said. "So in a sense, welcome home."

"Now... don't move" he consentrated and the walls of Cerebro vanished ito what looked like a hologram of the planet Earth, every thing though was in blue, "It appears that many people in New York are worried of the weather, seven days ago, Firday, the weather at 9:00 am was at an all time high of 103 degrees, sometimes it is near there and sometimes it was near freezing, only today it is just below freezing and..." Something like a corsshairs of a gun appeared and seemed to zoom in on a area in New York, Charles saw four mutants there, then one disappeared as if blocked, "I think we found them."

"Then, what 'r we waitin' f'r?" Logan growled. "I gotta bone t' pick with a coupla these Blackrose dames." Logan knew Carol and Rogers. Carol from his black ops days during the Cold War and Steve Rogers even longer; having first met him in the early days of World War II. He knew they most definitely weren't married in this reality . . . not yet, anyway.

Cerebro then returned to the standard plain blue walls, Xavier then took off the headset, "it is not that easy Logan, where Storm is currently held I am not sure, I was able to get near the center of the weather problems, but not to Storm herself." he wheeled around to look at the pair near the door.

"It is possible that the forth that I saw would more likely be one that came upon the blocked area by sheer unintended means." Xavier said "It is possible someone else found the three however who the person is I cannot trace nor reach because something is blocking Cerebro, for anything to block Cerebro it has to be powerful or well crafted."

"It is possible that Storm is being held underground, I am unsure of how far underground, though I now know she is alive, and for all we know in need of medical attention" Xavier went on "Before you go off looking for a way to get back at these... people, I am headed to the Medical Center just up the road, I would like for you to join me if you will. Somehow I think you are wondering how they knew you Logan." Xavier smiled and waited for what either of the tweo men would say.

Nick nodded. "I can get you there fastest. I'll carry your wheelchair. I used to do it regularly with my Professsor Xavier. Logan can grab my legs and hold on. He's good at that."

Xavier thought for a moment, somehow things were not adding up correctly, then he felt something upstairs, _hmmm_ he thought to himself, _Something is wrong with all of this_ he looked to Avenger and Logan.

"It appears that the need to get there fast for myself is not yet needed, though I fear something else is in the works." he said, he turned his gaze to Logan, "Can you tell me what happened while you were in Washington? Teyilia is apparenly not the only one that was nearly killed," he said. "Who else was injured or hurt?"

Avenger instinctively jumped into a mission casualty report. "Gambit was pretty banged up, but seemed to be okay on the flight home. He even declined to go to the medical center. The kid you call Scion seemed to have pushed his powers too far, but he seems to be suffering from simple exhaustion. The woman, Spero Luciem, and I were both hit with some kind of powerful anaesthetic. It's something I've never been hit with before. It won't take me down so easily next time."

Suddenly, it seemed to register in his mind that this wasn't _**his**_ Professor he was talk to and a wave of sadness crossed his face. "This is going to take some getting used to."

"Look," Logan says finally. "Ya got a general idea o' where they are. While y'r puttin' t'gether a team, I'm gonna take the kid here with me an' get some feet on th' ground. He c'n get me there quick an' we c'n start lookin'. We've waited more 'n long enough. I ain't waitin' any longer."

Looking off for a moment Xavier was silent as he thought, "Be careful" Xavier said at last, "yes I have a general idea of where the three are hidden at, though I don't have a exact location, the fourth we saw must have come apun the shielded area my unknown means or by pure accident." his face was stern as he spoke, "These people, whomever they are, had the strength to over power even Storm, you know she is a hard one to take down." the three then started into the hallway heading for the elevator, though they moved slowly.

"the second you get Storms scent, contact me and I will have Teyilia sent you your location, it will be a bit extreme for her I know, but to get Storm back you know she will do whatever it takes to bring her home." Xavier said his voice stern and thoughtful. "Before you go, do me a favor and check on Gambit, I fear something is wrong". The three then entered the elevator and headed for the main floor.

Logan nodded. "C'mon, kid. We got work t' do. Welcome t' this universe's version o' th' X-Men."


	10. More Injured People

Making it up the back stairs he walks to his room and enters, closes his door and walks into his private bathroom and strips, looks at himself in the mirror, sees a few new bruises but nothing serious, then touches his head and winces, that was a rather large bump, frowns but ignores it, there's noway he's heading to the med lab. He takes another shower to wash off from today's adventure, during his shower he suddenly blacks falling down into the tub, water still running.

Logan reached the door of Gambit's room and knocked. The door had already been kicked in earlier than morning . . . by him. It was therefore rather easy to open. He heard the shower running in the adjoining bathroom and stepped into the room. "Yo, Cajun. Ya decent. Th' Prof. asked me t' look in on ya."

At first there was no reply, then Logan hears a faint groaning coming from the bathroom.

Logan moved fast, but Avenger was already moving. He'd felt Gambit lying on the floor of the shower and new something was wrong. He opened the bathroom door and lifted Gambit off the floor. The Cajun was unconscious, but still breathing. An instant later, he was headed towards the window of the room.

As he stepped out onto thin air, he turned back to Logan. "I'll get him to the Med Center, then meet you on the front steps for the trip to New York."

An instant later, he was out of sight and headed towards the Medical Center. Avenger entered the Medical Center with Gambit's unconscious form in his arms. "Need some help here. We found him unconscious in his shower. He got pretty banged up in the Washington fight, but he seemed okay on the trip home. Apparently, he was hurt a lot worse than we realized."

He laid Gambit on an available table, then added one more thing before leaving. "Professor Xavier is on his way over, but I have to leave. Logan and I are heading to New York." That said, he was gone as quickly as he appeared.

As Avenger set Gambit on the next open bed and turned to leave he'd notice something that burned into his mind, Teyilia, the same woman he had spoken with at the warehouse and on the plane getting sparklered up was laying out cold on the table, she looked as if she had been through a war.

As she laid out on the table and Oliver worked as much and as fast as he could Teyilia slowly started to come around, it was hard doing so as the stuff, whatever it was, she had to fight against the stuff to wake up.

The moped slowed as Spero saw the various people standing around talking. Having no idea what was going on, Spero continued through, not wanting to get on anyones bad side. _I will ask about them later._ she thought to herself, making a mental note to ask when she got a chance.

Havoc watched the guy back away not taking any intrest in his madness calling her dead, 'duh she looks pretty alive to me', no fully concentrating on the beautiful girl now walking towards him when she speaks and asks about wolverine,

"uh yeah wolverine lives here, in fact that was probably his smooth flying over our heads a few minutes ago" Havoc relaxes and smiles

Silver smiled, and the transformation was sensational. Though she was still bedraggled and exhausted, her silver eyes shone and she looked alive, rather than simply living. _I've found him! Perhaps... just maybe, I've found somewhere where I won't be hated. That's assuming, of course, that Wolverine doesn't kill me himself because of my purpose._ Havoc would notice that the girl was still wary; though her main enemy was gone, she yet had noone that she was prepared to call an ally. Namely, this was protrayed by her hands, still stiff as if ready to wield a blade that didn't exist.

Might you be able to show me to him? I've been looking for him for a long time... The way she said it made it seem that she had been searching for at least weeks, though her appearence silently attested that it might have been months or years. She recalled the plane that Havoc mentioned, though she knew that Wolverine wasn't hurt. Regenerators were sensationally difficult to wound for very long, she thought with a grim irony.

As she was not into anything in the front drive she headed over to her car and opened the trunk once again. This time she dumped everything in and took out only a single dagger, _better to be prepaired... just in case._ she thought, closing the trunk and heading inside.

As Spero entered and Havok brought Quicksilver up the walk towards the mansion, Logan stepped out the door. He was concerned about Gambit, but he knew the Cajun was a lot tougher than he looked. Besides, Remy was now in some of the best hands available. That was saying a lot more than could be said for Rogue and the other.

He nodded brief greeting to Spero, then looked the girl with Havok up and down critically. She looked like death warmed over, but she moved like a professional. In fact, there was something annoyingly familiar about her movements. "Yo, Summers," he called out. "Who's y'r new girlfriend?"

On her way past Spero smiles at Logan but then hides her face in the shaddow of her cloak. Suddenly thinking to ask she turns to Logan and inquires, "So, when are we leaving to find Storm and whoever it was? I take it Dr. X found them while we were gone?"

"Soon as Tey, th' Cajun an' th' kid get checked out," Logan told her. "Avenger an' I 'r goin' ahead t' scope th' place out. Th' rest o' ya 'll be joinin' us when either th' Professor 'r I get a better bead on their exact location. 'Til then, we don't want t' unleash th' whole team on th' area. Th' fewer people searchin', th' less th' chance that someone's gonna see us an' move the hostages."

Silver's hands clenched as she recognized Logan. She did not know what he looked like, per say, but it was likely that there were not many people running around this mansion with metal coating their bones. Blood dripped into her palms unseen; in her current condition, she could certainly not afford to take any hits from Logan. If she was not ready, his first move could be her last. When she thought that she was as ready as she could get, she took a deep breath. You are Wolverine, the most rousing failure and success of Weapon X. It was not a question, but she knew that he was not stupid enough to just think her another juvenile mutant. Wolverine would know as Havoc couldn't that she was easily older than she looked, and he would likely notice that she carried herself with a lithe feline grace that was second nature to fighters. I have been looking for you for a long time, you know. My name is Quicksilver.

She did not offer her hand; she had known too well through her training the danger of getting too close to those hands, and she was not sure that after her greeting, he wouldn't try to rip her apart. She didn't know what else they were talking about, but she did know that what strength she still had left was rapidly leaving. However, she didn't care. Now she had found him... she had another chance to live her life. Of course there was no assurance that the X-men would take her in, but this was the end that she had been working toward for so long, and she would not let herself doubt. Only hope had brought her this far, hope and an advanced form of healing, that it.

"Not a lotta folks know that, darlin'." Logan's tone was calm. "Ya here t' talk 'r fight. Ya wouldn't be th' first t' do either. Th' way y'r standin' y'r ready t' fight, but ya haven't attacked yet, so that says somethin'."

He paused. "By th' way, if y'r here t' fight, y'r gonna haveta take a number an' stand in line. My dance card's filled f'r the rest o' th' day at least."

Silver shook her head, holding up her apparently empty hands, though the blood was still pooled under her gloves. I came simply to find you, though it might be mutually beneficial for us to talk. Only a fool would try to fight you while in my condition. However, knowing what I do of you, I fear that if you knew but half as much about me, we would not be standing here talking peacefully. If you are busy, though, it should give me time to rest, that I might survive that conversation. Her voice was soft, and rapidly lost volume as she spoke. In truth, she was now barely hanging on to the last whisps of consciousness, though she couldn't really make herself care. Her mission of the last several months was complete, now she needed badly to eat and rest. She withdrew the small amount of blood from her hands back into the cuts on her wrists. She needed all she had left.

She swayed dangerously, her vision going dark, then flickering back. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again, studying Wolverine with her silver eyes. It was nice... to finally meet you, she said with the hint of a smile. At last, after fighting it for hours, she allowed herself to fall unconscious, falling backward onto the grass in what was likely one of the more bizarre introductions that Wolverine had experianced. Unknowingly, she became the fifth mutant that day who needed to be transported to the med center. However, her bones were already producing more blood, and the damage sustained to her stomach from not eating was beginning to be repaired.

Avenger arrived back just in time to catch Quicksilver as she fell. Logan almost butted heads with him trying to sotp her collapse himself. Seems chivalry was deeply imbedded in both of them. A silent look between the two men and Nick was back in the air with Quicksilver in his arms and headed back towards the Med Center.

Less than a minute after he left, Avenger was back with another patient. "I have one more for you, Doc. I don't know her. Seems she just arrived and has been through hell. I figure malnourishment and exhaustion, but that's just the obvious stuff. Her pulse is weak and thready, and her respiration is pretty shallow."

Although the specifics and details were fogged by lost memories, Nick had too much experience with injured and even dying heroes to be thrown by Teyilia's condition. It wasn't that he didn't care, of course. Even though he'd just met the woman, she was an X-Man. He cared a lot and was silently praying that she got better soon. He had a mission to perform, however, and the lives of three more X-Men seemed to hang in the balance. That had to take precedence. Teyilia was already in the best hands available. They weren't. As soon as he'd placed Quicksilver in a secure place, he was gone again.

Logan was waiting when Avenger returned a moment later. Avenger slowed down just enough to allow Logan to clasp wrists with him, then the two men were off. Seconds later, they were out of sight and well on their way to New York.


	11. New Friends

Spero enter's the kitchen and imediatly heads for the "adult's only" fridge, grabing the handle she feels a warm glow as the scanners test her DNA and celular decay to approxamate her age. A light click and spero reaches in pulling out two beers. She takes them to the counter and pops the top off the first sitting quietly on a stool, takes a long drink and sighs.

Andy walked into the kitchen and nearly started laughing. There was a girl drinking beer that looked like she wasn't old enough to smoke, let alone drink. Andy wasn't judging though. He did wonder how she'd gotten past the age scanner, but it wasn't his business. It was nice to see he wasn't completely alone though. He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a water bottle. He wished he had a soda, but Ms. Grey and the others were health nuts; they didn't have anything.

By the time Gaia comes in Spero has already dranken most of the first beer and is just opening the secound. When Andy does enter Spero looks up for a secound and, not reconizing him, ignores him, but continues to drink her booze.

Gaia sighed. _So much for a conversation._ He didn't comment on it though. Instead, he decided if he had to eat healthy, it might as well be fresh of the tree. There was an apple tree right next to the window. Of course, all the apples were gone, but Andy could fix that.

He held his hand out the window and focused on the tree. An apple grew and fell onto his hand. He took a bite. It was delicious.

Andy turned to Simon and smiled. "Hi. I'm Andy." Andy took another bite of the apple he was holding. It was delicious. "Hey, you want an apple?"

Simon came in behind Andy and looked around the room for something sweet. He didn't notice Gaia growing the apples until he turned around. "Sure, thanks. Was that there a minute ago?" He gave the tree a duious glance.

Gaia held out his hand and another apple grew out of nowhere, then it landed in his hand again. He held it out to Simon. "Take a wild guess." he said.

Simon laughed. "Good, imaginary fruit is so unfilling." He sat down on one of the stools. "So, you grow fruit. Very convinient, I bet it keeps the grocery bills lower here." He laught at his own joke. "How long have you been here?"

Andy smiled. "I do more then that. And I haven't been here very long." Andy looked around the kitchen. The girl with the beers still wasn't talking._Oh well. Maybe she'll speak up soon._ "So, what are your powers?"

Spero looks up, slightly annoyed, but instead of speaking, she smiles for a moment. She stands up and looks towards some of the metal knives sitting in their rack. One of the knives flips up so it is pointing into the counter, before circling Gaia's head just close enough to disturb Andy's hair slightly and returning to its rack, slightly straighter then it had been before. Then she sits back down as it nothing had happened.

"Oh nothing special, I just toy with electricity. It's why they call me Sparks down at the station." He snapped his fingers causing a small spark to shoot out. "See, nothing special."

At first he didn't notice, but he caught sight of the knife as it came clos to Andys head. He glanced at the short woman apparently controling the blade. "Um, are we bothing you?"

"No, of course not." She lies. "I am just a bit bored." She takes another sip of her beer. "By the way," Spero turns to Gaia, "I am Spero." She nods before finishing her beer.

Simon indicated himself and relaxed a bit. "Simon. That's a bit of an odd way to express bordom. Why not just sigh and mope like most people?"

Andy felt Simon tense up before he felt the knife touch his hair. He turned to face the girl. He felt feigned indifference, and annoyance radiating from her. He could immediately tell that she wasn't someone to mess with. "I've always wanted to be nearly stabbed in the back by a floating kitchen knife. You made my day."

It was a lame joke, and one that he said more for Simon's sake then for his own. He was feeling seriously unnerved. "Hey, Simon. Why don't we go hang out in my dorm?"

Spero smiles before standing again and walking out of the kitchen. She heads upstairs looking for a room where she can take a nap.

Simon, with out letting Spero get out of his periphial vision, grabbed a bottle of water and threw the core of the apple away. "Sounds good to me." He didn't say it, but Simon was wanting to get away from Spero, even though she had left the room. "Okay follow me. Hey, do you need a dorm? If you do, you can bunk with me." As he spoke, Andy walked towards the door into the main hallway. He led Simon up to his room.

A nicely furnished room with two large windows fasing south-west, the room itself is not overly large nor is it small, more like a fourteen by twenty room with a full bath

Simon walked in behind Gaia and looked around the room. He had been staying in a much smaller room, this one would definitely have more space, even shared by two people. "Nice. You sure you want someone bunking with you though, you have it all to yourself now?"

Gaia smiled. "It's fine. Actually, It's kind of boring having this all to myself. Having a roommate could be interesting."

Andy looked around the room. There was definitely enough room. Besides, it was only a matter of time before he was assigned a roommate.

Simon shrugged. "Alrightm if you say so. I'll go grab my stuff." His "stuff" was no more than an obviously modified laptop, a bag of clothes, and a backpack packed past over flowing with electronics equipment. He also said he had a box full of spare parts siiting in his car, but didn't bring it in because he couldn't actually lift it. He didn't unpack anything though. "I'm still not so sure about staying here. My family has this thing about not taking sides with mutant groups, but I'm dort of experimenting with Xaviers X-Men. So far, I think I'd stick out like a clown. Exactly like that, come to think of it."

"Well, maybe a clown among clowns. Trust me; I still don't exactly fit in either." Andy was new compared to most of the other students, and he was still having a hard time integrating with them. He didn't know everyone by name, and he was still a bit homesick.

Simon took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Why not, I figuered that people would be more accepting here than at most high schools." _No wonder he was so willing to have a roommate._

"Yeah, well, besides my more obvious power, I'm also an empath. That means I feel other people's emotions. A lot of people don't like that. It makes them feel uncomfortable when they can't hide their feelings."

Gaia tried to smile, but didn't think he'd pulled it off. "It could also have something to do with the fact that I've only been here for a month. Some of the other students have been here for years." _It could also have something to do with the fact that you haven't been very social yourself._ Andy wasn't very comfortable being around the other students. All the different emotions made it hard to concentrate.

"Huh, an empath, don't think I've ever known one of those. Must be hard, you know, feeling whatever anyone else around you feels. My older sister had that same problem with thoughts, she could hardly tell her own from ours. I nearly knocked her out when I started manafesting." He laughed at the memory. "It wasn't so funny back then. So, when you say you feel others emotions, how strong is it?"

"It varies, depending on how strong the emotions are. Wait, your sister is a mutant?" Andy was really interested in this, not for his own sake, but for his little sisters. Many people still hated mutants and Andy was hoping his sister wouldn't end up possessing the gene.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, and she likes it. We couldn't get away with anything when Mom and Dad left her in charge. Still we found ways to get back at her. We'd let Teresa get close to her and then Gordon and Rachael could sneak up from behind and hold her down while I tickled her till she couldn't breath. It was great, and she never quite figuered out how we did it." He was laughing hard enough now that he was hard to understand. "Imagine coming home to find your son electrocuting his sister while the rest of the siblings held her down."

Andy stopped understanding Simon after he heard the word tickled, but he got the gist of it from the way Simon was feeling. Gaia laughed right along with him. "So, is it normal for family members to all have mutations if one of them has one?"

"I think so. All nine of us are, but so are our parents, so maybe that's not the best example. Most the other mutants I know are single children, but there's a few with normal siblings." He thought for a second, before jumping up and flipping his laptop screen up. "We can always look it up. I'm sure one these universities have some type of answer." He put him hand over the keyboard and started a search.

"Thanks Simon." Andy looked outside the window and noticed that the grounds were still deserted. "Weird." He muttered under his breath. "Is it a holiday or something?"

While Simon searched on the internet, Andy watched the wind slowly blow against the tree's surrounding the mansion. A few storm clouds were visible in the distance, but Andy doubted that it would develope into a full blown storm. _Not unless Storm gets mad..._

It took him a couple minutes, but Simon finally found an article from the University of Georgia. "This is interesting. According to them, it all depends on whether your Father has a Dominant or Regressive gene. If it's dominant, you got about a 75 of being a Mutant. If it's regressive, it's more like a 25 chance. If course, genetics aren't 100, accoring to this, there is better than 5 variation at all times. So, if you're one, she probably is. Cool huh, having someone close who'll understand."

"Yeah, great." Andy said. But he didn't really mean it. He felt his head droop down a little. _There's always a chance..._ But no. Andy didn't believe in that chance. He wasn't sure how, but he just knew his sister would end up developing a mutation eventually. _Who knows, maybe she already is._ Andy decided that maybe he should explain things to Simon. "You see, I come from San Francisco, and some people aren't exactly mutant friendly there. When I first developed a mutation, I had to hide it for two years before Xavier finally tracked me down. I don't want her to have to go through that."

Simon reach forward and out his arm around Andy's shoulders. "She won't because she has you. If you find out she's a mutant, then you'll go down there and bring her back. It'll save her from the pain, and she won't have to hide who she is. That's the nice thing about having an older sibling, they kind of know how to protect you from what they went through." Simon took his arm off Gaia. "Of course, that's assuming she is a mutant. She might just end up being perfectly normal and all your worrying will have been for nothing. Besides, you can always call her."

Andy nodded, desperately looking for someway to change the subject. Then he felt something in his pocket. Or rather, he didn't feel something. "Hey, Simon, I think I left my wallet in the kitchen. I need to go get it." Gaia turned and began walking towards the kitchen.

_Whoops, touched a nerve there._ Simon hopped up and followed Andy down. "Why not, I'd just drive myself crazy hiding in this room all day.


	12. Into the DR

Kiki walks in from outside as the others are leaving, waving as they go. "So what is going on? How ya doin?" she asked smiling.

When Andy walked into the kitchen, he noticed that a girl was already there. "Oh. Hi." Gaia noticed that his wallet was lying on the floor. He walked up to it and picked it up. He checked and saw that all of his money was in it.

Kiki looked up from the mug of cocoa she'd made. "Hi." she gestures to the wallet. "I didn't know whose it was, and had no way of finding the owner, I figured you'd come back for eventually." she smiles. "I'm Kiki. Though they call me Sunshine or Sunny sometimes." she holds out a hand in greeting.

Andy held out his hand. "I'm Andy. Or Gaia, whichever you prefer." Andy looked over his shoulder to see where Simon was. _Did he get lost or something?_ Andy thought for a moment to find a way to start a conversation. He finally decided on the one thing that he'd been using a lot lately. "So, what are your powers?"

Simon walked in quickly and waved at Kiki. "Sorry, I got distracted by the wall. I'm Simon, although most people just call me Sparks." He looked around the room funny, but turned his attention back to Kiki.

Kiki smiled at both the guys. "Okay, Simon or Sparks, and Andy or Gaia, I'm a broadcast empath, which means, I can feel what others feel and usually make them feel what I want, to a certain degree, like I can't make someone do something they'd never ever do, but I can bring fear, feelings of weakness, things like that, been doing it too too long. What about you guys? I've been here before, its just been an age. So I'm really out of touch. How long y'all been around?"

"Well, I manipulate plants. And I'm an empath too. I just feel what other's feel though. And I've been here for about a month." Gaia smiled. _Another empath. Cool._

"I just got here a few days ago. Checking it out and making a final decision on whether I"ll stay or not." _Two empaths, that has to wierd for them._ "So, why did you leave, then come back?"

Kiki smiled at Gaia and sent them both a warm hello wave of emotion. "Oh, I trained here originally and have been on my fairshare of missions, but my family needed me at home for awhile, so I had to go back. Things are settled again, so I'm back to my usual thing. How do you guys like it here?"

"So far I like it, but I'm reserving any final judgement." His eyes scanned around the room. "I get the feeling there's alot more to this place than meets the eye."

"I'm really not sure..." Gaia smiled. "It can be a little boring sometimes. And then suddenly there's too much excitement. It's kind of hectic."

Gaia looked around for a second. He was trying to think of something they might be able to do. "Hey, how about we have a Danger Room session?" Gaia asked. He felt like doing something active, and it didn't get much more active then a combat training simulation.

"Danger Room Session, what's that? I've heard a few of the other talk about them, then come back sweating and worn out, but I've never tried one. When someone ask my if I'd like to go to the Danger Room, I generally say no, then look at them like they're crazy." Sparks asked

Sunhine laughed. "it' always been that way. But classes should keep you busy, and Danger Room should definitely be a part of classes, they get you ready for a fight. The danger room is just a computer simulation of the kinds of messes we might end up with. We can do that if you like. It's been ages, butI think Icould manage to run the simulator."

"Trust me it's fun. Unless you lose." Andy didn't say what happens if you lose. It was a combat training simulation. That much should be obvious. Andy smiled and grabbed a bag of sunflower seeds. He figured they might come in handy. _Either way, I like sunflower seeds._

At first, Simon wanted to say he wasn't here for classes, but it sounded like they were talking about a rather complicated computer. He couldn't think of a good reason not to take a look at it. "So, it's like a big video game, like the military uses? Sounds good to me, I'd like to see a bit of the recreation around here."

Kiki smiled. "It is fun. It can get rough. Just like real combat. You can get bruises and stuff, but no major injuries, plus you are that much better when its time to fight. When I first started, all I could do was Empath, I learned to broadcast and use it with physical force to be able to fight pretty well. I think you'll enjoy it. Trust me. It's well worth the time and frustration of learning. The rewards are lifesaving." she smiles and rises, leading them to the Danger Room.

_Bruises?_ That confused Simon, but followed along, full of curiousity.

Gaia smiled as he felt Sparks confusion. "Don't worry. It's pretty much the same as running a mile for P.e. Only P.E. isn't nearly as fun."

Andy took the apple core he was still holding, plucked out a couple of seed's then threw it in the trash. He then proceeded to follow the others.

The Danger Room, known only to most of the higher grade students, and to the X-Men themselves, the main computer and enteryway is one level below Crebro, the DR is approx. 120 meters wide 200 meters long and two floors high, the DR sessions run anything from medical classes all the way to close quaters combat classes. Each Session lasts for one hour with a thirty minute break, then a second hour.

Andy entered the danger room, trying to decide which senario they should do. With only two people actually participating, their options were kind of limited. Finally, Andy decided on a senario. "Hey, Sunshine. Let's start by going through senario 009."

009 was based off a combination of a few of the x-men's earliest encounters with the Brotherhood. The scenerio was written for two people. The objective was to find a mutant lost inside a forrest. The problem was, Magneto finds the student first, and you have to fight him. You would think that it a forest, fighting someone with Magnetic control wouldn't be a problem. But behold: There is a school being built nearby, with large metal machines working on it.

While the story behind the scenerio was cheesy, the actual fight was very difficult. It took a lot of tries for the real X-men to pass it. Finally, Cyclops and Storm had managed to pull it together and beat the scenerio. A couple of other matchups had managed it, but most people failed miserably.

Regardless, it was still one of the better simulations, and Andy figured that with his power being similar to Storms, and Simon's power being the same general idea as Cyclops', they might stand a chance.

Sunshine nods. "I remember it. It's a tough one. Let's give it a try." She smiled, "It doesn't play to my skills to well, but a lot of time things just don't. I should still do okay though. It will feel good to get it going again."

Simon was looking around the room in wonder. "This is amazing. This isn't a simulator at all. I've never heard of..." He closed his eyes for s second, then turned to the other two. "Let's get started." He grinned michieviously. "I'll try not to cheat."

Andy frowned slightly as he looked around at the simulation. Something was different. Magneto normally was visible as the senerio began. Now, since the senerio was originally designed for two people, Andy guessed that the danger rooms AI might have modified the difficulty a bit. "Guys, any ideas?"

Sunshine said, "Well, I'll start with feeling outwards, seeing if there is anyone nearby we can't see and what their emotional intent is. If there is no one, then we head in. I think the program got modified. I know they used to be done on occasion. Sound good?"

Simon was still looking a bit shocked by this whole thing, but he nodded."Sounds good. I'm not much use out here, unless you want a fire started. Once we get close I'll blast him."

The reason for the Danger Room's strange initiation to the sequence became apparent as a strangely neutral voice spoke out of thin air.

**"Additional participators detected. Re-calibrating exercise..."** There was silence for a moment then they looked around to discover the forest had changed slightly, the floor being now scattered with moss-covered stones and rock-outcroppings. **"Metallo-Geological elements introduced to scenario."**

"Here we go. Let's be a team and we can do this." Sunshine said quietly, feeling again for the presence of others, knowing Cerebro had been programmed for her abilities and others like them.

Andy grimaced when he heard the computer speak. "Just what we need." Andy concidered what "Metallo-Geological elements" might be. _Natural metals?_ It was the first thing that came to mind. That would be really, really bad.

"That should make things more interesting. How bad is this Magneto guy, anyway?" Simon had heard a few stories, but nothing really concrete. "Getting anything, Sunshine?

Kiki's mouth dropped slightly. "You've never run into Magneto before? He's Charles Xavier's ex best friend and one of the most powerful and intelligent mutants alive. His very intelligent and devious strategies have been one of our greatest troubles. He's very charismatic and has suffered greatly. It has only enhanced the danger he is. His power is that of controlling any metal. You can imagine the things he could do to logan. He's a leader, but he's a long way from crazy. Never underestimate him and never trust him." She smiled. "After we finish I can tell you some stories if you like, but believe me, this man is one of the toughest out there."

"Yeah, the only thing crazy about this guy are the things he's pulled off. If I ever met him, I'm not sure if I'd want to shake his hand, run like hell, or just attack him before he attacks me."

Andy had never met Magneto in person, but the stories he'd heard, combined with the simulations he'd been through, built Magneto up into a fearsome opponant. "Maybe a combination of the three."

"And he's who you run training simulations against? You all must be tougher than you look." Simon was walking around a bit, looking for anything that might signal an attack. "And the computer just said that it added metals into the ground. No wonder everyone looses this simulation."

Kiki nodded. "that's the thing though. there is metal almost anywhere you go. It's making it fair for Magneto. And the only way to fight is to try and beat the best. There are simulations against others, but Magneto is absolutely one of the best."

Sunshine closes her eyes, "I can feel him. About half a mile north east. We'd better move, once he feels me reaching out, he'll block a lot of what I can do. I might get an attack in, but odds are, by the time I get there, he'll be ready for me. Let's move fast and try." She tried her best to dampen the feel of her, so that Magneto wouldn't know she'd noticed him, but still keep enough up, so she'd notice anyone coming her way. Quietly, she slid low and moved towards where Magneto was, hoping the others would follow, one on one, Magneto would have her on a platter pretty quickly and she knew it.

Simon followed along, trying to keep quiet. "I think we'll be ok if we can get close, it shouldn't take more than a blast or two to put him down. Andy, you think you can give me some cover while I move in?"

"Simon, did you not pay attention to what we just said. This guy isn't going to be that stupid." Andy kept pace with the others, trying to come up with a better plan. Of course, it would be easier if sunshine could just take Magneto down... "Okay. Better plan. We go for the helmet. If we can get it off, Sunshine can take him down."

It wasn't much better then Simon's plan, but it was less vague, and more realistic then two blasts at close range. There was no way they'd get close enough.

Simon held his hands up defensively. "Ok, forget I said anthing. What's so special about this helmet of his?" Even though Andy had put his plan down, Simon was still picturing ways to get close and deciding how much voltage he'd throw. Might as well go all out.

As the three spoke quietly and planned they grew closer to the source of the emotion Sunshine was tracking. Ahead through the trees they could see a break, a clearing from the looks of things. The emotions seemed to be emanating from there but they couldn't see Magneto, though they would have to get closer to check he wasn't just out of sight.

Sunshine nodded and replied quietly, "Without the helmet was how I had a hand in winning before, but without it, I'm lucky to be able to get anything off him and i'm pretty good at this. I can do regular fighting, but beyond my empath abilities, I've not got much. I can take out most minions and keep them busy if you can get the helmet off, send me a feeling, I'll pick it up and try to hit Magneto while I can. We've got to try. He's the toughest we got, and even if we lose, we'll learn." She sensed the presense in the clearing. "okay, there." she nodded indicating the clearing.

Andy eyed Simon out of the corner of his eyes, then quickly whispered something to Sunshine. "Hey, do you think you could do something about Simon's cockiness? It's going to get us all killed."

That, of course, was an exaggeration. No one was able to die during these simulations. Well, there'd been a couple of incidents with computer viruses, and overloads, but those were isolated incidents. Nothing like that was going to happen."Sunshine, do whatever you can to give us an edge."

Andy knew that Sunshine couldn't affect Magneto directly, but maybe she could regulate their heartbeats, things like that. She was still useful to have around. "Simon, cover me. I'm going to see if I can spot the Magneto." Andy slowly looked around the corner, ready to jump back at any sign of the super villain.

Simon, remaining completely oblivious to Gaia's mistrust, nodded an affirmitive. He slipped in behind Andy and readied himself to pounce. Mentally, he was formulating a few plans of attack, but he didn't bother sharing them.

As the group get closer they can see Magneto finally, the leader of the Brotherhood is in full combat gear and standing still in the centre of the clearing, looking in their rough direction. He glances at his watch and sighs.

Sunshine focused and sent a calming and focusing wave to her teammates, allowing them to feel in control of the situation. She noted Magneto looking at his watch. Expecting them. "He knows we are coming." she said softly, she looked and felt around to see if anyone else was there. "If you guys can get that helmet off him, I have a chance to really do something to him, with it, he won't feel my push at all. I can still read h is basic emotions, but I can't affect him. I can be a distraction if that will help. I've been attacked before and can handle the hand to hand okay."

Andy looked at Magneto eyed his watch. Andy was thinking hard and fast. If he could just get close to Magneto...

Andy decided that maybe Simon wasn't completely wrong. Well, two blasts of electricity wouldn't beat Magneto. But they might help. "Simon, distract him. Just don't hit the trees." Andy ran off, careful to stay just outside of Magneto's field of vision. He hoped that Simon wouldn't do anything stupid...

_Don't hit the trees?_ Well, there went Simons first plan to ignite the trees. Anything he could do now would give Magneto his location. Kiki, I'm going to head off the opposite way, then try to get his attention, ok?"

As far as they could tell, Magneto seemed to sigh, drumming his fingers idly on the tree he was leaning against.

Kiki moved as silently as she could, slipping as close to magneto as she dared and waited. She hoped one of them could dislodge the helmet, with it on, she had no chance at all, if they didn't she'd have to try hand to hand. Lucky for her, she didn't have much in the way of metallics so he couldn't just toss her like a rag doll. She did fear this would be a quick mission, it was being taken toolightly. She wanted to say it had taken her, logan, storm, cyclops, Shadowcat and Jean at full strenth (well not phoenix strenth to beat him) but attitude and confidence meant a lot in a battle. They'd just have to do their best. She waited for one of the others to make their move.

Sparks couldn't see Gaia at the moment, but he hoped he was on the opposite side of Magneto than her. If not, then his little diversion wouldn't help much. Even though he figuered this was a bad idea, he didn't have anything better ready. Sparks fired a bolt of electricity straight up, being careful not to hit the trees, and then rolled to his side, moving as quickly as he felt he could with out being seen. He fired off two more blast, then reversd direction, thinking it might throw Magneto off. The whole time his head was yelling that this was a very bad idea.

Sparks' lightning flew true for the most part, blasting into Magneto. The watching X-Men saw the electricity ripple into a shield around Magneto and disipate harmlessly into the ground around him. The old mutant stood up, a smile on his face. "Ah! There you are, X-Men! I wondered when you would grace me with your presence!" He looked in Sparks' direction and wagged his finger. "Really though, you should no better than to rely on electricity against a magnetic field though." He flicked his wrist and with a great rending, tearing noise, huge chunks of rock gouged out of the earth all pitted with time and covered in moss and flew into the forest around Sparks, raining down in his vicinity, battering undergrowth as they did.

Andy watched as Magneto retaliated against Simon._Perfect. He's facing the other direction. Now, if I can just keep quite..._

Andy slowly crept forward from the tree he was hiding behind. There was no cover to hide behind now, but he needed to be a little closer for the kind of control this would require. Finally, he decided he was close enough. He focused, willing the grass beneath Magneto's feet to ensnare the supervillian.

Kiki sent a rush of strenth at Sparks, trying to help him up and make a threat against Magneto. If that helmet stayedon,she had no chance, she was flexibleenough to fly over his headandripitofff,if only she could. She senta wave of encouraemet to Gaia, hoping the planets mgnt distrat him long enough, she could jump, roll and maybe make amove.

Kiki sent a rush of strenth at Sparks, trying to help him up and make a threat against Magneto. If that helmet stayedon,she had no chance, she was flexibleenough to fly over his headandripitofff,if only she could. She senta wave of encouraemet to Gaia, hoping the planets mgnt distrat him long enough, she could jump, roll and maybe make amove.

Sparks first reaction was to follow the computer to the safe spots, but he turned that thought away. Might as well loose fairly, there wasn't any shame in it. He dropped and rolled towards Magneto, trying to get closer while dodging the rocks falling around him. That worked for about two seconds, then one particularly large rock nailed him, leaving Sparks dazed.

Magneto glanced down as the grass lengthened and twined about his feet and chuckled. Without so much as a gesture he started to rise from the ground, the grass holding him for a few seconds before it was ripped out of the ground and left trailing as Magneto rose above the forest floor. Thrusting his hands forward the ground trembled slightly as rock after rock dislodged from the earth and started spinning around the clearing, shooting out into the woods, seemingly at random, attempting to strike at the X-Men and keep them off balance.

Kiki knew they were loosing ground fast. She had to go for the helmet herself. She knew it would likely endwih her 'death' butshe'd never been one to just give up, Ducking and dodging the rocks she managed to get almost face to face with Magnesto. Then shewas studk with how to get that helmet off him. She had been careful to wear nothing metal, but he was stll astronger better fighter than her, plus his armor made it tough. She broght her legs up, trying to distract him with a kick to the midsection, whileshe went for the helmet, hoping her team could still help.

_Perfect..._Andy knew that if they didn't act fast, this senario was as good as done.

_Smart plan Andy,_ he thought to himself. But he didn't have time to think about that. He managed to dodge a few of the rocks, but knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up for long.

Andy decided that they were way past plan B, so it was time for him to come up with plan c. Plan C was a very tactical decision, used throughout history by many great generals and military leaders. "Retreat!"

They would have to stay within the senerio if they wanted a chance at victory. If they couldn't ditch Magneto, at least temporarily, they were screwed.

Sparks caught the word "retreat" and shook his head, clearing it. He didn't see much use in falling back now, they were spread out and unlikely to be able to rejoin. Besides, Sunshine was at point-blank and probably couldn't retreat. He didn't know what he could do up close, but he ran towards the pair anyway.

Sunshine tried to jump and grab at Magneto's helmet, hoping one of the other's could do something. She heard the retreat called and thoughtmaybe the others would at least survive. she figured this wouuld go down as a death for her, but she'd go out fighting til the end. Wrapping her legs around Magneto's she foughth im for control of the steel helmet, buying time if nothing else.


	13. Back with the Injured Buncha People

Gambit, unconscious, lays on the medbed covered up, as he had been naked in the shower. The bump on the back of his head seems to have swollen out more, perhaps the bump he got was worse than the cajun thought, and, knowing the cajun as most do, he'd never tell anyone that he needed medical attention due to his 'fear' of the medical center, or anything that reminds him of labs.

The Cajun lying next to her was not the only one with a fear of labs. Though she did not know where she was, nor was she sentient of her actual location, the lab in her dreams was disconcerting enough. She lay still for a few minutes before her eyebrows furrowed and her breath became more ragged. Her blood was replenishing itself at a rate that only a regenerator could match, which only made matters worse. In her mind, she relived the past she could not escape, too weak to wake herself up.

_She lay on a bed, much like the one that she rested on in the real world, the notable difference being the shackles that bound her wrists and ankles to it. And it was colder, much colder. Her blue eyes (for they were blue, once) looked around her in fear as the doctors walked in, disgusting to her in their emotionless, sterile white. One wheeled in a tray covered in an array of wicked-looking blades. Another came in with a vat of adamantium alloy complete with more blades, these used to pump the alloy into bones while not allowing Silver to heal first. Please... not again... she whispered, blue eyes tearing up, arms straining to free herself from her bonds_

In the real world, the words escaped her mouth the same, quiet and pleading. Please... not again... Her hands, tethered in her dreams, were free to fly to her head in reality. Similarly, her knees drew into her chest. Lying in a ball, she lay in the infirmary, clutching her hair and whispering over and over to herself, No... no, not again. No more, please...

_The doctors didn't respond to her pleading, instead they injected her with a sedative that was supposed to kill the pain of what they were about to do. However, her blood was no longer in a state that it could absorb things like sedatives or IVs. However, as the doctors had discovered, her body was trying to rebuild itself as it had been, repelling the metal and reforming the regular bone marrow. That was the purpose of her surgery today, to revert her marrow to an all-metal form. It had become routine, but as the surgeries continued, her body seemed to put up less of a fight each time. Ignoring the fact that she had not absorbed the sedative, that she was still conscious and feeling, they began the surgery, cutting flesh they knew would heal to get to the bone underneath, injecting more of the alloy into her bones. Her screams echoed unheard on the unnaturally white walls._

She screamed in reality as well, shattering the peaceful scene that was the infirmary. Unbidden, her blood flew from her veins as she had wished it would then, forming a whirlwind of blades that swirled around her, shredding her bedding to confetti and sending feathers floating through the air, only to be ripped to shreds seconds later. Remy was only a few feet from the vortex, but was not included in the girl's retaliation to past wrongs. Still curled into a ball, she wreaked havoc on the room around her, unseeing and unknowing, screaming pain that few could understand.

In Scions Nightmare: Scion struggled more against the arm that bound him to a fate in his mind that was worse than death. then it rang that voice the calming voice of the one who first helped him escape his mothers grip, his eyes opened seeing an image of Nightmare where Goddess and V once were and then suddenl the arms dissappeared everyone except himself Eclipse and Nightmare dissappeared, he ran over to Nightmare and hugged her and as Eclipse knelt down and hugged him too he fell asleep silently in their arms.

Back in the Medical Centre: his tail went limp and uncoiled from Nightmares wrist his paws unclenched and his head stopped flailing around and settled facing the rest of the room his mouth opened taking a long deep breath before settling into a normal sleep again but now he was purring aswell

The sounds around him disturbed him, he shifts in bed a bit. After awhile his red on black eyes open, at first everything is blurry, then slowly everything comes into focus. Blinks as he looks around "Mon'dieu...wha' my doin' 'ere?" he asks himself, then trys to sit up, bad idea. Groans as everything goes blurry again, rubs the lump on the back of his head and lays back down.

Seeing her friend finally sleep in a what she hoped was a dreamless sleep, Nightmare let out a breath, "watch him Eclipse, if he wakes up call me." she told the other woman.

Then she turned her atention to Quicksiver and Gambit, seeing the later of the two waking up she went over to him, "How are you feeling hon?" she asked hoping to calm Gambits nervse as best she could.

Oliver took out the needle he used tio get the air around the callapsed lung out of Teyilia and set it aside there seemed to me little damage to the lung itself, thankfully. Teyilia's eyes flutered a bit. "Welcome to the land of the living Teyilia, you'll be fine" He told the now half feline woman on the bed. Teyilia didn't say anything as she nodded off to sleep off the stuff that the knife was laced with.

"Like someone took a sledge 'ammer t'm' 'ead..." Gambit answers back, his pulse is up as he really didn't like being down in the medical center "'Ow...did Gambit get down 'ere?" he asks as he tries to slowly sit up.

A steady purr was heard as Teyilia snoozed on the bed to Gambits right, which made Nightmare smile, the poor half feline had been both stabbed twice and shot once and was _still_ on her feet, which amazed her.

When Gambit started to sit up Nightmare moved over to him, "hey take it easy, you took a good wack to the side of you head there, it's best you rest for a bit, and I'll also have an Orderly bring you some clothes" Nightmare smiled.

She then turned to Quicksilver, and thankfully kepts her distance, slowly entering Quicksilvers mind, she spoke, her mind voice calm and soothing as possible _"It is OK, you are safe, only very tired, from what I can tell you have been through a lot, I think it best you rest as much as you can before going for a walk or a long run or even a jog"_ Nightmare said as she was seen by Quicksilver in her dream, a calm young woman who was undoing the restraints holding her to the table.

_"I recommend that you rest now and try to sleep as much as you can, someone is on his way to see you, hopefully to help you out a bit"_ as she said this the dreamscape shifted to show a nicely furnished bedroom with Quicksilver on the bed, _"Please, don't wory"_ Nightmare then faded from Quicksilvers dream, hoping that the young woman would calm down enough to get at the very least a good once over.

Scions purring started to quieten as his limbs stretched out and a dazed and sleepy looking lion boy sat up on the bed after a really big yawn his eyes slitted open a lil bit as his eyes adjusted to the rooms light, "did i get her?" he says croakily and scratches himself just under his mane and yawns again then decides to rub his eyes a bit with the backs of his paws

Blinks slowly, _clothes_? Then looks down, Gambits eyes widen as he remembers the last place he was, sighs laying back down not fully caring at the moment, atleast about his clothes. It was the medical center he wasn't sure about, though he's been in here a few times granted, still he didn't like the place and was itching to get out.

The first thing Scion heard was a rather loud(to his just waking ears) puuring sound, to his left was Teyilia sound asleep on a nearby table, not yet covered by a blanket, nor fully human. just a furry half human, half feline sound asleep on the table.

Eclipse went to Scion, "you OK? What are you doing up so soon?"

Nightmare though was more confused, "get who?"

Scions ears twitche and turned in the direction of the purring as he lowered his paws from his eyes letting them come into focus and his jaw drops and his face brightens as he sees both Eclipse and Nightmare, and then he realises what he asked and goes to answer Nightmars Question first, "Oracle... i used my power blitz on her!! she should be nothing but cinders now. she was there at the warehouse leading some of my moms men", he then looked to Eclipse hoping she would agree that Oracle is out of their lives forever. he then looked at Teyilia and tilts his head looking at her and blinks..

"she looks terrible, How Long Was I Out? Seriously I Wanna Know, I Wanna Know Now. What's Happened? What's Going On? As Much As I Love Both Of You Please Tell Me Whats Going On? Where Am I? Why Are You Both Here?", his voice became irratic his arms were shaking as his paws clutched te bed he was sat on and fear that his mother was back to get him was starting to sprout and tears in his eyes fearing the worst

Teyilia just purred contently on the bed, her face and fur was cleaned up.

Nightmare looked to Scion, "Eclipse was to stay with you, thankfully she got you to Xaviers, it was also him that got me a job nearby incase something happened and I had to get you to safety." she explained. Eclipse merely nodded.

Scion calmed down a bit feeing less scared, "ok so the professor knows about you two, does he know about my Mom and V and The Blackrose Syndicate?", it was clear in his slightly bloodshot eyes that this had shaken him abit and his electricity hadnt fully refuelled but the fear in him jut wouldnt leave him alone, not was it only fear for his life but also for the safety of his friends he had made whilst being at Xaviers, as he slightly swayed backwards from exhaustion he saw Teyilia and Flashes of the brawl in the warehouse came rushing through his head he closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath, "I'm not completely recharged, dont supposed you got a jumper cable all i need is a little boost!!"

There came a thud as Teyilia rolled off the bed and hit the floor, "Whazzit? Ow that hurt, where am I?" came her slurred sounding voice. A fur covered hand grabbed the top of the bed and she partly climbed party jumped back on the bed., looking more like a good sized housecat.

"Where is everybody?" she asked looking around the room, only herself, Scion, Eclipse, Nightmare and Gambit were in the post op area.

Dr. Hairrsion looked towards her, "how are you feeling?"

"Like i got hit with a 34 wheeler." Teyilia responded holding her head, "what happened?" the scars on her arms and face had gone while she had slept.

Smiling widely Nightmare pointed to the socket next to Scions bed, "you can use that, just don't put your toung on it because we ah... need the light." she joked.

Eclipse nodded to what Scion said, "Yes Xavier knows of us being here, I met him personally when i took you to the place..." she was cutoff from Nightmare

"... He's on his way by here as well, from what we know a friend of yours was going to New York, V I think was a bit stupid and let her guard down a bit, though if your friends are safe is anyones guess" Nightmare broke in.

Eclipse then turned to Nightmare, "What happened to you being a fortune teller in New York?" "Got a new job, better pay." Nightmare had a smile on her face.

Scion had started swaying again and looked at Tey as she spoke and he just smiled glad to see she was alright, he then turned to look behind him and saw the plug socket he reached a paw over to it outstretching one of his claws as a small glimmering stream of feint electricity began to seep outof the socket and into his claw after three seconds his body stopped swaying, two seconds more and his eyes were opening properly, he took a deep breath then sopped the flow of electricity before he did any harm, and breathed out slowly, he looked at Nightmare and Eclipse,"stop it, your dodging the questions that mean a lot to me. Does The Professor Know About Mom And The Blackrose Syndicate?" as he said that he stretched then went to click his paws, as his paws touched each other, there was a loud sounding 'CRACKLE' as the Static Electricity that was still sitting in his fur from the over use of his powers erupted and firstly sent all his fur into jagged points as he sepparated his paws the the jagged points settled and the new vision of Scion was a giant fluffball on a bed, through his fluffy fur on his face if you looked rigt at him you would see him pouting, "dont let tey near me like this, last time i did this she put pink ribbons in my hair"

Teyilia watched Scion puff out, when he spoke of not letting her near him she smiled a big half moon style grin. "This time I'll put red" she joked, then had to dive off the bed as Scion blasted a bolt of lightning at her, "hey watchit! I'm still healing here I don't wanna look like a overdone roast." Once again the pair of them were bickering like normal. Teyilia scampered back onto the bed, this time looking just like a dark blue housecat, "that was a nice nap though."

Nightmare nodded, "Xavier knows only what I told, he knows of your mother because I told him, I also told him a little of what I used to do in her employ, he said you were safe at the Mansion." She smirked when Teyilia cracked her joke of using red instead of pink ribbons.

"So yes he knows of Mom and the Blackrose that she runs, but he does not know how deep the roots go." Eclipse said going over to Scion and taking out a small brush, "Here use this before she gets to you" she said smiling as she sat on Scions bed and handed him the brush

Scion nodded listening to Nightmare and Eclipse and was almost to happy to take the brush from Eclipse as he started trying to smooth down his fur again, "i'm sorry tey, my family is a bit on the sisnister side"(he said that as sis-niss-ter, supposed to be sinister, he cant say that right), "i hope the others are ok?"

Teyilia smiled, somehow she just got herself a little brother, something she had always wanted, one that was like her in many ways too, for one thing they were both felines... mostly. As well as had that brother/sister realtionship as well. "I hope they are OK too, hopefully the Profssor will be here soon and maybe we can see what's up."

She smiled again at the way Scion spoke, he was a cute little guy, and she liked him as a friend... and as a brother that needed looking after. with a smirk on her face she asked, "so, are you still mad at me for following Logans orders last week?"

Scion smiled at Teyilias vote of confidence, then cringed as she made him remeber the ordeal of the warpage out of bed to the danger room with just the quilt to cover himself up, he then scowled and pouted at the same time at Teyilia. "dont ever speak of that again and i Might forgive you" , he was now busy trying to unfluff his tail but certain parts of his tail wouldnt fluff down. when he gave up on trying to flatten his tail he was semi recognise-able and started pulling the hairs out of the comb when his stomach grumbled, "omg im sorry... i think that was me... what time is it?"

_Yup, just like family love alright,_ Teyilia thought as Eclipse asked, "Speak of what again?" she asked, her face full of confusion.

"Best you not know" Teyilia said, her face still smirking, "I have no idea of the time, though my blackbery eggs have held me over until sometime yesturday" Teyilia said in response to Scions question.

"You still eat those?" Nightmare asked Teyilia, she had done a checkup on each of the students at the Mansion herself and was appaled at what Teyilia ate for breakfast. Teyilia just nodded her head.

Scions jaw dropped, "yesturday, YESTURDAY... no wonder im so blooming hungry, as for the blueberry eggs yeah of couse she eats them ive watched her make them its horrid i tell yah. its worse than Titans peanut butter and marmite porridge", Scion places a paw over his mouth as if to motion him being sick just speaking of it

Teyilia nearly busted a rib trying not to laugh, as she spoke, "No silly, I was just using that as a figure of speech, basically you aren't the only one that is hungery" she said, her voice having a very light tone to it despite what she had already been though that day.

"Anyhow what IS to eat?" whenever Teyilia said the word eat, it sounded like eet when she was either half cat or all cat.

Scion's eyes sparked a little as he got an idea, "hey if we's gonna go help the others maybe we could get a Macdonalds, you know uhm wassit called... Drivethru!?", scio was grinning and hoping so much that tey would say yes, although he has his weaknesses, nothing attracts him to macdonalds more than their chicken nuggets...

Alex drove safely to the med centre from the mansion and pulled up in their car park and then helped the professor out of the car and into his wheel chair, "so professor do we just waltz in or do you want to tell them were here?" he said as they were heading for the front door of the place

"Sounds like a good idea to me, but it depends on what we use to get to New York, from the crazy weather place has been having for the past week I'm unsure of lfying there." Teyilia said getting off the bed, shifting to full human as she did so. She noticed Gambit had fallen asleep, and wondered if she should wake the the guy up, then thought best of it.

The phone went off, Nightmare picked it up, "Hello? Just a moment" She set the phone in her hand, "Dr. Harrison, it's for you." she said handing the phone to him.

"For me?" Harrison took the phone, "Hello? Speaking... oh hello Professor,... yes they are here, they're resting now... oh your are outside?... yes do come in, I'll let them know." Hariison then hung up the phone and turned to the group in the Post Op room, "That was Professor Xavier, he is on his way, he is outside now and she be arriving shortly." he said.

Gambit lays in the bed still, the sheet covering him as he then asks rather loudly as he sits up a bit proping himself up with his elbows "Is dere anyway yo'could get me somet'ing t'wear?" he asks as he's naked under the sheet, and he was starting to get cold as he shivers.

When Gambit spoke Nightmare nodded and went to the door, a few seconds later a bathrobe and a change of clothes was handed to her, she then passed the requested items on the stand next to Gambit's bed, "there is a place to change in there" she said pointing to a bathroom, she then pulled the curtain closed so he could put the robe on then head into the bathroom with dignity.

The Professor and Alex then entered the outer office and Dr. Harrison went to meet the pair, The two felines in the room however were unable to hear anything as they were both busy listening to Eclipse tell of how she had to get to the team at the warehouse to warn them. She apologized for Oracles behaving towards Teyilia by the she-cat getting stabbed twice, but then something confused her. "What shot you? You were stabbed twice by what Nightmare said, then shot once, what was that?"

Gambit nods softly thanking her and once the curtain was around him he slowly gets up, rubs his head a bit and puts the robe on, then grabs up the clothes and slowly makes his way to the bathroom. Several minutes later he walks out wearing the clothes, they fit alright, white t-shirt and jeans, shrugs and lays the folded up bathrobe on the bed he'd been laying in, then looks around "So does dis mean Gambit can go now?" he asks raising an auburn brow.

Obviously since no one answered him he just assumed he could leave, shrugging Gambit turns and heads out of the med center still idly rubbing his head a bit. He heads up to...

Jean enters shortly after the Professor and Alex. She smiled warmly at everyone. She felt outward to get a sense of how the mood was and surface thoughts. "How is everyone?" she frowned slightly and looked around, "And wasn't gambit here?" she asked, looking around, before expanding her search.

Scion head turned with a smile upon his face, "heyya Jean", he says completely oblivious of the mentioning of the Professor and Alex being there

"Hi there sweetie." she replied. "how are you feeling?" she asked gently. Her mind pressed out and found Gambit. "And what are you doing out of bed without permission?" she asked in his head, she smiled when he got his answer and replied back as she feels him moving slowly towards the med wing. "Of course I'll stay with you. It shouldn't take too long. You are a fast healer." He can feel the smile in her voice. "now, stop wasting time, sweetie and get in here."

Nightmare did a proper once over on Quicksilver to make sure there wasnt any external injuries before checking her pulse and temperature, Eclipse gave Scion a cuddle happy that he was alright as he had given her a little scare earlier with the "Thunderscion" stunt, that was when the Professor wheeled in behind Jean with Alex in tow...

Gambit slowly meanders into the med center slowly, sighs as he trudges over to the bed, he has an odd look on his face, like that of a child who's being punished for doing something wrong.

Jean goes to Gambit with a soft smile. "Let's get you back in bed and have the doctors take a look. Then hopefully you can go back to your room and rest up. I'll sit here with you til they get started." Gently she took his hand and waited with him.

Gambit sits on the bed, he won't lay down if he can avoid it, feels Jeans hand in his and smiles slightly "Yo' know Gambit dun like being down 'ere chere...m'glad yo' 'ere..." he says softly as he waits for the doctor to get to him so he can get this exam over with and return to his room.

Jean smiles and gives his hand a light squeeze. "I know, but we have to be sure you are ok. We don't want you getting hurt. You are far too important to us." she smiled warmly at him.

"Out of bed without permission there is something I've never heard before" Teyilia spoke up seeing Jean, then Gambit, and Scion next to Jean, "You find anything on Storm? All I felt was a 'we are here not here' and that was it, nothing more" Teyilia then brushed a hand along her right shoulder where she was stabbed (then shortly afterwards was also shot) "Did anyone get the number of the party?" She spoke the word party really meaning those that attacked and if Jean or Xavier had any idea where they had gone.

She knew only what Scion told her of where he grew up and what he used to do and everything, she in turn treated him like a sister should, with love and friendship, not malaice and hate. She meantally sent to Jean, _"Has the Professor gotton a lock? Or a location?"_

"He's learned the error of that. Going to get the doctor to check on him. No word on Storm yet." She mentally replied. "So far, we have NOTHING. It's like they just vanished. We're working on it. I think the professor and I are going to see about expanding into other dimensions, if we can get it to work."

Gambit sighs, he feels like some sort of child being scolded for leaving the med center so soon, then hears their convo and looks down, he was worried for Storm...

Teyilia knew what that ment, no word from Logan either, that most surely ment trouble, _"you are sure? for a few nano seconds I felt Storm, then nothing, I think that was when I blacked out"_ she then turned to Gambit, a smile on her face, "I coulda warped you back here if I had known you had gone" she said in a funny voice.

Jean shakes her head. "In all honesty, whomever is out there might have found a way around cerebro and is keeping them well hidden. I'm starting to get worried about the others, but with the team already having taken a beating, I'm wanting us a little stronger before we go out again. If the professor can spare me, I'm going myself this time. I haven't used my phoenix powers in a long time, but now might be the only real option. There isn't too much Logan can't handle."

"i think being round you guys has softened him up i heard he used to be quite the soldier in his olden days, but anywho i am worried to if we realy are up against who i think we are, logan and the others wont stand a chance. my moms operatives well... their frightening in their tactics to say the least, take Nightmare for example she was their best..." he then realses what hes just said and his eyes widen so the point of his eyes about to pop out of his head and slaps his paws over his mouth so fast he culdt even escape a breath and then also cowered a bit as if about to feel some very penetrating eyes on his back...

"Your Mom's who?" Teyilia asked standing up from the bed she had been on, she looked to Scion, somewhat confused, then smiled, she knew who he meant, only she hoped that was not who they were up against. "I'm starving got anything here other then hospital food?" she suddenly asked out of the blue trying to change the subject.

Turning from Quicksilver tu Gambit she said somewhat startled, "you refer to yourself in th third person? Never heard that before, this is new to me, Eclipse, a word" she nodded to Gambit before leaving the bedside, "you are fine, though I think you should stick around, Xavier might have something going on." then she and Eclipse went to the other side of the long room leaving the group of friends next to two beds, two were standing and two were on the things.

Xavier wheeled in a few seconds later, "I have some news," he said. "Logan contacted me, he said they had found a small office building on Broadway and are now inside of it from what I assume, he and Nick have found Storm, though worse for wear." He then looked thoughtful. "I think it is best you go and back them up, I lost contact with Logan just a few seconds ago. I take that this means something is wrong. There are others with them now, one of which feels familar to me somehow." He let the thought hang before wheeling away, apparently the group had their newst assignment.

Jean nodded. Privately she sent to the professor, _"I think its best if I go on this one. If they somehow got logan, my Phoenix powers might be our only hope." _

Scion looked to Nightmare and Eclipse then looked to tey as the professor spoke, "i know im scared but, i know the enemy, i have to go on this mission!!", Scion jumped off the bed and landed softly standing and walked up beside Teyilia, " its time we kicked some real butt"

Jean nodded, slipping her hand from Gambit. "I believe its time for me to go as well. Not much out there than can even slow Logan, so you can be sure I want a piece of them and I can manage it." she said softly and firmly.

"I agree" Teyilia spoke up from where she leaned on Scions bed where the lionboy had been before standing fully, "though next time I just hope I don't get shot throu with another arrow like that one." She said, "Better yet, warn me if someone is carrying a bow of anykind."

Jean nodded. "We'll do our best to keep you from being shot. I don't think a big team is a good idea, too much notice, just our finest. Big question. Magneto." She looked at the others, clearly not wanting to trust him, but knowing he would be a major asset. "Tey, what are your thoughts on who should go?"

The cajun pipes up "If it all de same to yo' Gambit wishes t'go..." he says as he gets up from the bed.

Jean takes a quick check on the Cajun. "Don't see us changing your mind. How about you back me up. I get rolling I forget about the littlethings like rear assult."

Havoc strolls over to the group, "im hurt, you choose him over your own brother in law, nahh so'k im here to check on the girl anyways", he grins hoping jean migh make an attempt at saing sorry and heads over to Quicksilver's bed and places a hand on her forehead before taking her hand in the other

"Havoc hun," she says softly in his head, "We need you front and center. I'd rather leave remy for thedocs, but barring that I'm giving him the easiest job I can think of, I mean really, when was the last time I needed someone watcing my back. You, are a force on your own. You know Remy is tough, but he's still injured."

Mock gasps "Chere?! Yo' dun t'ink dat ol'Remy c'n't do more den watch yo'r er...rear...no' dat it's no' tres'bien mais..." smirks "...dis cajun isn't dat 'urt chere...an' 'e c'n do more den yo' t'ink 'e c'n"

Jean ruffles Remy's hair. "What you don't think my rear deserves watching?" she winks at him. "Seriously, if they are smart, they'll come at me from behind. Odds are, I'll catch them, but I'd feel better if you werethere to keep an eye out. Besides, you think I trust just anyone at my back?" She smiles at him. "This way you still go and do something worthwhile and I get to keep an eye on one of my favorite people."

Smirks "Yo' flatter moi chere...oui Gambit'll 'gree t'watch yo'r back...an' oui...it deserves lookin' at er...over..." chuckles a bit "Yo' know wha' Remy means" winks.

Jean smiles at Remy and then looks to Tey. "who do you think is best given what we know. You were there, and even if I went into your mind, it wouldn't be rignt. But equaly important, we get tbe best of what we've got and hit thm as weak as we can,"

"Scion was there as well, along with Gambit, only he got knocked in the soft side of his head" Teyilia said smiling to Gambit before continuing, "right now I think our best bet is to have some moral support, meaning...is Kiki home yet? I didn't see her this morning before the mission and i had figured she had gone out for the morning hours? Anyway, the four of us should go, along with Kiki, that makes five, we might need two more, though who?"

Xaviers voice filled their minds, _"It is best you go now, the sooner you get to the others the better, I sense trouble happening and you are needed, Havoc, Jean, go with Teyilia and Scion, Gambit stay with them and give them cover, Sparks and Gaia are at the Mansion with Sunshine, bring them as well, then head for New York fast as you can."_

Havoc came over to the team that was slowly assembling in the free area of the beds, "looks like i get to have fun instead of looking after the new chick.. uh i mean girl"

Teyilia had a smile playing at the edges of her mouth, "why you in love?" she then shut up and smiled a big Cheshire Cat grin, "Did I just say that out loud?" she smiled "Lets go back to the Mansion pick up the rest of the team, grab a car and head for New York to help Logan."


	14. Hello, Room Service?

When everyone arrived back at the mansions main entry Teyilia spoke up, "you guys get the stuff you might need for the mission, if it is anything like what Scion is worried about or anything like that attack at the wearhouse, well, lets just be ready for anything right?" she said, before turning away she spoke up again, "I'm going to see if I can find Sunshine, I'll meet everyone at the Garage, we might end up taking one of the trucks, maybe even the HEMTT if we have to." She then waited a few moments in case anyone had anything to say to her before she scampered off.

Havoc nodded at the orders and made a beeline straight for the ktchen as he was still extremely hungry

Scions stomach grumbled but figured he had better get himself into uniform fist so he went upstairs to his room then he headed for the kitchen

After a few moments of sniffing with her partly feline nose Teyilia followed Sunshines secnt downstairs and headed for the DR, hopefully she'd find Kiki inside or if she had gone to it then left it later on.

Teyilia arrived at the computer to the DR, in half feline form, shifting after a moment she looked to see who was using it, and noted the three she was seeking, _Mmmhmm, perfect, looks like Sparks and Gaia are going to get their first mission, I just hope it works out well, unlike Scions first mission._ she thought seeing Sunshine's name along with Sparks and Gaia, she looked to the timer on the DR, it hadn't been set, though it did say +00:57 on it, so she wondered if it would be best to end the sim going on or to wait until the hour passed.

As Sunshine leaped to grapple with him she found herself struck from the side by a flying rock, no more than a glancing blow, but enough to put off her aim. Magneto soared above her and the rapidly advancing Sparks. "I think that's enough of a warm-up." With no further words, the trees at the side of the clearing were ripped up as an enormous digger thundered into the clearing. It wasn't moving under it's own steam, rather propelled by Magneto's power, but it churned at speed towards the pair.

"Uh oh." Sunshine muttered. She ran for it, moving towards Magneto, sideways from the upcoming trees. She wasn'tsure what she could do, but she'd have to have the others back up or it would be a shark eating a guppy here shortly.

_Ok, electricity is useless, which takes me out of the fight. Sunshine can't do it. Oh, and not to mention the big machine running at me._ Sparks thought while he ran, following Sunshines lead. "Any other ideas?"

"Gaia, try doing something about the earth materials moving at us. We'll keep moving on Magneto. Maybe together we can dislodge that helmet and I'll have a shot. He isn't a big fan of electricity so keep him busy, and I'll do my best, my hand to hand isn't bad. It's just not great." Sunshine called out, "And can either of you boost me up there?"

"Got it." Andy used his power to increase the size of the grass surrounding them. Hopefully, that would at least slow down the metal while he figured out a more perminant solution.

Then Andy felt another person. He couldn't figure out who it was, but he knew they weren't a part of the senerio. But who was it? Andy smiled as he finally realized who it was.

"Not legally." Sparks split off a bit, coming around so Magneto couldn't keep both of them in his vision at once. When he got there, he started aiming controlled, low power bolts at Magneto, trying to draw his attention as best he could.

Outside the DR Teyilia watched the clock hit one hour for a full session, it was odd, who was doing a full session? normally the full session were at seven am, but then Teyilia figured that Kiki and maybe some of the other X-Men had gotton a bit bored and figured to have some sparring stuff going on.

She waited a few seconds longer before pressing a intercom button, "hello? Room Service, can ya send up three people please?" she asked in her best Chico Marx voice possible. She was hoping for either Sunshine or Gaia to answer. Sometimes Teyilia would go into the DR by herself and live out (so to speak) a Marx Brother's movie for the sheer hell of it.

Andy smiled. "Sure thing, Tey. Just do us a favor and end the scenerio." Andy didn't think they would be able to keep fighting Magneto for long. He was glad it would end before they were beaten too badly.

"End the session? No I was ordering, hey since when does room service order me around, coming right up" Teyilia said trying to sound hurt and snarky at the same time, she turned off the intercom and went to the computer, three screens and a keyboard made of light along with a normal optical mouse, and moved a few things then did their work.

Inside the DR the room faded, then the area of the meadow seemed to fall from under those inside, leaving a plain white room two floors high and about the floor size of a jet hangar. the door slid open and a black and white cat was seen sitting on the floor as if waiting.

"Thanks tey, we were getting our..." Andy let his voice trail off before he finished the sentence. He didn't need to finish. Everyone knew what he was going to say. Gaia looked around the room at the others. "So, what do you need?"

The cat smiled, showing sharp teeth, she'd watched the session playback, at least a small bit of it, "The Professor has a mission for us, Storm's been found, Logan needs backup, we leave soon as you guys are ready, He think's it'll be a good first mision for you guys, Kiki, I think we could use your skills too. We're going to New York" Teyilia said before going to the seat and sitting there, she shifted a bit, her feline body becoming about the hight of Scion as she started to shutdown the DR. By time she was done she was her normal hight though still fur covered.

"Uh... Mission. Us?" Andy wasn't sure how he felt about that. He hadn't exactly signed on as an x-man. He'd come her as a student. But he couldn't just sit by and pretend nothing was happening though. Biting his lip, he started walking to the elevator. Maybe once he talked to Tey, he'd understand why they wanted him for this mission.

"Yes us" Teyilia said with a cheeky grin, "Xavier thinks you guys would be a good hand in this mission, even though testing out your powers inthe DR is good enough for a time there is a wanting to get out and actually use them right? so Xavier wants us, Jean and Gambit as well, to go backup Logan in New York, I'm driving... I think"

There was a loud Bamf and the smell of sulfur filled the room with Tey. "Mein gott! Who decided to let you drive?" He shrugged and looked about at the others. Good seeing that the teams was always expanding and taking on young new members. It made him feel a bit old fashioned. But not for long though.

"The professor said to join you as soon as I returned from the Savage Land and low and behold... " He slid acrobatically off the control panel he had been sitting on, "here I am! I suppose I ought to watch you sparrows so you don't get into too much troble eh?" He flicked his tail playfully and extended an arm to Teyillia, "Shall we?"

Kiki nodded. "If I'm needed, let's do it. Do we have a specific plan? Intel?" she asked as she took a drink and got herself ready. She smiled warmly at Kurt, "Good to see you again sweetie."

Teyilia gave a startled sounding chirp as Kurt appeared, then a smile appeared on her fur covered face as she slowly took her time to shift form to human, "Good to see you Kurt, and yes I'm driving unless Jean has any thoughts, the Jet's done for and needs a overhaul now" She turned to Kiki "Well, the only Intel we have is what happened this morning, Hopefully the recording system for sound still works, the actually feed itself was damaged so I'm not sure it will work anymore."

Teyilia turned back to Kurt and saw his ready arm, sometimes he could really be the gentleman, sliding her arm into his she said in a somewhat joking voice, "you don't like my driving? why do I make you sick?" she smiled and the group headed for the main entery

"Grab a snack for me too, please. I'll gather up your gear, anything you want in particular? I'll get us set and ready." she called after Havoc, letting him get dinner, she'd grab supplies and head to make sure transport was ready.

Following the others once he was 'allowed' to leave the medical center, thankful to be out of there anyway, looking around he then says "Let moi go get 'is uniform on..." then turns heading up the stairs.

Jean carried all the gear by TK behind her. She sat down and waited for everyone else to come along. She tried to gage how the other around her were doing and hoped they would be able to do this thing.

The elf sidled arm in arm with Tey. He grinned seeing Jean sitting there on the couch. He always felt a little safer with a powerful telepath onboard. He grinned cheerily at his compainion and offered he a seat on the opposite couch as the others filed in. Most it was to free his arm so he could bamf without being rude.

Teyilia and the group she was with entered the main entry area from the elevator, though she had perosnally preffered the heat vents she took what came at her. Arriving at the Main Entry she said, "I think we might need the RV on this one."

She turned to Kurt, "If you'll excuse me I'll go get it" She slid her arm from his and went into a portal, to return shortly with a HEMTT made RV, the eight wheel drive RV driven by Teyilia meant that everyone was at risk of a rollover. or worse a bomb or AT Mine, thankfully though Jean was not going to drive.

He watched the younger teleporter slip off to go get the vehical and considered following but knew she could handle it on her own. He sat himself on one of the arms of the couch and waited for the others to file in, So Jean where exactly is the Professor sending us today? I was merely told to come find you all and join this mission, He looks about dubiously at the younger, still untested X-Men as they entered on the word mission. He imagined that half of the job would be to protect them.

Andy did something that was a little childish. "Shotgun!" He jumped into the passanger seat before anyone could object. The whole acting like a kid thing was a way to relieve stress. Andy had a very bad feeling about this. But he kept his mouth shut. It wasn't his call to make.

The mutant raised an eye at Andy but didn't say anything. Every team needed it's jesters to lighten the moods, he should know. He walked out to the RV with Jean so she could tell him what they were doing before quietly taking a seat near the back, that way they could have a teleporter on bothsides should Ilia's driving skills end up putting them over a cliff.

Havoc and scion walk into the main entry in time to see Jean and Nightcrawler walking out to the RV outside and follows them putting the bag in the back of the Rv and looks at the RV, "sweet, this ones got the extra suits", Havoc goes round to the boot and opens it and puts his hand against a small box with a hand scanner and the box opens and spits out Havocs Mission suit and he discreatly put it on at the back of the RV, Scion umps into the back of the RV right behind Tey and pokes his head up front, "i brought you some chips Tey" he holds the bag of potato chips forwards...


	15. V vs The Chiller

Under the streets of Hell's Kitchen, in the abandoned subway station that he had made into a home, a man dressed in blue sits in front of a multi-screen computer system, working on something. Even though he was in one of the toughest parts of Hell's Kitchen, he wasn't afraid of anyone coming in on him here. The entrance to his home was concealed, and guarded by a brutally efficient security system. And then there was the fact that nobody knew about this place. No, he wasn't worried.

At the moment, he was managing his stock portfolio, using money from his Swiss account. Four days ago, he had done a short sell, 10,000 shares of a major computer firm. Two days ago, he had broken into the corporate offices, stolen a shipment of microchips designed to be used in surface to air missiles. On the way out, he planted evidence that the Syrians were behind the theft, and deliberately set off the alarms. The next day, when the news broke, the company's stock price began to fall. Earlier today, the government announced it was going to suspend orders with the company while a security review was underway, and the stock dropped like a stone. Now, with the stock a full thirty dollars cheaper, the man did a short buy, making a profit of $300,000. This on top of the $500,000 he got for the job itself.

By now, the microchips would be on the way to North Korea, where they'd probably try to reverse-engineer the designs, or some such crap. The man didn't care, really, about what they were used for. He did the job, he got paid. Not his fault if some fool uses them badly.

The man, known in the underworld as the Chiller, smiled as he used the computer to transfer his newly earned money into his swiss account. Yeah, life was good. Despite everything that was going on, life was good. As he cracked open a beer, an email arrived for him. Someone had a job they wanted him to do.

when the man opened the email it read:

_Job assignment: _

To: the Chiller  
From: A Friend

Pick up of twenty pounds uncut Diamonds to be used by the USAF for fighter plane shells, on dock 87 at subway station 54 south 1st Ave.

Drop off location will be given you in the next message

Payment on dropoff only.

Transportation will be provided for you.

If you are found with the package you have no ties to us, nor did you get this message if you are caught, you will recive a second message informing you of where to drop the package.

Donnot respond to this message. 

a few seconds later the sounds of a Camaro engine starting up was heard, Chiller's transport had arrived.

The Chiller frowns as he reads the message. Nobody was supposed to know about this place. He'd taken great pains not to have anyone know about the modifications he's made to this station. And scans shouldn't be able to penetrate the walls since he lined them with lead. As he brought up the security camera outside, and saw the Camaro, his feeling got even worse. No, this job stank to high heaven.

He went about double-checking the security system. All the cameras were up. The voiceprint and retina scans on the lift to the alleyway above were working, as were the anti-intruder countermeasures (several jets that sprayed liquid nitrogen on people who didn't pass the security check). The Chiller then began to implement his escape plan.

He loaded his most valuable posessions and a cache of weapons into bags. If need be, he would escape with them through the air filtration system. Then he would go to a waiting vehicle which he'd take to the airport, where he'd fly a plane across the Atlantic, before taking local transportation from Britain, eventually ending up in the Swiss Alps. He could hide out there for years without worrying about someone finding him.

But for the moment, he waited, watching the monitors, to see what would happen when the person in the Camaro decided that he wasn't coming.

The man inside the deep blue Camaro had his seat back, as if he'd been waiting for a long time, he also had his feet out the window as if he was bored out of his mind, the man made no move to get out of the car though. the monitors shook a bit as a subway roumbled past, not stopping at all as it shot by.

the computer beeped again. a second email came. Apparently whoever sent it thought that Chiller was already on the job.

_To: the Chiller  
From: A Friend _

Subject: Doproff Location

Drop off location is as follows.

Power Plant seven, at 10th Street and Park Ave, package must be unopened, the package will be in brown, You will be met by V for further instructions 

Then the driver up on the road level leaned on his horn as if he wanted to get going on the job.

One one of the screens Mirikon noticed what looked like a woman walking on the sidewalk past a camra on the road level, she moved as if she had a agenda to tend to. The woman never looked to the car that had its driver honking the horn.

Mirikon read the new message, and just shook his head. Uh-uh. Some-one simply calling themselves 'a friend', giving a dropoff point with some guy named V for further instructions? That wasn't his deal at all. He made enough that he could choose his jobs, and this screamed trap.

He continued to check the monitors, looking as well on the ones posted in the subway and sewer tunnels nearby. He had two secret exits to this lair of his. One in the alleyway, and the other in the sewers. Both were concealed, and trapped, but both were watched by his cameras.

Leaning back in his chair, the Chiller pondered. Whoever was sending him these messages knew far too much about his operation, to have a car sent to his doorstep, as it were. It wasn't the anonymous letter that was really such a problem for him. That was unusual, sure, but generally par for the course. But anyone who knew enough about him to contact him for a job should know that he prefered to simply have the job spelled out, and then he would do it his own way, at his own speed, and then contact the buyer to drop the loot off. He didn't like this at all. They knew how to contact him, and didn't care to play by the rules. No, he decided he was not going to be taking this job. And he'd have to avoid using the main exit for a while. Just in case.

A few blocks away from Chillers hidedaway a woman got out of what looked like a brand new Viper, the woman wore a dark colored FBI style trechcoat with knee high boots and sunglasses, her long hair was pulled back into a clip. her PDA beeped. It was from the driver.

_Job deleyed, unknown reson why, inform of step two needed_

V sent right back.

_"Go in and get the person for the job then, if that does not work, or if you cannot get past anything, call me back and let me know what is there and I might help you through, but remember, if only it is needed that you must fire a weapon, do so... quietly."_

V then sent the message and then recived one from Oracle, which showed bad news. "_So, Scion is here is he? and he used his power as well?? OK then, Oracle should know better then to let Scion waste all that engery and knock himself out."_ she thought reading the report. "_In the middle of a car chase ey? lucky her."_

Down in the lair, the Chiller pulled the hood of his cloak down low over his face, and fitted on his scarf mask as well. Quietly he armed himself with his normal weapons, and waited, watching the man on the monitor. He waits, watching to see what will happen. If he's lucky, then the people will only know the general location of his base, not where his door is. If he isn't, well, then the man will learn what happens when the human body is sprayed with liquid nitrogen. Which is what will happen if he tries to get in, without using the proper voiceprint and retina scan. And since Mirikon's voiceprint and retina are the only ones in the system, the man's likelyhood of getting out of it alive is somewhere in the vicinity of slim and none.

Now, Mirikon didn't like having to have these kinds of security measures, but he did business with a lot of dangerous people, and there were many out there who didn't like super-powered people. Just too many enemies and potential enemies for him to not take precautions. He did toy with the idea of trying to plant a tracer on the car, but more than likely it was stolen, or would be dumped when he didn't show.

The Camaro driverseid door opened, and a tall blond haired man got out, he had no weapons, he wore a black leather jacket, the man walked to the door and knocked twice.

At the same time of the knocks the computer showed a new message, it was from V

_To: the Chiller  
From: The Blackrose Syndicate _

When we order a job done, we want it done, why the delay?  
I am waiting here for you to arrive. Time is running short  
as we have been found out in Washington D.C.

No doubt you are wondering how we found a way to get hold of you,  
your location, let me just say this, The Blackrose knows all. 

The driver then not getting an answer, started to look over the voiceprint and retina scanner, he had a phone in his hands as he pressed buttons, after a fre minutes the retina scan showed green, but the voiceprint did not.

Mirikon snarls at the screen as the man knocks on the area near the concealed lift that takes people down to to the airlock that leads to his first line of defense. Looking at the latest message, he decides, finally, to respond.

_To: 'A Friend'  
From: The Chiller _

If you want me to do a job, you follow the same proceedures as anyone else. If you know enough to find me, you know the proceedure already, but I'll remind you all the same.

Step 1) Send me an email, with details on the job, including what you want taken, and from whom.  
Step 2) Sit back and wait for me to contact you when I get the job done.  
Step 3) Send me my money, to the normal account.  
Step 4) I send you the merchandise.

You've pretty much fouled up every step. Now if you like your little henchman to be living, you'll have him back away from the alley, before he suffers an unfortunate 'accident'.

Do not contact me again without going through the proper proceedures. I don't give a damn about your syndicate, but you try and interfere with my affairs, and you'll get to see just how much _**I**__ know._

The email had a response within half a minute.

_To: the Chiller  
From: V _

Wrong answer, your rules are not our rules, our rules are what are followed, get the package now, or Danai will make you. You are brave in defying the Blackrose, sadly that wont last. Goddess wants the package, and what she wants she gets, even if it means going all out for it.

Do you want me to come in person to get you to do this job? because if it comes to that, I will find you.

How much you know... Will then, lets see how much you know. 

The driver then pressed a few keys on his phone and the voice scanner went green, the man smiled as the door opened, though he didn't enter it, he merely held the thing open as another car appeared on another screen and a tall seemingly frail woman got out of it and headed for the man holding the door wide open.

Mirikon frowned, as the man opened the hole in the alleyway, causing the lift to rise up to the surface. Ok, so that was the first level, down. With a sigh, he turned the airlock controls to manual, as well as the security system.

As he waited for the mouse to enter the trap, he wrote up a new response, still watching the monitors.

_To: V  
From: The Chiller _

I'm so scared. If this Goddess bitch wants the package, tell her to get it herself. I've got better things to do than be threatened by someone out of an old comic book. Even if it was a good one.

But i'm something of a gentleman, so I'll give you this warning. You come into my home, and you'll die, sure as the sun will rise. You don't think you're the first fool to try and force me to do a job I didn't care for, did you?

So I guess the question is, who's your next of kin? So I know where to send the pieces. 

The moan on the screen seemed to be talking to the driver, then she entered the lift, and a voice rang out inside Cillers area, "No my good friend, the true question is, do you have a next of kin after I am through with you." The lift started down.

The woman inside the lift seemed not to notice the nzzles for the liquid Nitrogen ready to fire, the telepath was not unlike any Ciller had ever seen, she seemed both young and frail looking, only that was a front, underneath that frail outside was a strength that only Wolverine or Sabertooth could handle with a little bit of trouble. "You would not hurt a woman would you?" the voice rang out again as the lift came to a smooth stop.

That question is answered pretty directly, as Mirikon presses the button to turn on the liquid nitrogen. And while Mirikon might not be superstrong, he didn't need to be, for the kinds of tricks he pulled. But this woman was certainly getting on his bad side in a hurry. And he was glad that he'd turned things over to manual. There would be no way to hack the system, and no way to open the door save through brute force. And he'd gotten this airlock system made from reinforced titanium. So it could take a pretty good beating.

He hated telepaths. Especially ones that thought that they could go reaching into his head. He normally didn't care to hurt women, but you just don't go messin' with someone's mind. And you certainly don't go trying to break into their home. He might try to play the gentleman, but he is also a pragmatist.

Another woman with short brown hair and a serious expression waited for the elevator. It seemed like it had finally arrived to the floor where she was…but the doors didn't seem to open. She pressed the button once again but it didn't seem to respond…"Hm…must be broken…better take another one, darling…" said a old woman who was also waiting for the elevator. The serious woman moved her head slowly and looked at the old lady with a small smile. "…I bet it was a gang of rebel mutants you know? They're always doing things like this, darling!" said the old woman...

Suddenly the brown eyes of the young woman turned pure yellow while looking at the old lady.  
"You don't say…" when she finished saying this, the woman's face seemed to be transforming into a twisted and deformed face. The old woman gave a small gasp and quickly decided to take the stairs. The serious woman's face became normal once again she gave a small chuckle while looking back at the elevator. "Tch…Homo sapiens…"

V waited until the nitro blasts came in full force and walked through it without a problem, the nitro seemed to stop a few inches away from her skin as she walked through it, her voice rang inside Cillers area, "you seem to be quiet the thief, but let me tell you something, you don't make the rules, we do"

up on the surface the elevator not far away where Mystique was waiting dinged and opened, waiting for the floor it was to go to next.

V advanced on Chillers hideaway, still talking, "we need those Diamonds, only why wont you get them for us? you forget your history, the police and the FBI, all have records you know, only we have ties with both, it is how we found you, with the Blackrose on to you you can run but not hide."

Mirikon, safe behind the titanium door, which was securely locked, snarls, and decides to have his own bit of fun. Watching V on the monitors, he reaches out with his powers, to the fluids running in her body, specifically her blood, and begins to lower its temperature. Won't take long for hypothermia to set in, that happens when the body's core temperature drops only a matter of three degrees or so. Goosebumps, shivering, and numbness in the hands are the first signs. At about five degrees, the victim becomes confused, and starts to have trouble moving their own body. At nine degrees, the shivering stops as the body begins to shut down. The victim begins to suffer from amnesia, and sluggish thinking. At thirteen degrees, the body enters clinical death. Everything shuts down in a frantic last ditch effort to keep the mind alive. But by that time, a person's usually passed out completely, falling into a sleep they might never wake up from.

He didn't like using this method of killing people. Hell, he didn't like killing people at all. But this woman was leaving him no choice. She disrespected him by not following the simple procedures he set out for people who wished to hire him. She tried to invade his home. And she threatened him. It wasn't his fault the woman couldn't take a hint. Over the speaker, he says, "I don't work for people who don't follow my procedures. Find someone else to get your diamonds for you. Try one of those goons the Kingpin hires. They like to follow orders. Nobody orders me around."

Mystique slowly looked at the other elevator that had arrived only by moving her eyes...she gave a small smile and looked back at the elevator in front of her that wouldn't open...She felt that there was something wrong...maybe it was just broken...but Mystique didn't believe in that idea...

She looked at the other elevator again...it had nobody inside it...She would enter inside it without thinking twice...Mystique took one last gaze at the elevator in front of her...she titled her head to the left. She ignored the 2nd elevator and knocked on the elevator's door 2 times. She gave a small smile.  
She turned her head to the side, trying to hear anything that could be going on inside it.

"You disappoint me thief," V said as she walked forwards still, stopping outside of a door, she merely touched her hand to it and it blasted open, only to show an empty room behind it. "Perhaps if you had gotton the package as instructed I would not have to go through the business of getting you to do the job the hard way."

V stopped, and turned back to the entry way as if someone had called her name, _"What is it?"_ she sent.

_"Jie vais shevuu shimniki taho"_ came the answer, meaning, "fall back, the base had been compremised!"

V gave off a low growl then turned and started away, "Know this thief" she sent as she left, "if you don't get those Diamonds, I will make you" V then dissappeared from the camra view as the man by the car stood waiting. then when V arrived at the surface, and the elevator doors opened she found herself looking at Mystique, unsure of what to do she sidestepped while exiting the elevator while saying, "the lower level is sealed off by NYPD orders, why I've no idea" V then headed for her car, walking slow incase something needed to be done.

Mirikon curses, and begins to pack his things. It wasn't an emergency now, but he would have to leave this place. Resealing the entrance to the lair, Mirikon began making arrangements, putting another of his contingency plans into motion. He put in a call to a guy he knew with a moving company. He'd be here with his truck in one hour. They would take his things to the airport, and get them on board a plane. From there, his things would fly to Switzerland, and be placed in storage under his anonymous account there. A stop by the First National Bank of New York would send that money to his Swiss account as well. And then he would literally fall off the grid completely for the next year. The lair, of course, would be completely demolished by use of explosives.

The plan continues with Mirikon taking his money, and flying, in the form of an icy mist, through the sewers, until he gets back to the airport. He'd hide in the wheelwell of the jet, so there would be no record of his passing. The plan was to take six random flights, and then make his way to the Himalayas. He'd find himself a nice cave, and camp out. He would avoid all human contact for a year, to make sure the trail was completely cold. Then, under a false name, he would travel to Russia, and meet with some old friends.

That was the plan, anyways. He still had to get his things together for their storage in Switzerland. The only things he would take with him would be his costume, the clothes he was wearing, and his two main weapons, a telescoping staff with an electric tazer built in, and a katana with a blade made from Adamantium. They were all he needed in order to survive. And if Blackrose tried to track him down in the snowy mountains, then they were more foolish than he thought.

A tall woman with freckled skin and blonde hair stood quietly a few metres behind Mystique. She was dressed in a white vest, biker jacket, tight jeans and flat boots and watched the performance with a small half-smile. Truth be told she was somewhat less than amused at this turn of events. When she'd found out that Mystique was in the same location as someone Blackrose was trying to contact all of her hackles had risen. She didn't know what was going down here but it paid to be in the loop.

"You know, I think that's what the buttons for. You don't have to knock," she said sardonically, watching the other mutant knocking on the elevator doors.

Mirikon ignores events happening in the street above. He was busy packing his gear, getting it ready for long term storage. He changed out of his costume, donning some ratty old clothes from the time before he led this life of relative luxury, and finished packing his bag. This location had been compromised. He didn't know how, since he knew there were no records of this place, but it had been compromised. So he was going to disappear.

As he waits for the moving van, he begins setting the charges. Enough C4 to level a city block, it would certainly be enough to destroy any trace of his presence. It was too bad, really. He liked this place. When his year of isolation was over, he was definately going to hunt down this Blackrose, starting with V. First, though, he'd check around on the black market, see if he couldn't find any Genoshan technology. He figured that a few portable devices that negated mutant powers in their area would be just the thing for taking down that damn telepath. Without her powers, she'd be just as vulnerable as any human to his weapons. Hell, maybe if he was lucky, he could take her alive, and make a game of it, getting all the information he needed out of her about the Blackrose.

They had started this, not him. Nobody owned him. Nobody told him what to do. He was unprepared for them, and he wouldn't make that mistake again. They wanted to try and force him into a job, he was going to make it a war. No, not a war. A vendetta. But first he was going to wait. He'd go into the mountains, and train, and prepare.

The Moving van arrived, but by way of the enterance spoken over before so it was unseen by anyone, the driver got out along with his parnter to help move everything into the truck safely and fast.

The driver spoke to Mirikon, "the NYPD are searching block by block on everyone, asking questions, I'm not sure how long I can keep your stuff in storeage, hopefully at most six weeks before I can send it over to you, plus something's going down, it's July right? then why is it starting to get cold enough to snow?"

The Driver signaled to his partner to start moving things into the truck, "I know the cold is not your doing man, but something's up with the weather, almost a week now since the weird things started up, and it has been either very hot, or cold enough to freeze a living human being." the driver a 23 year old dark skinned New York native had a confused look on his face as he started helping his partner move the things into the truck. "It took me about two hours to jumpstart this thing too" the man slapped the side of the truck.

Mirikon frowns. "All right. Don't hold on to it for too long. Send it to this address, with this letter. That'll charge the cost of shipping and storage to my account. Swiss banks are great for keeping things out of the way." He hands the man a piece of paper with shipping instructions, and a sealed envelope with a name and address written in Italian. The address is for a bank in central Switzerland.

"As for the cold, something bad's going down. And I don't mean the normal Rhino-blew-up-the-bank kind of bad. You want my advice, get that stuff on the plane quick, and lay low for the next year or so." He looks at his watch, and says, "Oh, and there's going to be a very big boom in about thirty minutes, so get the hell out of here." He claps the guy on the shoulder, and gives him two hundred dollars to cover his expenses. With that, he disappears into an alleyway with his bag, turning to mist moments later.

Mystique fallowed V only by moving her eyes...she looked back at the elevator...she was about to enter when she suddenly heard someone behind her. She slowly turned around and found Sados. Mystique gave a small smile while looking at her, she didn't know exactly who she was or what she was...but she just kept smiling until her full attention was on Sados.

"Your intelligence blinds me." She said still smiling, Mystique looked again at the person who had just left the elevator only by moving her eyes...her grin became smaller, but didn't quite fade. She looked back at Sados. "...Now if you'll excuse me."

Her eyes turned yellow for a moment,but Mystique quickly hided the strange color by quickly blinking.She didn't plan to tell that unknown person why she was knocking on the elevator's door. Mystique didn't even know if that woman was a fellow mutant or not. Mystique started walking calmly in the room door's direction.

As V emerged from the lift Sados blinked once and tried to let nothing register on her face. The two women locked eyes for a split-second but both moved on, neither acknowledging the other's presence. The safest way to keep your cover is to always act like your being watched. Besides, Sados was here looking for Mystique so there was every chance she _was_ being watched. For all she knew, the brown-haired woman by the elevator was Mystique. She smiled slightly at that. Paranoia maybe. Healthy paranoia though.

V passed through the doors without Sados moving and the other woman made some witty comeback to Sados patronising tone and followed her. Sados stood leaning against the wall, wondering exactly what the hell was going on here. _Why is V here? Is it a coincidence that Mystique's in the same place?_ If the Brotherhood was on to Blackrose and Sados didn't know it then she was going to be in for a whole heap of shit when she reported in. Only one way to find out she guessed. Stepping outside she watched V and the other woman walk away, fishing her cell phone out of her jacket. Clipping the call encrypter to the bottom she tapped in numbers, not being stupid enough to keep the numbers in her phone book. At the other end a phone rang. When it answered she spoke to the other end.

"Mum, this is Jenny. I've just seen big sis out in New York. Anyone care to explain?" Jenny was her undercover call-sign. The code was rough but it should be enough for Blackrose to know what she was talking about.

A voice answered, "A job fell through, The base has been compremised I'm heading home, sis was sent to see why the job fell through, no need to worry other then the weather, do you need your brother?" the voice sounded calm but was actually a frustrated Oracle on the phone, and when she said brother she meant Geovi.

- the Moving Van -

The driver nodded, "Right, send it ASAP to this address, got it, good luck Man" the driver called as Mirikon left down a sewer, "yo Jim, lets go, we gotta be gone before the house falls man"

"right you are man lets go" the man called Jim said as he and the driver went into their Van and left the area with only fifteen minutes to go before the C4 blew, which would thankfully level the inside of the old and empty locked up subway station, Jim and Ben had cleaned the place out for their friend so he could get out of the place faster.

- in the sewers -

As Mirikon made he was through a number of sewer tunnels he came to a dead end, the wall looked like solid ice as if it was forzen solid, which it was, and the reason was simple, a weather elemalist was inside and a badly beaten one at that, from behind the ice covered wall Mirikon could hear a voice, as well as a dull thud as if something was dropped onto something, then a clunk was heard as a door closed, then a soft thud was heard as if someone had crashed against the wall.

Apparently, Mirikon had found the reson for the odd weather up on the surface.


	16. Meeting Kiro

Ice in the sewer, and it wasn't his doing? No matter, such things couldn't stop him. Turning solid once again, he reached to the sword he had hidden under his trenchcoat, and drew it. Then, concentrating on the ice for a moment, he actually made it colder, forced it to crack, and then shatter. As he steps across the broken ice, Mirikon once again turns to an icy mist, in order to see what the heck is going on, without being caught himself.

Sados checked her watch and looked down the street at where V had disappeared. "Not sure how that'd look to my new employers. Just keep your eyes open." She snapped the phone shut and narrowed her eyes as she watched the non-descript woman by the elevator walk away. Something about her didn't scan. Who walks into a building, knocks on an elevator door then leaves again? Whoever this woman was, there was a chance she was looking into Blackrose operations and that was worth looking into. Besides, she didn't have much better to do. She stopped leaning on the wall and set off down the street after the woman, making some effort not to be spotted, but not too much.

Mystique's eyes followed the woman who had left the elevator. She seemed concerned about something...Mystique could tell...She suddenly felt like she was being watched...a small grin came up...her hand slowly turned into a small mirror, she made sure that nobody else was paying attention to her.

Thanks to the mirror she noticed that Sados seemed to be fallowing her...Mystique released a small chuckle. She turned her head to the side and looked right at Sados only by moving her eyes...Mystique turned around once again and kept looking at the other woman, now without moving a muscle. Her hand slowly came back to normal.

Sados carried on walking, keeping a casual eye on the woman following V. She kept her cellphone by her ear and continued to have an animated, and entirely one-sided conversation with no-one.

Having broken through the ice, and not spotting anything of immediate interest, Mirikon continues floating through the sewers in his mist form. A cloud of mist draws no notice normally, especially in the sewers. So he continues on, trying to find out what is causing this. If this is a mutant or something causing this, in his 'civilian' guise he could try and find out some information. If it was some kind of technology, then he could perhaps take it, and make it his own. Plenty of ways he could use a weather-generator.

as Mirikno passed the shattered ice and headed deeper into what seemed to be a ice tunnel, the ice wall reformed itself, making only one way out. through to the end of the ice tunnel, there was a pipe going upwards, which seemed to be where the ice was the thinnest, Mirikon could hear voices through what seemed to be a welded down sewer grate, along with a loud THUNK of someone being knocked to the ground.

- in the streets above -

V continued towards her black car at the end of the alley, anger clearly on her face, she had let down her guard... again, meaning that whomever Oracle had met up with might find the place where the other three were, not only that, she had no way to get the Diamonds they needed, those Diamonds were the final piece of the puzzle.

even though it was July, huge clouds appeared in the sky, along with what seemed to be a thick fog. making hard for even a seasoned New Yorker to find his way., however the fog was still up near the clouds, and only a light drizzle started up. Something was really odd with the weather.

Hmm. This looked like a good place to take a look around. Afterall, someone getting knocked to the ground meant that there was some entertainment above. After the little incident with V in his lair, Mirikon was keen to have a bit of fun. In his ghostly form, Mirikon slipped up through the sewer grate, a near-invisible mist floating through the air. Let's see what's going on here.

Mystique narrowed her eyes once she saw the woman getting inside her car...she was about to start walking in the car's direction when she suddenly noticed there was a strange fog coming up...She looked up and blinked a couple of times..._"Is this Storm's work...?"_ Mystique looked back to the black car. She calmly ducked behind a car that was parking nearby. Suddenly, when she stood up, Mystique had transformed into a police man.

She looked around her only by moving her head ,she had noticed that Sados seemed to be fallowing her...she slightly narrowed her eyes and stood next to the black car where the woman that she was fallowing had entered. She gently knocked on the car's window.

Sados' eyes narrowed as the woman she was following disappeared behind a car and didn't emerge. Still holding a fake conversation on her cellphone she leaned inside a doorway and scanned the crowd. No, the woman was definitely gone. Her attention was shifted as she saw a cop knocking on the window of V's car. Hanging up the phone she narrowed her eyes and watched. Something was very wrong here. Cold fog swirled around her feet, not the usual New York steam but something else. Glancing down she shook here head. Something was definitely wrong.

The window on V's black car slid down, "may I help you sir?" came the woman calm as all frak voice, even though she was unable to get a thief to get what the Blackrose needed, they still had most of the plan in place already.

Even after getting rid of Trask, which was no simple feat, the Blackrose was still not as close as they wanted on their newst mutant weapon, a bio weapon capable of either freezing everything solid or starting major storms in places that rarely saw rain, at least that was the plan. Without the Diamonds it was as good as the dirt under the car.

The first thing Mirikon noticed was five people, one was knocked out on the ground, two were huge street bum like men, and the other two were pretty strong looking woman, one had stark white hair, the other had brown with a lock of white in it.

"Oooo you ladies or fighting types ey?" one of the huge men said, blocking a swing that the white haired woman made and knocking her backwards and over a table to the ground.

Storm slowly picked herself up off the wet cement floor, "Maybe if you let us out of here we could show you our fighting skills?" she offered, only to get whacked with what looked like a blackjack and knocked back to the ground at Mirikons feet.

Neither of the street bums noticed Mirkon enter the place through the grid, they only though it was the fog that Storm started when she was hit the second time. Outself the stuff was thicker then pea soup, swirling around the ankles of anyone walking around on the street and really bad for driving.

Storm once more pulled herself to her feet using a pole to hold onto, so far the three had been badly beaten up, but only so far as to break under pressure, then returned to the room they were in. The beatings had started seven days before. They'd been caught about four weeks ago from what Storm could remember. _So all this was a front to get us here to this place?_ she wondered

Mystique, now looking like a police man ,gave a light smile and shook her head lightly while looking at the woman. "Nothing too serious ma'm...there are some suspiscious actions taking place around this side of New York...all I need is to check your I.D and you're free to go."

There was something fishy about that woman...not to mention that the other woman talking on the phone seemed to be fallowing her since she left the building...Mystique would take care of that later. Her eyes turned yellow for a second. All Mystique could do was close her eyes for a couple of moments, so they could return to their fake color. The weather was changing...could this mean that the x-men were around...or was it something else...?

Floating up, barely visible, the mist form of Mirikon Mollen did not approve of what he saw. Now, he wasn't exactly noble, and he wasn't above harming a lady if she was threatening him, but this was something different. The mist swirls behind the thug that just knocked Storm to the ground, and solidifies into Mirikon, just before he shoves the adamantium blade forward, meaning to stab the man through the throat.

Before the other man can even react, he returns to mist form again, swirling through the air. A human wouldn't even see him as he returned to normal again behind him, the adamantium blade of his katana slicing through the air, meaning to cut off the man's head. Only then does he speak, in a rich southern drawl. "It ain't nice to go hittin' ladies like that."

Rogue pulled herself to her feet, watching the action with a mixture of pleasure and distaste. She was never a fan of bloody carnage, but then again, if anyone deserved it, it was these thugs. "The cavalry finally arrivin', huh? Is 'bout time, I was beginning to feel un-loved..."

Mirikon raises an eyebrow as he hears Rogue talk. "Now what's a nice Southern gal like you doin' in a hellhole like this?" He swings the sword, flinging the blood off of it, before looking at the two. "Ah don't know who y'all are, but looks like yah could use some help gettin' out of here. And Ah'm always willin' to help a couple of ladies such as y'erselves." He grins, and then sheathes his sword. "Y'all grab on to me, now, and Ah'll have ya out of here in a jiffy."

Rogue assumed a coy stance. "Why aren't you the gentleman? Ah'm not buying it, sugar. Ya know exactly where ta find us, and ya don't hesitate ta slaughter these here brutes. Am I ta believe you just happened on by...?"

Mirikon shrugs. "Don't know who ya are, or why y'er here, and I don't much care. Ah was just passin' by, heading to the airport so I can get out of town. Takin' an extended vacation, if you will. But if y'all would rather stay here, that's fine by me." He looks down at the thugs, and says, "As for them, Ah don't take kindly to someone hittin' a lady, unless she's tryin' to attack him. Couple ladies unarmed, and not resisting? That ain't right. And no, I didn't hesitate. World ain't split into good people and bad, lady. Ah'm a bad man who does bad things. Ah just thought you'd like to get out of here." And with that, he begins to turn to mist again, flowing towards the sewer grate.

Rogue watched him go, making no move to stop him. There was something about that fella that meant trouble, and the last thing they needed was more trouble. She looked at her teammates, Storm and Bobby, gesturing to them to follow. "C'mon, ya'll. Let's get outta here while tha gettin's good..."

When Mirikon made his move the second thug went down, the first though blocked his swing, and tried to make a swing of his own, but by time he did Mirikon had gone back into mist. "You little!" the thug swore as Storm kicked him in the face.

"That should keep you down" the white haired woman said, only the thugs shouting had brought three more thugs, two of which were huge, "oh great just when the party was over it keeps going." Storm said a faint smile on her face.

"Well, looks like we are done with you three and this place, hope you don't mind small spaces babe" the largest of the thugs said, a rather ugly smile on his aged face, the man was a fighter, that much was sure.

"Uh... what do you mean by that?" Storm asked, already fearing the worst to happen, after all, it was not everyday that a bomb destroys your home and leaves you alive inside the place.

The thug just smiled again, and left with the other three, locking the door behind him, a few minutes passed and only slience was heard, along with a faint ticking sound.

Swirling to solid once again, Mirikon chuckles. "In my experience, faint ticking sounds are never good. Care to reconsider my offer? I can get all three of you out of here, if you like." He looks over to Storm, and says, "What about you, honey? You wanna get out of this can?"

Not saying a word Storm headed for the door, and found it open, the hall outside was a maze of walkways and doors leading to who knew where, the ticking was way louder there and she looked around for where it was coming from.

"Wonderful, just fraeking wonderful." she said seeing the C3 charge above the door with a timer on it, she knew the destructive power of C3 expolsives, as it was the SAME expolsives that tore apart her childhood home when she was very young.

Mirikon shrugs as the people seem not to want his help, and once more turns to mist, returning to the sewers. He wasn't going to force his help on them if they didn't want it. Before long, he was running through the sewers, heading through the tunnels he knew like the back of his hand. He was heading to the airport. Time to get out of New York, at least for a year or so. If he was lucky, there would be a flight to Europe leaving La Guardia soon, but he wasn't picky about where he went on this first flight. All he had to do was eventually wind up in the himalayas. He knew that nobody in Blackrose could possibly know his plans. He had never written them down, and never told them to anyone. He would disappear, and they wouldn't be able to find him. And when a year or two passed, he would return, and then he would find them. He relished that thought, as he headed on, towards the airport.

Strom backed up back into the room, and turned around, just in time to hear Mirikons footsteps inside the sewers, _Just when I was hoping to have him wait for a second so I could think of what to do_ She thought, mentally kicking herself as Mirikons footsteps faded away.

"Now what, any second this place is going to be flatter then WTC is right now from that one block of C3, this thing is welded down... Unless..." Strom looked over to Bobby who had started to wake up again, a smile forming on her face.

Bobby saw the smile and slapped himself awake, "I'm up, no need to start a rain shower," he said standing up and looking around, and saw the C3 explosive over the door. "I take it you want me to freeze the thing?"

"Nope, can you freeze this to the point of shattering?" Storm asked pointing to the welded down sewer grate. Bobby nodded and got to work, it only took about a minute or so, then the sewer grate fell apart, "OK good, you first" Storm said giving Bobby a shove into the opening, then hearing a splash of him hitting water. Then his voice, "all clear"

_Oh I hate having to do this_ Storm thought as she looked one last time to the C3 and noted the time left on it, a half minute, and just enough for them to get to the sewers below... just barely enough time, Storm dropped into the sewers and waited for Ruogue to drop down next to her, the water was waist deep and lukewarm and was soon going to get dust filled.

"Bombs. Why's it always gotta be bombs with these people?" Rogue kicked up into the air, then slid through the open grate with graceful fluidity, landing next to Storm. She barely made a splash. "Urk... Peeyoo-wee, it stinks in heya..." She rose into the air again, floating in front of the team. "I think it's about time we ski-daddled, ladies and gentlemen..."

Mirikon hears the shattering steel of the grate, and the splashes behind him. So, they decided to come after him? Ducking into the shadows, Mirikon draws his sword once more, holding at the ready. Perhaps he can learn more about these people, and why they were there. At any rate, he couldn't let unknowns such as these stay at his back without finding out more. Is he being paranoid? Probably. But just because you're paranoid doesn't mean they aren't all out to get you. Indeed, his paranoia paid off earlier today.

From the shadows, further down the tunnel, he calls out, "Then perhaps you should get a guide. The sewers are full of rats that may come to your aid." Despite himself, he smiles as he turns to an icy mist once again. This appeals greatly to his flair for the dramatic, something he does not typically get to indulge, outside of work.

Rogue zoomed down the tunnel at incredible speeds. She flew straight through Mirikon, and then doubled back to him, sliding to a stop across the water's surface-tension. "Woooo-wee! Forgah how fun tha' was! Been a while since Ah stretched them flyin' muscles..." She looked around at the mist, not quite sure where the fella's face was supposed to be. "You was sayin, hun?"

Somehow the sewers seemed... empty, normally the sewer lines and tunnels were filled with mutants, possibly after Trask had his Sentinels go through is why they were so empty. Storm and bobby made their way over ot Rogue and Mirikon. Storm though had a look that clearly said, "I hate small spaces".

A muffled boom was heard as the C3 exploded, fully leveling the small old building upstairs, the dust that came down the shaft from the sewer grate seemed to make its way into the nose and mouth of the group, making them all start coughing for a few minutes, well everyone but Mirikon as he was still in his mist form.

"Look, we don't have much time as it is, somehow they have figured out how to use my powers without needing me anymore" Storm said pointing to the fog ontop of the water around them all, "I can't clear this as I never started it, though I can make a small pathway, we need to find a place to hide and wait for someone we know gets back here, someplace where I can feel more relaxed" Storm said while pointing to the thick fog on the surface of the water.

Rogue put her hands on her hips. "What, you wan' us ta go runnin' and hidin'? I'm sorry sugar, but that just ain't how Ah operate." She looked from Storm to Bobby and back again. "Now, we was sent on a mission. An' I, for one, am gonna see tha' mission through ta the end. No way Logan or Remy's gonna come bustlin' on in, actin' all macho an' stealin' all tha credit for this one. Ya'll with me, or am Ah on mah own?"

"Can we at least get out of here before we start making plans for the next move?" Storm asked already her voice was starting to crack because of her fear for small spaces, and sewer tunnels were part of that fear.

She started off, not noticing Mirikon right away as she moved... past or through him, merey thinking him part of the fog. "I'm not happy about getting caught by thugs, only to do what? Give blood to some psycho, if I could I stop what is going on, only I can't, unless..." Storm shook her head, "Lets just get out of here." she said after a few minutes.

The fog lifted inside the sewers, but only enough that they could see down the pipes a ways. there came another muffled boom of something else exploding, what it was Storm had no idea.

Mirikon chuckles as he turns solid again, and whispers in Ororo's ear, "So, you're the cause of the freaky weather, then? Wondered what was going on with that." Looking between her, Rogue, and Bobby, he says, "Seems to be you got yourself mixed up with some big league players, if they've got a way to use your power without you. Might be you and I know some of the same people. You ever hear anything about the Blackrose Syndicate?"

He looks at the two, and says, "If you wish someplace to plan, then I know a place nearby where we can talk, and not be worried about people spyin'. Friend of mine has an appartment, but he's always goin' back and forth, never at home. Doubt anyone has an eye on it. Even if they do, its got a fire escape, so we can get out of there quick."

Rogue paused. She didn't trust this misty guy. He was too friendly - too willing to help... it didn't sit right with her impression of him. Then again, it was small, cramped, wet and stinky down here, and the one thing in this world Rogue wanted most was a shower right now.

"Ah suppose. The importan' thing right now is stayin' unseen - they think we're all blown ta bits, and as long as we can keep 'em thinking tha', we'll be safe."

She looked Mirikon up and down, giving him a once-over.

"I ain't gonna say no to a warm showah. But if you ain't on tha level, Ah'm a kill you mahself, ya hear?"

"Oh, of course I'm not on the level. I have my own reasons for wanting to help two pretty women and their friend. Anyways, I just had a setback earlier today, so I'm looking for a way to work off some steam. Seems to me that you people are going to get in on some fighting. I'm thinking that it could be fun to tag along." Mirikon grins, and then holds out his hand to the people. "Take my hand, and I can get us there, without being seen."

If they do take his hand, he turns to mist once more, though this time, he takes them along with him, so that they are all an amorphous cloud of mist. It is a strange sensation, really. The first thing most people notice is that the senses are out of whack. Smell, taste, and touch are gone completely. Sight and hearing, though, they are changed, each water molecule becoming an eye and ear in miniature, taking in information from every direction at once. It can be very disconcerting, unless one has practice in sorting out the increased information.

The next thing most people notice is that there isn't any shape to the mist. People try to look down at themselves, only to realize they can't. There are no boundaries between people. Each molecule of water is each person in equal measure. But that is not to say that they can communicate, without telepathy. The minds are seperate, even though the bodies aren't.

Rising up, out of the sewers, the others would feel a sense of getting pulled along, as Mirikon directs the mist where to go. They float up, through the ruined structure that the others were trapped in not long ago, filtering up through the pile of rubble as easily as water going through a sieve. And then they are in the air. The wind starts to become an issue, tugging on them as Mirikon fights against it, taking them on the course he's laid out. And finally, they arrive at the top of an upscale appartment building, on the edge of Hell's Kitchen.

Mirikon directs the mist towards the intake fans of the building's air conditioning system. It is an odd sensation, to see the spinning blades of the fan pass through you, even as they push you onwards. Flowing through the building's air conditioning system, Mirikon eventually emerges into a studio appartment, and turns everyone back into their solid forms again.

The appartment is nicely furnished, and has been cleaned recently by the maid service. On the walls are photos, a kind of portfolio of the appartment owner's work. They're all signed Jack Smith. The appartment has a living area, a kitchen, a small dining room, two bedrooms, and one and a half bathrooms. Opening the door to the master bedroom, Mirikon says, "Shower's through here, if y'er lookin' to wash off some of the grime." Moving over to the kitchen, Mirikon says, "Anyone want somethin' to drink?"

When Rogue materialised, she staggered forward, dizzy from the bizarre sensations she had just experienced. "_Never_ do that to me again, darlin'." She walked past Mirikon, into his bedroom, then turned around suddenly, with an afterthought. "Bobby, I wan'cha to watch this fella. If he goes all misty and tries ta take a peek at me while Ah'm showerin', freeze the bastid, m'kay?"

Storm rematerialized she staggered and leaned on a wall, "OK, that was... different, at least it is roomier here" she said, at the mention of watching Mirikon She smiled for the first time since going into the really cramped sewers.

"Don't worry, I'll watch him while you shower" Storm said after all, she had to be the voice of reason, and Mirikon had gotton the three out of the sewers, so she was happy.

Rogue gave Mirikon one last suspicious glare, and then turn and stalked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. It was fresh, immaculate and spacious, tiled and painted a dazzling white.

She pulled the zipper down the side of her costume, a little wary of the fact that she was getting completely naked in unknown territory, in the house of a man whom she didn't trust, who also possessed the ability to blend in with the steam from the shower and observe her from every angle.  
But she _did_ trust Storm - especially her moral compass, and her boundless fury at whatever breaks her moral standards.

Rogue piled the green suit neatly on the toilet seat, and then stepped into the large shower. She yanked the shower cord and turned it on. The relief of washing away 7 days worth of sewer-dwelling overcame her trepidation

Mirikon laughed, and says, "If I was going to go and peek at ladies in the shower, I could just go on the internet and find a couple hundred sites caterin' to that. Don't worry. Ah may be a scoundrel, but Ah also try to be a gentleman." And with that, he turns back to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of jack daniels. Looking at both Bobby and Storm, he says, "Sorry, guess I forgot how it can be a bit disconcertin', your first time. Like second nature to me now."

Mirikon pulls out a few glasses, and says, "Y'all want any?" Without waiting, he pours himself a glass. As he touches the glass to bring it to his lips, one might notice the glass becoming covered in frost, as he chills it to the proper temperature. "So, Ah reckon its about time you told me who y'all are, and why y'all were bein' held down there, no?"

Rogue toweled off, and then slipped her green costume back on, one piece of clothing at a time. Her gloves were the last thing to pull on, and as she did, she thought of everything that had happened. thirty days, trapped in the sewers. _thirty days_.

She thought it would have made a bigger impact on her, but it didn't, really. Not anymore - after all she'd been through with the X-Men, it seemed quite bearable. Easy, almost.

She came out of the bathroom and sauntered up to the others, still toweling her hair."Whatcha all talkin' 'bout?"

Storm smiled as Rogue came out of the bathroom, the smell of fresh clean water hit her nose, "I for one could use a shower, but for now, I think introductions are in order" she said. "I'm Storm, this is Rogue and Iceman, in case you have not heard of Xavier, we are from his place over in Wnchecter"

She then told Mirikon of the mission, and getting caught and taken to the place in the northpart of Manhattan, then being put in that room for a week, as well as telling of their powers in turn, she looked to Mirikon a bit confused, "you can turn into mist? I find it odd that none of us... well you know, I'm thinking that with the four of us as mist like you were to get here, I was thinking he would get a genes a bit mixed up" she smiled though to try to cover her embarrassment.

Rogue shrugged."Ah dunno, gal. Ah gave up tryin' ta understan' how all a these powers work a _long_ tahm ago..." She rose into the air a few inches, just to take the pressure off her feet. "So... whataya we do next? Ah think we should finish wha' we started - these guys wont get tha drop on us again... Ah'll make sure a that..."

- Outside -

Avenger and Logan had just arrived in Manhattan and started their search pattern when the street was rocked slightly by a subterranean explosion. The pea soup fog wasn't much of a problem for either of them. Avenger had his spatial senses and Logan rarely relied on his vision anyway. Both men were all to aware of the rules when it came to the X-Men. If you want to find just about any team of X-Men, all you usually had to do was follow the trail of debris. Logan figured a subterranean explosion was as good a place as any to start and quickly led Nick down into the sewers through an old and long abandoned Morlock entrance.

Once down there, it didn't take Logan long to key in on the source of the explosion. From there, it wasn't all that hard to pick up the scents of his friends and follow them. Even as the trio were talking to Mirikon, Logan and Nick were closing in on their location.

Even as Sados watched the cop talking to V, the fog thickened around her feet. It was a swirling carpet now, lining the streets and sidewalks of the city like cigar smoke. She noted quite a few pedestrians looking around themselves in slight disbelief. This was definitely not categorised as 'normal'. Suddenly there was a muffled boom close by and Sados stepped into the street, away from the shelter of the building, and looked over to the west where a plume of smoke rose into the sky. It had been a while since she'd read it, but she doubted that thick fog or sudden explosions featured heavily in the Book of Things That Bode Well. There was trouble in the air. A slow smile spread across her face. She loved trouble.

V nodded to Mystique, not knowing that the cop was actually that second woman in the ally, "Of couse, what was I thinking, best to be safe in weather like this." V said getting out her I.D. and D.L.E. to the "cop".

Mystique carefully grabbed the I.D. and the D.L.E. and read them...her attention was now on those small cards...She tried to memorize the person's name slowly a strange smile started to come up while she read the woman's I.D.Now she had what she wanted...she gave a small nod at V and handed her her cards with a friendly smile. "Indeed, Ma'm...well, everything seems to be in order over here...thank you for your colaboration."

She gave a small chuckle while turning her back to the car and walking away. She had seen that woman before...Mystique didn't quite remember where...in some newspaper she believed...She needed to make some research later. Her eyes looked at Sados...she seemed alerted by the explosion that had happened...her smile grew bigger while she walked in the woman's direction...suddenly she was standing right in front of her, still looking like a police man.

"...Excuse me ma'm..." she paused while she felt a weird sensation...like someone had passed right througth her...but she ignored that weird sensation and looked back at Sados with a strange smirk. "...Could I have your I.D.?"

Sados turned back from the plume of smoke and saw the cop that had been questioning V standing in front of her. She glanced back at the smoke briefly. What the hell was this guy doing? Wasn't he supposed to be concerned about the explosion? Something wasn't right here. Still, she didn't know the situation so it was best to play along. Reaching into her jacket she pulled out her ID; the one that marked her as Kerry Spence, resident of Newark, New Jersey, and passed it over to the cop. "I hope everyting's alroiht, officer?" she asked, smiling slightly. There was no point trying to act sweet and innocent, she didn't have the look for it. Besides, for once she hadn't done anything wrong. She hiked a thumb over her shoulder at the smoke. "What's all that about then?" She peered around the cop's shoulder trying to see where the woman who she'd been following had gone but there was no sign of her. This was all wrong

Mystique smile faded away a little while reading Sado's I.D. She looked at the woman only by moving her eyes, now with a serious expression. Her eyes narrowed a bit while looking at the place where the explosion had happened...a small chuckle escaped from her lips "I have a hint or two of who it could be..." Mystique said calmly, like talking to herself. She gave Sado's her I.D. back and smiled.  
"...I would advice you to stop fallowing people around, ma'm...it's not very...polite..."

Mystique looked once again at the place where the woman was pointing at...she knew it could only be the x-men or the black rose...but she wondered what they could be doing here...

Sados' eyes narrowed, as the cop mentioned following people. She wasn't an amateur, she kept an eye on her surroundings while she was engaged in less salubrious activities and this cop had been nowhere around. Still, she kept her mouth shut, taking her ID back and managing to look slightly confused at the cop's statement. She returned to her position leaning against the wall nonchalantly.

Logan and Nick moved through the tunnels beneath New York. Nick informed Logan that there had been two explosions; the one they'd heard as they arrived had actually been the second of the two. They checked out the ruins of Mirikon's old base first. Logan caught the scent of the man and of V, but Mirikon's scent seemed to just disappear, while V's returned to the surface. He recorded both scents in his memory, but didn't follow V's scent for the moment. He had no reason to believe that any of Storm's team had been in the area, so anything else was extraneous for the moment.

At the sight of the first explosion, however, he picked up the scents of all three of his missing friends . . . as well as the scent of the man from the other explosion and a hint of the woman as well. The woman's scent was old; far older than it had been at the previous site, but it was there. The man's scent was newer than it had been before. It also seemed likely that he was with Storm's team, but their trail seemed to go nowhere.

After filing a mental report with Xavier - - including a suggestion that the man who was now with the three might well be some sort of a teleporter - - Logan and Nick returned to the site of the second explosion and returned to the surface. They emerged shortly after the departure of the limo carrying V. Losing one trail, however, Logan picked up yet another . . . a rather familiar one.

He growled. "Mystique."

Nick followed Logan's lead. It was good to be working with his old mentor again - - even if it wasn't really the same man he'd once idolized - - and he fell into an immediate pattern; supplying Logan with as much information as he could to support the feral mutant's phenomenal tracking ability. When they finally emerged from the tunnels again and Logan spoke the name, Nick immediately prepared for action. If the Mystique of this world was anything at all like the woman he'd battled more than he cared to remember, she was bad news indeed.

Mystique gave a polite nod at Sados with a small smile on her face. "Thank you very much ma'm...have a nice day." Once she turned her back to Sados a big smile came to her face...sometimes people were so easy to fool. Mystique calmly entered inside an alley. She slowly transformed into a young girl that seemed to be 10 years old, she had two pig tails on the top of her head and a yellow dress. Mystique covered her chin with her hand...if Wolverine was there...she would be discovered thanks to her sent...a small chuckle came up.

Mystique had fooled him a couple of times...she walked outside the alley and looked at Sados only by moving her head...There was something fishy about that woman...but she quickly started walking in the explosion's direction. She couldn't understand most of the things that were happening. _"...Where is Eric when we need him..."_

While she walked she spotted by the corner of her eye a couple of familiar faces that made her stop walking. Wolverine and...the Avenger...she had seen that guy's profile...she narrowed her eyes and kept standing there for a couple of moments...trying to figure out what they were up to.

Walking along a street near the area of the first explosion happened, the plume of smoke and dust from the ready to be demolished building, yet now destoryed building wrose into the midday air, most New Yorkers were now used to what was going on, after all the fighting five years ago the USA and a few other counties had gotton their heads together and begain rebuilding and tearing down old empty buildings and apartments.

Kiro though knew the building was to come down, as she was part of the team that was to keepo the area clear for the "controlled collapse" which was pretty much under control, she had started to leave when the wind brought sounds off feet to her ears, someone was inside the now fallen building. then she heard the feet leaving as if going back the way they came.

She sat down in her car, the radio blared, "this is PA Dispatch, we have a confirmed underground explosion at a old Underground rail station platform. Closest unites please procceed with full caution, over."

Kiro got onto her radio, "This is Kiro, car 229 NYDOT, I'm closest to the explosion site, would like backup over."

"Roger that back up en route" came the reply Kiro then headed for the second explosion, passing V's car, only thing was most New Yorkers knew that the odd weather was well, odd. Only they never gave the fog that stayed no closer then ten meters from Kiros black Lincoln Town Car.

Pulling to a stop she took no notice of Mystique mostly because hse could not see her just yet as the fog started to lift, a little bit, though she did notice Logan and Avenger coming out of the subway stairwell, she waited until the men were close enough to see her before speaking, "halt, state your business here and keep your hands where can see them." she said standing at the enteracne of the alley/starwell.

"Last I heard," Logan growled, not liking the woman's attitude, "walkin' around town wasn't a crime. An' since ya didn't identify y'rself as a cop, I'm wonderin' what th' Hell authority ya got t' be challengin' anyone."

Logan didn't recognize the woman, but there was something annoying familiar about her. Maybe it was the faint hint of ozone that reminded him of Storm. Whatever it was, however, he wasn't in any mood to play games


	17. Reunion

"Last I _saw_" Kiro said her voice not even breaking, "was the two of you coming out of a destoryed Underground Station" she didn't even smile as she spoke.

"I am Kiro, NYDOT" Kiro said, the fog seemed to thin out a bit around the three, "what brings the pair of you out of a possible bomb site? This area has been shut down since the war five years ago, who are you?" It was clear that Kiro was not one to get around. and since she was on the job she was the one asking questions, at least far as she knew.

Nick decided to try something. He wasn't sure if it would work, but so much else about this world was so similar to his own that there was at least a chance. He produced an ID card that identified him as an auxiliary member of the Avengers and played his bluff.

"Avengers business," he said in his most officious tone. "We're here checking out the explosions in order to ascertain if the Avengers need to send the main team to respond to some threat in the area. So far, we've found nothing that would require their involvement, but we're going to continue to look around for a little longer, just in case."

Kiro gave Nick a confused look, "I have not heard of that team before." she said, "are they with the PAPD?" she then pointed towards where the smoke and dust were coming from, "The old Smithian Apartments, was slated for decontruction, today was the day it was to come down, however it fell in on itself not ten minutes ago." the white haired woman said.

"I was then told from PAPD that a second explosion has sutdown Track 37D of the Underground, then when I arive I see the pair of you, only you have yet to ID yourselves." she stated simply, "I have backup untis on their way to find out what caused the explsion in the Ungerground Station. It has been closed now for near five years."

In turth she HAD heard of the team before, even worked along side them once in Germany long ago, only she was stalling, waiting for her backup to arrive.

Sados watched the cop walk away and frowned, somewhat at a loss for what to do. A cop car coasted by her and, out of habit, she shrank back, watching it. It pulled up down the street and the cop got out and commenced talking with two unsavoury looking guys. She peered closer. Shed never met him in real life but she recognised Wolverine from the file. She smiled slightly, this could be interesting. She moved down the street, keeping the three in sight before standing at a bus stop, not too close, but close enough to keep an eye on what was happening.

Logan almost broke up laughing at that comment; if things had been less serious, he might well have. "Where ya been livin, darlin', in a hole? If y'r gonna stall f'r time, ya'd have a better chance denyin' ya ever heard o' Santa Claus."

He turned to Nick. "C'mon, kid. Chuck called. He's got a lock on th' team. We're outta here."

Out of habit Kiro tossed something towards Logan, hoping he would pick it up, or catch it, it was her old Team ID card, and from the looks of things well used and very real. "I was part of them for five years back in WWII." she said.

"Been trying to forget the team so now I work for the NYDOT, which is part of the PAPD, which are on their way." she gave Logan a hard look, well as hard as she could muster look, "who are you?"

Mystique narrowed her eyes while looking at the small group that seemed to be forming...she was a few steps away from them...a serious expression was on the little girl's face. _"So they didn't cause the explosions..."_ Mystique came a little closer to the group but tried to look as normal as possible...her eyes widened a little once listening to Kiro.

Where had she seen that woman before...? Mystique's eyes narrowed once again, and kept listening to the conversation...she gave a quick look at Sados and chuckled. She didn't seem to have understood who she was...Mystique looked back at the group, still with a small smile...there were more X-men around...she shook her head lightly. "...That can't be good..."

"Thanks for explainin' th' obvious again, darlin'." Logan growled and frowned at the time wasted. "Like we wouldn't know who the freakin' Dept. o' Transportation an' Port Authority were. So, ya were an Avenger once. Never heard o' ya, but if ya were ya oughtta know better n' t' get in 'r way now."

Then he caught Raven's scent moving closer and turned to her. "Gettin' a good look, Mystique? Ya might as well drop th' disguise. Y'r boss dropped by th' mansion earlier. We still ain't friends, but we got more important common enemies at th' moment."

Mystique gave a small sigh while placing one of her hands on her hip. She looked at Logan not looking very happy. "Fine, you caught me..." Her eyes slowly turned back into a their original yellow color. She couldn't turn into her original form...there were many humans around. Her head turned around to look at Sados...she was still there. She looked back at Logan with a serious expression. "...I have been away for a couple of months...I'm not sure what Eric is up to..." Mystique paused while crossing her arms and looking behind Logan. "...But I believe I have some information about the black rose...?"

Logan nodded. He was anything but surprised. Raven was a free spirit and through her various identities had access to an information network the likes of which even the CIA would be envious.

For the moment, the presence of Kiro was dismissed and all but ignored. "Let's hear it. We had a fight with 'em earlier today in DC, an' they been holdin' Storm, Rogue an' Iceman prisoners 'til recently. I ran into 'em back in my covert ops days. They're a bad bunch o' psychotics run by some women with delusions o' bein' th' feminist movement's version o' Apocalypse. I figure they were behind 'least one o' th' explosions earlier . . . likely both."

At the mention of the Blackrose Kiro turned towards Logan, "you know of the Blackrose? A man by name of Geovi owned the building that was to be torn down today." she said, knowing only the name and remembering the little bit of what the Team had to look up on when she joined up.

"I've seen you before, I can't place where, but you know of the team, I've never seen you before." She said the last bit to Avenger, as he was the one that spoke up about the team. She couldn't place him just yet, though he _did_ look like someone she knew.

Mystique tilted her head lightly to the side while listening to Logan and Kiro. She gave a small nod. "...Earlier today I found two women who seemed to be somehow connected to this...I have both their names...and one of them seems to be...following me..." Mystique grinned while looking behind her at Sados, she looked back at Logan now with a serious expression. "...I also know that the leader of that group is named "V"...and you are probably right...the woman I met earlier today was up to something."

She paused while giving a small grin and tilting her head to the side, still looking like a little girl. "...So...do the X-men have a big plan to find the blackrose...?"

Logan looked Mystique in the eye. "Pain and payback . . . and lotsa both. First, th' kid an' I need t' contact Storm's team. Then, we call in reinforcements and take th' folks that grabbed 'em out. Maybe we even figure out who took out th' Presidential candidate while we're at it. They were lookin' into th' assassination when they ran into th' Syndicate."

He turned to Kiro. "Ya wondered what we were doin'. Now ya know."

- Inside Mirikons apartment -

Storm shook her head, she had given up when she first heard of Rogues powers, they were way out of her learning curve, "At least we are safer here then in the sewers, for all we know the Morlocks are still around, but I heard none when we were in the sewers." her thoughts then went to the fan and how they got into the actual apartment.

Mirikon nods to the people in turn, and says, "Well, nice to make y'all's aquaintance. Name's Mollen, Mirikon Mollen. And as ya might have guessed, this place is mine, though the name on the deed is Jack Smith. It should still be safe. There's never been any trail to connect me and my alter ego. Bought the place with cold cash, too, so there's no worry there."

Sipping his bourbon, he looks around, and says, "Yeah, we were all mist, but Ah've had plenty of time to work on mah powers. Though I didn't get that little gem until a couple years ago. Byproduct of some experiments that I was a part of. And since I've managed to carry high explosives in that form and not go boom myself, Ah reckon its safe enough. And if y'er worried about them real strange-lookin' mutants that used to live in the sewers, Ah ain't heard anythin' about them in ages, and Ah made a point to go lookin' through the sewers pretty thorough. Best way to get around when you ain't wantin' to be seen."

Mirikon looks to the others, and says, "If y'all will excuse me, Ah reckon ah'll go and freshen up a bit myself. If y'er looking to go pick a fight, Ah'm of a mind to help ya. Especially if it turns out y'er goin' up against the Blackrose." And with that, he heads into the bedroom, and shuts the door, to go take a shower, himself.

Rogue hesitated. "Well... Ah s'pose Ah could letcha tag along..." she said, watching him leave. As soon as he had, she moved closer to Storm and Bobby, dropping her voice.

"Whataya think? He seems nice enough, but we've been betrayed by nicer, mindju, an' Ah keep on gettin' this feelin', like he's not quite tellin' us tha' whole truth, y'know?"

Mirikon locks the door behind him, and momentarily turns to mist, his clothes falling to the floor. He rematerializes in the shower, and turns it on, with just the cold water. Even though his old base had all the comforts of home, he did like to take a shower when he emerged from the sewers. The smell lingered like you wouldn't believe.

Cleaning off the grime, he takes a deep breath, and then turns off the shower. Ice momentarily coats his skin, before breaking off in sheets, leaving him completely dry. Moving to his closet, he opens the door, and then reaches down to the floor. A concealed scanner reads his palmprint, and then opens a hidden compartment in the floor. From the compartment he pulls a spare costume. If he's going to have some fun, might as well have it in style.

He dresses in his costume, and then straps the adamantium katana on his back, under the cloak. He pulls up the hood and mask, and looks at himself in the mirror for a moment. He always did have a flare for the dramatic. Packing his street clothes into a bag, Mirikon unlocks the door, and steps out.

"Now, if we're goin' by codenames, you can call me the Chiller. Don't expect y'all to have heard of me, not unless you got friends in low places. So, who is it we're going to take out?"

Storm merely nodded, "he does seem nice. Only, I think he has the same agenda as us." she said, remembering the fist fight that happened at the warehouse that got them into the sewers of New York. If given the choice of sewers Storm would most likely go with London.

When Mirikon return Iceman let out a low whistle, "nice suit" he commented.

Storm only smiled, "Never heard the name. and like Iceman sai, that is a nice suit." Storm then remembered her own uniform which she was wareing and was actually pretty near threadbare.

The Chiller smiles behind his mask, and then does a bow, like one would see from an actor upon the stage. "Thank you. My tailor would be most pleased to hear that. But then, he also designs costumes for broadway shows. The material is a synthetic spidersilk that was originally supposed to go to the Defense Department. Strong as steel, smooth as silk, light as cotton. It'll turn a gunshot from a fatal wound to severe bruises and maybe a cracked rib. Saved my hide on more than one occaision, I assure you."

He looks to Storm, and says, "I wouldn't expect a lady like yourself to have heard of me. I'm a thief by trade, you see. And I pride myself on not leaving evidence behind. I used to have a lovely collection of security camera footage from various places I hit. My favorite was from the Smithsonian." He chuckles, before looking back at the window. "We should get moving, if we're moving. There's no telling how long this place will be safe."

Rogue gave Mirikon the once-over. "Dashing," she said tersely, watching him bow. _Damn narcissist. Why do I always get stuck with the narcissists?_

"The Smithsonian, eh? Ah'm impressed..." she said sarcastically. "It's so nice ta hea' tha' while us _ladies_ are out savin' the world, some of ya'll are using yo' powers for personal gain. Tha's real nice..."

She folded her arms across her chest, glowering at 'The Chiller'. She knew she was being hypocritical, but she couldn't help it - Mirikon represented everything she hated about her old life. About herself.

The Chiller chuckled at Rogue, and says, "The world ain't mine to save. Ah'm a thief because Ah'm good at it. Ah gotta eat, same as the next man. And you can quit glarin' at me, hun. Ah don't much care whether you approve of what Ah do or not." He pauses, and then says, "Anyways, it ain't the money that's the draw for me. Its the thrill of it. Slippin' into a secure building, takin' what Ah want, and then slippin' out, without anyone bein' the wiser. So unless y'er willin' to offer me somethin' that'll have the same thrills, chill out."

That little response actually says a great deal about The Chiller. He isn't in it for the money, or for some cause like a mutant utopia. He doesn't bother with 'good' and 'evil'. He does what he does because he's good at it, and because he's a thrillseeker, an adventurer. His attitude is not unlike that of some stunt performers and daredevils. He's the gentleman thief, who mixes the Southern Gent with the Dashing Rogue, all with a flare for the dramatic, born of the stage. Does his performance border on narcissim? Perhaps, though he certainly doesn't flaunt and preen in front of mirrors. He knows the power of theatricality, and he uses it to his advantage.

Rogue huffed. "Well Ah'll be, you's so much like Remy ya could be siblin's."

She didn't elaborate, deciding to leave it at that. So long as this guy wasn't planning to backstab them, it wouldn't do to needlessly antagonise him. Of course, it takes a lot more than a shower to earn her trust.

"Alright, so tell us about this 'Blackrose Syndicate'. Who are they, and where do we find 'em?"

"Blackrose is a criminal syndicate that works in the shadows. They're not like the Kingpin and his people, controlling minor criminals doing basic jobs. They're strictly big time. Big into mutant supremacy, and there's talk of them being dominatrixes, since the bigwigs are all supposed to be women, and from what word on the street is, they treat men in their orginazation like crap."

The Chiller pauses a moment, and then says, "They got ties runnin' deep, all over the world. And from what I know, nobody's gone up against them and lived long enough to do any serious damage to the organization. They're no pushovers, that's for sure." Then he chuckles, "But Ah reckon its about time someone knocked them down a couple pegs."

"Now, Ah'm not too sure about where their main base is, but Ah've got some friends that might know. Let me make a couple calls." And with that, Mirikon pulls a cell phone out of one of the pockets of his suit, and begins dialing."

"Kingpin? You know him?" Storm spoke up, she had found a glass and gotten herself a drink was fresh water, "I'm amazed anyone would know him and how he operated, though since Xavier had stopped him a few times... I try to stay out of his hair."

"As to the Blackrose, they treat their prisoners worse, no food, but plenty of water... though some of it was mud." she said.

"Storm, you used to be a thief right? You know anything about those guys that grabbed us?" Iceman asked.

Storm shook her head, "I don't think Achemd would know anything of them where he is, he only works in Cairo far as I know, I think that they are behind the death of the runner for the White House though. Possible."

"Chiller, what did they want you for?" Storm asked, looking to Mirikon as he started to dail his phone. She then held up a hand indicatingthat he could finish his call before answering.

Mirikon heard the phone pick up on the other end, "Information Centeral" came a voice that Mirikon would know as the other guy with the driver of the moving van. "Ben speaking"

Rogue sighed, hovering over to the window. She glanced down at the street below. Still thick with fog. She was getting stir-crazy in here. The whole world was turning to pot, and she was up here twiddling her-... What the hell?

She opened the window excitedly, breaking off the handle in the process. There was at least two women standing in the middle of the street, and one man. It was hard to see through the fog, but she was sure it was him - there's only one person on the planet with that posture. "Logan!"

"You found Logan?" Storm asked from the kitchen and going to the window and looked out as Logan and Avenger appeared outside the window, along with a third woman, _"Well, I think we have some explaining to do now"_ she whispered into Rogues ear as she opened the window to allow the three into the apartment. _"I just hope our host does not mind three more vivstors"_

A woman's head poked out of a window in one of the apartments towering above. Long scarlet hair billowed out as it was caught in the wind. "Logan!" she cried.

Logan didn't have to say a word. Nick knew exactly what to do. As Rogue's voice filtered down to the street where they stood. Nick grabbed Logan by the armpits and flew straight up towards the voice. Seconds later, he was hovering just outside the window of the apartment where Storm and the others were meeting with Chiller.

Kiro watched with something of annoyance as Avenger took Logan to the air, she followed fast as she could, also taking to the air.

Mystique gave a small smirk while watching Rogue shouting Logan's name. A small sigh escaped from her lips once she understood she was again by herself...should she fallow the X-men? Still looking like a little girl, Mystique started running and suddenly she transformed into a small raven.

Sados watched Logan and the others head inside a nearby apartment building, taking the cop with them. Her eye was drawn as the little girl she'd been watching suddenly transformed into a raven in the middle of the street and flapped up to the side of the building they'd entered. So, a shapechanger. THat explained a lot of the weirdness, particularly the cop. There was a good chance this was Mystique too. She counted up the windows, working out which apartment Mystique had entered. Time to make contact.


End file.
